Glitch in the System
by Lady Kags
Summary: Tachi is a Toa fueled by vengeance to regain what was rightfully hers stolen by the Makuta. Komas is a mercenary, enjoying the adventurous life. When these two Toa cross paths, their destinies get entangled in a Makuta's twisted scheme.
1. Section 1

Authors note: I've been meaning to post this on here for some time, but haven't gotten around to it. I'm planning on doing a sequel in the near future, so I decided it's a good idea to post the first. This story is around two years old, so as much as I like it, apologizes for any grammar mistakes or just general odd writing. This story apparently was a big hit on BZP and dA, but I'm not sure how it'll be here. Still, I hope everyone enjoys it.

Summary: Tachi is a broken Toa, fueled by vengeance to regain what was rightfully hers stolen by the Makuta. Komas is a flamboyant mercenary, doing the dirty jobs for the right pay. But when these two veteran Toa cross paths, their destinies get entangled in a Makuta's twisted scheme!

Setting: This story is set in the Bionicle universe, most likely after the Makuta went bad, but before a lot of the main storyline takes place; most likely is slightly alternate universe. I really prefer the traditional/fantasy style of Bionicle the most, but I wanted to try my hand at making it sci-fi/cyberpunk as well.

* * *

**. Glitch**

**in**

**the**

**System .**

**Section 1.0**

To reminisce the bitter fires of death, to be lost in the fear, to feel the pain of almost physical nightmares—but to know nothing of it, to remember nothing but black screams, was one way of touching lands worse than Karzahni, or the Pit, with the tips of your fingers. You cannot do anything against such evil. Nothing.

Ignorance is truly bliss.

Tachi would remind herself of this possibly many times a day. It helped fuel her taste for blood, vengeance, —guilt. She ran and pressed on with bitter struggles and stubbornness to attain her goal. Nothing but the stretch of death would stop her. Not even a Great Being could sway her heart. She could feel it, hear it, almost smell it—but she could not remember it.

Tachi, Toa of electricity, would stop at nothing to gain her memories back. Ill means or not, she would kill every Makuta and more to reach what was rightfully hers.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, the Toa's purple and black scarred armor was slim, agile, and powerful. Tachi seemed not to blink as she stared at her destination. Her hand clutched tightly to her long buster sword, treating it as if it was a feather.

The whole forgotten alleyway was dark, grimy and had a sickening smell to it. This island was once similar to her own: beautifully prosperous by the main trade routes, nevertheless, it was simple and peaceful. But now it was nothing more than an ailing grave, a meager and small site for the Makuta to enjoy themselves with experimentations, gleefully boasting their grand ability to conquer.

It made her feelings rage to a boiling point, but no one could be able to tell by her blank expression, her dull blue eyes still staring towards the large tower. They would pay for this, they would fear, and they _would_ die.

She had discarded the Toa's code, but no; she was not rightfully a Toa anymore. She was just a fake using the power to her own advantage. Tachi didn't care; for she was just a soulless piece of metal programmed only find peace to her mind.

She bounded up toward a roof, landing neatly and without a moment's rest, continued to race on; her feet clattering almost silently against the metal roofs. The city itself was now empty; but guards still patrolled the various streets and roofs. Her only company was the smoke and darkness of the night.

She raised her weapon, holding it with both hands. With smooth acrobatic prowess, she somersaulted in the air, jumping between a gap and slicing her weapon through a Rahkshi as if was mere water. She landed and her feet clanked against the metal. She turned back to watch the creature attempt to cry out, but to no avail. The visor she wore over her Mahiki styled mask glimmered against some flickering street lights, the device reading over the Rahkshi to make certain it was dead. She then turned back toward her goal, and stood stock still as a statue momentarily. The tall tower of the Makuta loomed up to the cloudy dark sky, far off at the edge of the village.

She placed the weapon on her back, securing it into place, and then she jumped up on a small tower and began to climb. Within seconds she was at the top, perched up at the edge like a crouching animal. She looked down to notice a long barge-like chute going down the street, headed toward the gate. That was her cue.

She jumped off the tower, feeling the dry wind race past her, whizzing and screaming.

Almost too fast to see, Tachi whipped her weapon out and flipped onto the speeding chute, slicing through one Rahkshi, and grabbing the other. She threw it off and it fell, its body hitting mercilessly into a wall. Her eyes were steady with sheer focus as she clutched her sword close by her body for defense. She swung around when she heard footsteps, only to be faced with a large, portentous Exo-Toa. It had stretched its hand out to crush her, and Tachi braced herself for the impact, unable to move out of the way in time. Instead it froze and she heard a thump resonate, then a crack. The suit fitfully struggled to keep its balance, but fell lifelessly over the barge, the body embedding itself in the dirt road far below.

Tachi pointed her weapon toward the shadowy area of where the Exo-Toa had apparently been killed. She heard footsteps, and a figure came walking up, the goggles he wore reflecting the lights from around the area.

"Now, now," He said, placing a sleek gun back into its holster. "You had to come along and ruin it all."

Tachi bit her lower lip, still holding her weapon out toward the stranger. He was a tall, considerably built Toa. Aside from the leisurely smirk he held, it was impossible to tell his true intentions with such questionable goggles over his eyes.

The chute continued to speed towards the building, getting closer and closer to its desired location. The machine had been on auto pilot, and the enemy was unaware of the hijacking for the time being. The unfamiliar Toa seemed to notice the sudden peace and assumed they had a few minutes to spare.

"I had plans to silently sneak in the base," he continued. "though you seem to have a different arrangement."

"What do you want?"

"Maybe what you want; that Makuta dead," he said, pointing towards the building. "Who hired you?"

"I came on my own accord."

"Really now? This is interesting." He walked toward Tachi, his footsteps now completely soundless.

"You may call me Komas, Toa of Sonics. I was hired to assassinate this Makuta. What is your story?"

"I am in search of something. The rest of the information is mine to keep classified."

This Komas newcomer seemed either unaware of her weapon or was purposely trying to get killed. He walked up to her only to have the long glimmering sword pointed at his neck. His head shifted slowly down to her sword, he finally raised his arms upward, "I assure you ma'am I mean no harm to you."

Tachi merely grunted. "That's what everyone says, and then when they get what the want they throw you to the side."

"At least you are aware of how life cycles," Komas responded, his head tilting around the sword to notice the fortress was looming ever so closer.

"Why don't we make a deal. Let's get the job done together, and we'll be on our separate ways after we settle the Makuta's fate."

"Why should I?"

"Well, assuming we're both too stubborn to turn around, we may be of more use working together…" Komas made another eerie grin. Though he had a rough appearance, his voice was convincing.

Tachi could not help but feel curious about him. She had not seen any Toa in…well, she could not recall. But this was her first time to peacefully socialize. He may be some use to her.

Tachi lowered her weapon slowly, her visor reading over the body to make sure he had no tricks up his armored arms. Finally, and wordlessly, she turned to face the fortress.

"What is your plan?"

The chute had arrived on time. It was filled with cargo containing all the necessary items for the Makuta; weapons, technology, items best left to be anonymous for the public eye… It could be all found in those cold metal boxes. The barge slowly parked itself in the small docking area with a hiss, and a green encrusted Rahkshi waddled over to inspect the shipment. Something was wrong. Where were the guards?

Its answer came far quicker than the Rahkshi wanted. A loud bang was heard, a long thin bullet surged through the creature, the metal parts shredding around and splintered apart, falling all around the dock. Komas came into view, shifting the weight of the gun on his shoulder, and calmly looked around. No one had detected them—yet.

Tachi followed behind, coolly walked off of the cargo transporter and looked at Komas with an emotionless glare. He returned the expression and quickly started heading up the stairs. Tachi grudgingly followed.

As a Toa of Sonics, Komas was able to keep himself and Tachi in absolute silence. They were not foolish, naïve Toa barging in with weapon shining. That was simply not a logical approach—unless they wanted to be dead. They knew secrecy and sheer cleverness was the only way to assassinate a figure of this much importance.

But already as the reached the base of the main entrance, lights began to flash around the metal encased fortress, and the shrieks of Rahkshi could be heard far off, preparing to battle the intruders.

Komas rubbed the temple area of his mask and sighed. "This came sooner than I expected."

"We have to hurry; Makuta have a tendency to disappear when it gets messy."

"You know much of Makuta?"

Tachi just looked over the Toa of Sonics for a moment, and then with ferocious power, brought out her sword, jumped over him and swung at a charging Exo Toa, cutting its hand cleanly off. It fell to the ground with a metallic screech, wires twitching and flickering.

She kicked the figure back and sent a blast of electricity, the dark purple flash twisted around the body, and unable to withstand the deadly attack, it collapsed in a smoking heap.

Before any congratulations were sent out, they looked up to see a horde of Rahkshi and other dreaded creatures charging towards them, their feet ramming against the hard earth, swinging weapons around carelessly with blind nerve. Komas would have none of this, and immediately grabbed hold of Tachi, pulling her away and pushed her toward the door. She slid in and noticed at the same time that the door was shutting down. In fact, windows, doors—any means of escape was now becoming obsolete. Komas flipped in the air, steadily pulled out his gun, and with two powerful shots that echoed out, hit a charging Rahi straight on. It stumbled and crashed to the ground, bringing several others down in addition. Komas was able to fall inside the room, just as the large metal entrance slammed shut with a piercing moan. They were left with the sound of enemies ramming the door and trying to claw their way in.

Komas straightened himself up and gave her a conceited grin. Tachi only shook her head, muttering something to herself and then continued up the stairway.

"Say, I never picked up your name ma'am," Komas called out, now rushing up the stairs to catch up with the fast paced female. There was silence for a moment, and only the dull clumps of feet hitting against the winding steps could be heard.

"It is unimportant to our cause."

"With your dashing looks, the name can't be all that bad, right?"

Komas thought he heard a sigh from her, but it was drowned away with the echoes from their feet and other clamor throughout the fortress.

"My name is Tachi," she said, and once again there was no more communication.

Komas found great fascination with her. True, he did find fascination in many females, but she was different. It was not everyday that when he was hired to do an assassination job he met with a strange Toa of Electricity. She claimed she was not hired to do this by any group; then what could she be after? Surely not just for sport?

They reached the end of the stairs. Without any pause Tachi rammed her sword against the small door, tearing it apart with a rupture and bounded in. Komas was quick to follow and brought out his gun.

Up ahead, they were met with a tall, powerfully built, black figure. His back faced the Toa and he seemed to stare out of the large-glassed window in front of him. They could hear his staggering breaths.

"I knew sooner or later that someone would come for me." The Makuta spoke out bitterly, and turned to face the Toa. His black and golden rusted face stared at them. "Makuta that get their claws in too deep will get much worse than what most peaceful beings could offer as punishment."

"You seemed unsurprised that I'm here then," said Komas, edging toward the towering creature.

"Who hired you? The Dark Hunters? Some rich trading company? Whatever the cause, they did not like what I was doing—bad business for them. Since they do not have the courage to wage war on us they merely kill the ones who step out of line…they got one of the best mercenaries out there to get me, which you are, I suppose. It's a pity to see Toa falling toward the darkness, such a pity…" The Makuta stopped in his sentence to pull out a long, battered hammer. Then he slowly looked toward the female Toa, who had stayed silent. Something sent chills through the Makuta as he was faced with her glare. Had he seen her before? Nevertheless, it was not important. The two would soon fall to his power and his station would be back and running smoothly; ten minutes flat.

One should know though, to never underestimate a Toa. That was the first mistake this arrogant and lesser Makuta did. The second mistake; it is far, far worse to underestimate mercenary Toa, ones who know of war and who have gone beyond the Toa code to attain what they want. They are vicious and on the edge between good and evil. They are not afraid to get the dirty business done with.

"You take the head, I'll take the legs," Komas blurted, and fired his silver gleaming firearm straight at the Makuta, the weapon glowed red as it charged up. The projectile was so silent that the being of darkness barely missed it; the bullet merely scraped against the armor and went straight-on into the glass window. It cracked and with a loud crash the window shred to thousands of pieces, all glimmering in the light as they danced and bounced onto the cold floor. The Makuta swung his hammer to distract Komas and then flung his leg out, tripping the Toa, and enjoyed the sight of Komas ramming his head against the floor from the impact.

Before he could do any finishing move, the Makuta was taken aback by the female Toa in a split second. One moment she was simply standing like a statue, unmoving and just staring with ghastly eyes. The next, her hands were on her buster sword, an enraged expression on her face as she jumped in the air, ramming her weapon into the Makuta's shoulder. He stumbled back but was able to block the second attack. The battle seemed to last forever as their eyes locked, dancing with beauty and graceless feats. She completely forgot about Komas. All Tachi could think about was her bittersweet revenge, nothing more. Her personal thoughts fueled her to fight, and fear encouraged it. The thought of death, and being captured again by Makuta put fear in her; literal terror. It was the only thing that scared her in the world, and from what she had learned, the only way to handle it was to face her fear. And kill it.

Tachi was barely able to block a heavy swing that pushed her sideways, and this gave the Makuta an opening that he graciously accepted.

He rammed his hammer into her side, and she spun back. A piece of armor under her chest had twisted back inside her, stabbing her organic tissue and wires. She grimaced, clutching her wound with one hand and stumbling to get up with the other. Shadows seem to suffocate her and swarm around Tachi, her eyes widened as she tried to escape such an attack, but it was useless. The shadows danced around her, twisting around and inside her. She struggled to stay sane; knowing helplessly that the Makuta was succeeding in killing her with his powers.

But then there was a loud bang, and the Makuta clutched his head and reeled, screaming aloud from the blast of deafening sound Komas was sending. His gun had already fired two blasts into the master of shadows, and now he shot again. And again. And again. The last shot charged straight into the Makuta's face, the bullet cracked in the mask. With a roar and a painful screech, the mask cracked and exploded from a small sound blast. The Makuta stumbled back, shocked and wounded. Unaware to where he had stepped, the Makuta cried out as he tripped out of the window to fall to his doom. Down, down, toward a deep dark abyss of unforgiving jagged rocks far below.

Tachi tried to get back up, but was unable to see properly. Her vision was blurring and darkening and it felt like her lungs had been shut off. Before blacking out she saw Komas rush to her side, yelling out something incomprehensible.

That was all she could recall as her body fell on the cold metal floor, her head lolling back.


	2. Section 2

**Section 2.0**

A flicker of dancing yellow light slowly came into view. Hazed, fuzzy and feeble—but it was there. Tachi inhaled, she smelt ash and the thick scent of humidity. Toa Tachi's breath was ragged and trembling at first when she woke up out of her dark sleep. Her state of consciousness before was simply a void of blackness. She was alive, but the confusion lingered, the mental attack had seemed to eat away her energy.

Tachi contemplation for reality slowly eased back, her numbness faded, and her eyesight had now finally returned fully. She absentmindedly at first eased her head toward the light to find a simple fire, the warmth and illumination easing the frostiness of the dark forest.

A mild sensation of alarm flooded throughout her. Tachi flung herself up and looked around with a goaded appearance. Dizziness from such fast movements erupted through the Toa and she staggered back to lean against a tree. She clutched her mask from a rising headache; and at last the Toa of Electricity unsteadily faced a figure sitting on the ground beside the fire across from her, staring at her unperturbedly.

"You had me actually worried; I thought you would never wake up." Komas straightened the goggles he wore. The fire reflected against his opaque specs as he was outwardly scrutinizing Tachi from head to toe.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh…only ten hours, give or take a few."

Tachi sighed and placed her back to the tree, sliding slowly down to the cool earth.

"We're lucky that was just a lesser Makuta. Who knows what would happen if we met the leader himself," Komas finally continued, crossing his arms around his chest. "This is the last time I'm being hired to kill a Makuta."

"You were hired?"

"Why else would I risk getting my mask scorched? Some fancy industry was willing to pay me a large sum to get that Makuta off the island. I seemed to have forgotten the likelihood of killing a Makuta and surviving."

Tachi could only stare at him frigidly, trying to place things together. Though she dare not show it, emotions flooded in her and she could not keep count of how she felt. Embarrassed and humiliated for acting so foolishly and then angry, terribly infuriated at herself when skirmishing against the Makuta.

Feelings seem to cool when she finally saw that she was not dead thanks to the mercy of this Toa. She gradually looked at her lower chest to where the wound had once been, now properly bandaged and repaired.

Komas stood up and walked over to Tachi gradually, the female immediately balked back, ready for action. But all he did was squat beside her.

"Kinda jumpy aren't you?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm craving a bula-berry pie…but that won't help us any right now."

Tachi nearly snorted from the comment. She was silent at first, and then glared at him skeptically.

"You're name is—?"

The Toa of Sonic offered his hand. "Toa Komas, ma'am."

Tachi did not return the favor and studied over him, like some specimen. Komas shrugged and removed the hand. His tone took more seriousness this time.

"Can I ask you why you risked your life to go kill that Makuta?"

She grimaced and turned away, avoiding the strange gaze of Komas.

"I was…in search of something."

"What could a Makuta have that you would honestly need?"

"Memories."

Komas mouth somewhat opened, but no sound came from him. It wasn't exactly the answer he thought he would get. Possibly she could have been some Dark Hunter, or a thief seeking treasures. But this was rather, unexpected.

"You're…" he paused and rubbed his chin. "Memories?"

"Just that," Tachi responded calmly. "They stole my memories long ago, and I want them back." She stopped speaking and momentarily looked straight up; through the brooding trees she could see millions of sparkling stars. She sighed, wishing this discussion was never brought up, but the Toa—Komas, had saved her. He at least deserved to know, Tachi supposed. And what was there really to give away?

She faced Komas again, he seemed curious, but stayed silent and patiently hoped she would speak. At length, Tachi gave in.

"I remember very little…" she said. "It's all visions and nightmares. I know I possibly protected an island, and the Makuta soon came… seeking… specimens."

Komas raised his eyebrow. "I'm starting to get the picture of this story, let me guess, you want to know what happened, right?"

Tachi shook her head. "You have no idea what it feels like to have your past…literally ripped from your head. But, there was something more, something important I'm forgetting, and I need to know what it is."

"That's all you remember, huh?"

"Not a thing. Except for guesses from my dreams…" Tachi's voice faded into the night, stopping herself from carrying on the conversation.

She rubbed her face, noticing she was without her visor and looked around tranquilly. It did not take a moment for her to notice her equipment lay neatly beside her.

She looked back at the Toa. It was hard to read Komas's composed expression, though Tachi dare not accept any pity from others, she felt mildly offended, unsure if he really had paid attention at all.

"I apologize, I am making little sense. I best be on my way." Tachi slowly stood up and began to pick up her visor.

Komas immediately jumped up. "Oh you don't have to leave so soon, I didn't mean to be obnoxious."

Tachi raised an eyebrow toward him as she picked up her sword. "No, I must. I have things to attend to and so do you I suppose. Thank you for assisting me."

Toa Tachi attached her long weapon to her back and started to head into the woods; however the Toa stopped when she heard Komas cleared his throat exasperatingly noisily.

"Miss Tachi, if you go that way, you're heading back toward that town."

Tachi spun around, infuriated. She wanted to go right over to him and slap his mask off. The sheer arrogance!

"Maybe you better stick with me 'till we make it to a small harbor a few hours from here. I'm sure you'll know your way from there."

Tachi looked at the ground, but she reluctantly knew it was the safest and quickest path to take.

"Very well, we should leave at once."

Komas scoffed, and a huge smile cracked over her face, yet again Tachi felt the need to walk over and strangle him.

"If you haven't noticed, it's still midnight. I've wasted the past days planning the assassination and then spending ten hours watching over _you_ without a wink of sleep. I'm not moving an inch until I've had at least a nap."

"You stayed up ten hours staring at me?" Tachi scowled, trying to contain her anger.

"You could say that," Komas shrugged. "Of course, it was better than you dying from the mental mess; you seemed shaken up quite a bit. You kept murmuring stuff in your sleep or having random seizures, it wasn't a pretty sight for someone as pretty as you."

Tachi had enough and walked straight up to him, a mere inch away from his mask.

"Let's get this straight, _sir_. Firstly, you need to tell me these things sooner; secondly I hope you know your pickup lines are absolutely unmoving."

The Toa of Sonics merely laughed quietly and walked back to original spot. He sat down with his back against a rock and looked up to the sky. "Usually the ladies adore my quotes. I guess it doesn't work for all, I suppose."

It was soon, instantly silent. Tachi still stood there, unsure of herself and why she got in this mess. The fire crackled and popped, and now was slowly fading to just glowing ash on burned wood. Trees swayed in the cold wind, they almost seemed to warily look down at the two Toa, brooding what had disturbed their tranquil forest.

Tachi finally sat down, removing her visor and placing her sword on the ground. She leaned against a tree groggily, staring at Komas for the longest moment until she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"You have arrived sooner than I expected."

"Sir, my plans were slightly…altered."

A bitter silence followed in the long exquisite hallway. A large window covered the entire left wall, revealing a beautiful view—a view, that could only be thought of as beautiful by the minds taken with greed and insanity. This city, like many others of the region was now destroyed, forgotten and crumbling. With a dry distaste feeling in the wind, sand would waver about slowly, covering the decaying buildings.

But, Makuta Szian who stood staring out this window to view such destruction felt it as a wondrous playground. The other that quietly stood beside him was a stranger creature, green and hunched down, filthy and coarse. It was unquestionably a mere test subject of the Makuta who now served his master without question.

Makuta Szian removed his attention from the window and looked calmly toward his pet, studying how it was uncomfortable in the stillness.

"It was a simple task; you were to kill Makuta Muurax. Wipe him off the face of the universe. Eradicate, assassinate…how many more words from the basic language you must know to understand?"

"Yes, I understood fully sir. But you see as I was about to kill him; two Toa beat me to him."

"Two Toa?"

"Yes, by their appearances I'd say they were mercenaries."

"It seemed he had more enemies that I thought." Szian's fashionable deep voice faded as he turned around and started down the hallway. The slave was unsure at first, but finally began to follow his master.

"He was a weak link in the line of the Makuta species," Szian said. "His destiny to me felt like the mere purpose to make our great Brotherhood look filthy and indisputably puny. Makuta Teridax would agree if he knew of my doings, so it was my humble duty to make sure he ended. He was never powerful, smart or had any senses…weak, completely a weak link."

Another cold long silence followed. Something that seemed to be popular among Makuta Szian's speaking behavior. His heavy footsteps echoed calmly in the placid building, and without any break opened a door out of the hallway to enter into a dark room. It was filled with the complex machinery and technology that any traditional Makuta exploited. The slave that followed his master looked around unnervingly, staring at such devices that he had grown much too familiar with. It made the room all too ominous.

Once this space perhaps belonged to the Toa or Turaga, a library it was most possibly, seeing that the shelves around the room were filled with dusty parchments and stone tablets. But now the black jaggedness of the stone walls seemed to haunt around, a room most suited for Makuta of the Brotherhood.

The Makuta sat in a large chair, calmly placing his hands on the desk in front of him and stared at his servant.

"So, tell me, you were there when this happened. Who were these honourable Toa that beat you to this task?"

"There was a male and a female," The creature immediately said. "I was perched high above the roof, examining the crime, so I can give little details. But, the male was a Toa of Sonics. The other, was one of lightning…electricity."

The Makuta truthfully seemed unimpressed with this information. He tapped his fingers against the desk and the creature almost wanted to cringe and the tedious beating sound. He decided it best to find more information about Toa.

"I know of the female's name. The Toa of Sonics called her by the name of Tachi, she—"

The rhythmic beating stopped. Just as if time froze. The only thing that reassured the creature that time was still moving was from the low moaning of wind outside and the faint drips of liquid in some of the experimental wires and tubes. Finally Szian stood up and strode over to his creation, staring down at him with his blood red eyes.

"Are you mistaken?" Szian abruptly seemed distant; a look of apprehension crossed his face for a mere second. The servant took a step back, wondering what the Makuta was brooding about. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"She was injured; he called out the name Tachi quite a lot…"

"She was of a purple colour? She wore a Mahiki styled mask?"

"Yes, yes sir…"

Szian turned around, placing his hand on a large test cylinder and glared at the green waters that it contained. He didn't say a word for the longest moment; just clutched the vat and his body seemed to stiffen. She was supposed to be dead, wasn't she? Yes, yes of course she was. He remembered. How could fate play such a terrible bet on him? Could this be another Tachi? No, no, he could feel inside him that it was her.

"That Toa," he spoke, his voice containing some internal irritation. "She must be killed. And I do not simply mean kill—completely destroyed…the glitch…within her system. No one must know of it."

"Glitch… sir?"

The Makuta jerked around and the creature regretted his curiosity. But Szian did nothing, just walked closer and bent down to face his servant.

"It is none of your concern. You were created to obey, not to ask questions. I know these Toa are dangerous, do not underestimate them if they have enough wits to kill Makuta, even if that said Makuta was pathetic. I want you to capture the female. Bring her to me. Kill the other. If all comes to worst—kill her. Don't let her get away. This is not a suggestion, more of a…necessity for your continual use."

If the creature could, he would have gulped and began to sweat; he decided to bring another topic up. "Should we inform the brotherhood of this?"

Makuta Szian walked over to a small box, his large sharp fingers toyed over it, and finally he opened it. He pulled out a small metal chip and stared at it, bringing it into the light to watch the shiny piece of machinery reflect around the room.

"No. I don't want any reports about this whatsoever, this is a personal matter." he spoke out directly, still studying the device with a wary eye.

The servant's dirty green head nodded and stood there a moment watching his master. Makuta Szian said nothing else while the creature stood there; it decided this was a good time to slip out. The servant slowly edged out of the room and Szian was left in the dark room unaccompanied.

Szian placed the device down on the desk and stooped by the table, hands pressing down on the desk and his head lowered down, brooding about the situation. Finally after a long moment of standing like that, he looked up to stare at the experiments that littered the room, his expression abnormally dismayed.

"Though, one may consider…dear Tachi an importance to destiny."


	3. Section 3

**Section 3.0**

Komas came walking out a large and luxurious building; his hand squirmed into a small pouch that attached onto his belt, calmly jogging down the steps leading to the streets below. He turned to see Tachi where he had left her, sitting on a bench nearby an old building. Komas made a half grin, surprised the Toa didn't up and leave.

He joined her, sitting down and leaning against the wall leisurely with his feet propped out. He followed her gaze, only to notice she was absentmindedly staring around the small village, deep in thought. Her eyes would sometimes follow a Matoran walking down the street or others preparing to open shops and businesses in the cool morning. Their reflections in the puddles of water scattered around the dirt street and the modish traditional Matoran homes loomed close by in serenity. Voices merged together in the town, all speaking of various concerns. Feet clattered about, tame Rahi roared or squawked, being brought in the trade; all the different noises and vibrations, Komas heard it all.

Though the small village was by the sea; a variety of different Matoran lived in the area, all tradesmen, sailors, or the average farmer. Its simplicity was quite uninteresting in Komas's book. His interests in communities were of the larger and most popular cities with shining skyscrapers and trendy technology. Then again, to rather hear the waves crash placidly around the docks and beaches from the sea instead of deafening explosions he usually had to deal with on missions was somewhat wanted.

"Well…" Komas spoke up finally. "I got paid. A nice sum too; I doubt I'm doing any work like that again. But I think it's only fair you deserve at least half."

"I don't want any money." Tachi responded, her chin resting against her hands as she hunched down still examining the village.

"Nothing?"

"I don't need it."

Komas leaned downward to look at her and Tachi's cold eyes drifted toward him like a ghost. Komas couldn't help but feel uneasy from her piercing glance.

"_Hmph_, you sure are…indifferent."

Tachi stood up from the bench and rubbed her neck. "I assume that is a bad thing."

"No, not at all," Komas said. "I like the cold and quiet type."

It took a second for The Toa of Sonics to notice Tachi was walking away. He stumbled to stand and caught up with her through the busy street.

"Why don't you go find a woman that will actually enjoy your company?" Tachi spoke out curtly, turning down toward the main street, carefully avoiding from bumping into Matoran.

Komas momentarily focused his attention to some good smelling food that was being sold nearby, but then returned his concentration back to the insolent female.

"You could call it curiosity," he replied. "I hope you know how particular it is to meet someone that hunts Makuta to retain lost memories. Tell you the truth ma'am I'm not sure if I would want my memories back if I was captured by Makuta."

"You question all about me," Tachi retorted, ignoring Komas's statement. "But I know nothing of you. It is an unfair bargain."

"I don't see what's so exciting about me. I'm a mercenary; I travel around getting paid to kill off morons like that Makuta."

"No one becomes a Toa doing dirty work like that."

Komas rubbed the three long scars that contorted the right side of his mask and for once Tachi noticed his expression drift to more of a scowl.

"It's a long story." Komas finally spoke up and then looked away from Tachi's inquisitive stare. The Toa of electricity caught herself smiling from the situation.

But something changed. Komas's frown faded away into a blank expression and he just stood there staring out around the harbor. He didn't move a muscle, but finally his head jerked around, glancing from left to right suspiciously. Tachi moved in front of him and cocked her head.

"Uh, hello?"

Komas just put a finger to his mouth, signaling her to stay silent. Tachi was going to continue her questioning anyway, but in a mere split second, his hand jerked out and grabbed Tachi by the arm and pulled her over to a nearby alleyway. When she was able, Tachi wrenched away from his grasp, upset.

"What in the name of Karzahni are you doing?" She snapped.

"We're being watched." Komas responded, and his hand gradually slipped down to clutch his weapon. He then answered Tachi's question before it could be asked.

"I could hear them. The sounds around the village were…disturbed. A different rhythm, a balance was off."

Tachi didn't squander a second thinking it over and took what he said as truth. "I presume someone isn't so happy about what we did those two nights ago." Tachi pointed out. "I suggest we leave the area, I don't want to harm the innocent here."

Komas nodded his head in agreement, and carefully edged his back to the wall, and peered around the corner.

"Should we split or—"

_Wham._

A powerful force rocked against Komas, sending the Toa tripping into a pile of wooden crates with a crash. Matoran nearby jumped from the scare, gasping and immediately backed away, already sensing the trouble. Tachi had bounded out, sword in hand and looked around.

"If you're not dead get up!"

Komas staggered up and cursed, rubbing his large silver brace. "Oh gee, that's heartening!"

It was Tachi's turn to grab hold of Komas. She pulled him away behind a food stand and the two ducked, just as another bullet sped over them. They froze, back against the stand, trying to plan to plan the next course of action

Tachi's visor brimmed golden, the small device reading around the area for any movement. Nothing she could see, which made it all too hazardous. She couldn't distinguish or pick up anything hostile around, but she sensed it. The feeling crawling around Tachi made her hand tighten on the handle of the long sword.

"There's a sniper around here. Might I suggest we…" Komas cleared his throat. "…Scuttle on outta' here?"

Tachi nodded her head, giving up arguing with the Toa. She took a deep breath, eyes focused to the road heading out of the town. Matoran around the street stared at the Toa wide-eyed, slowly backing into their homes. The air seemed parched and filled with the stench of evil. Where could the sniper be? What was going on?

_1…_

_2…_

_3._

Tachi burst down the street, feet digging into the muddy ground. Her body hunched, face determined. Komas was quick to follow, his head jolting around, using his element to sense any sounds their enemy could be making.

This attack came faster than either expected; Komas grabbed hold of Tachi by the neck and pulled her to the side just as a flash came straight down into the earth. The bullet was missed by a split second, and now was deep into the earth steaming.

As if matters could not get worse, a large Rahi suddenly came from around the corner. Spiked and covered with red armor. Its claws slid into a halting stop, dirt sprayed everywhere. Sickened yellow eyes of madness focused at the charging Toa.

"I'm getting sick of this," Tachi held her weapon close by her and pointed it defiantly at the wild rahi. "We're going straight through!"

Komas caught on promptly. He spun around, feet sliding in the slippery mud and pointed his weapon out, firing several rounds at random by the nearby taller buildings. Tachi brought out her hand as surge of electricity danced around it, and the crackle of lightning soared straight through the centre of the creature. Tachi swung her weapon, the powerful feat going straight through the weakened area; the body cracked, and flew separate ways just as Tachi and Komas ran straight through. Wires, metal pieces, all flung about in the air.

Komas sensed another bullet surging toward them and jerked his head back, activating his Calix. The projectile missed him by an inch. Tachi twisted her body and blocked it with her sword; it meekly clanked against the protosteel and flew off into the sky.

Tachi jumped on a wooden plank leaning against the barrier, ran up it and flew off down toward the ground, her body stiffly together and she spun and finally landed neatly on the grass. Komas took a heavier approach as he landed beside her with a shaky thump. He pointed the streamline weapon around, walking backwards toward the tall mountainous cliffs that hung threateningly beside the ocean. Large white clouds rolled by, the sense of such tall natural structures seemed almost dizzying. A strong moan of wind passed the two; the tall grass shook around them. They waited, they didn't move, didn't breathe. Weapons ready to fire or to swing at any moment. Their attacker was near, but never came. Both Toa felt the vague sentiment of being toyed with—watched with enjoyment, the enemy taking their time for the kill. Shocked cries from the Matoran came from over the wall, completely baffled at the mere few minute situations.

A roar came from behind Komas and he flipped back, missing a swing from a staff that a white Rahkshi held. Looking back in the air he fired his weapon, tearing up armor and destroyed the kraata inside. The body fell on the ground with a lifeless echo.

A score of other Rahkshi seemed to jump all around them, ambushing through the forest. They screeched aloud with terrible voices, raising their staves as their powers flowed threateningly around them. Komas slowly caught onto what their enemy was doing. The sniper wasn't important anymore—it had pushed them straight into a trap.

"I'll bring the thunder, you show that lightning." Komas responded in a lively voice, putting some more bullets in his weapon carefully, and acting unaware to the charging monsters.

"There are eight of them, can you handle it?" Tachi questioned dryly.

"Obviously…Wait, me? What about you?"

Tachi placed her hand on her sword, and electricity sparkled all around it. She pointed toward two of the Rahkshi and a powerful explosion rumbled out toward them. After a blinding flash, only charred metal remained. Tachi turned to face Komas with a dominant expression.

Komas grunted and charged up his gun. Activating his mask he ran right in the mess. With amazing agility he flipped, jumped and twisted around the beings, firing around at the vital spots. For such a tall and strapping being Komas was agile and quick, his fancy and deadly moves weakening the ambushers. Tachi came and did the finishing blows, swinging her buster sword with flair and power. Unlike the last battle with the Makuta, Tachi seemed calm—almost too calm for the situation as she blocked an acid attack by the tall creatures. Komas kept a wary eye out for Tachi, but it seemed useless, she didn't need help or protection. Dancing around like an unstoppable entity, was she even of this universe? Surely no one could fight as faultless as Tachi did.

Komas grasped hold of one of the Rahkshi nearest to him by the stiff metal neck. Komas brutally head butted it and it rolled on the ground. The Toa of Sonics pointed his weapon at it, but before any shot could be fired Tachi came down, her sword digging into its chest as sparks flew. It made a screech and with minor twitches, expired.

"That one was mine." Komas snapped. Irritation washed over his face as he watched Tachi look around the battered area.

"You work too slowly." Tachi simply said. Komas didn't have time to answer; a screech was heard off in the distance. The remaining Rahkshi were charging at them, and Komas barely avoided a powerful blast of acid from one. The Toa of Sonics already felt his energy slipping away; they couldn't handle this stance for long.

"We gotta plan something…" Komas spoke up, taking a few deep breaths. "Tachi, we—Tachi?"

The Toa spun around and gaped. She was no longer behind him, instead already climbing and jumping nimbly up the tan rock face.

Komas wasn't sure if what she was doing was foolish or smart, but it seemed better than fighting on a wide field with little protection. Quickly Komas used his mask power and jumped to catch up with Tachi. Possibly, they could throw an ambush on their ambushers in the cliffs.

They ran with speed up the slim and crumbling cliffs, and behind the corners of rocks, trying to lose the dreaded Rahkshi. They heard the screeches of the enemy coming from behind; apparently the arrangement wasn't working as well as either hoped.

Brown textures of rough rocks blurred beside them, the roar of waves down below. The speed of which everything was moving even made Komas's wits a little baffled. Playing hide and seek around cliffs that could break apart at any given moment were not his type of game.

Fate seemed determined to continually challenge the two Toa. Up ahead, a gap was seen on the slim cliff path. Dust flew everywhere from the unsteady rocks and debris fell down to the ocean to meet other jagged and infested rocks, they were left with a dead end.

Tachi slid to a stop before falling down to the sea. She turned around to face Komas, but what she saw made her heart lurch. Komas continued to run.

Before she could do anything, Komas grabbed her by the waist and jumped over the broken path. For the first time that Tachi remembered the impulsive actions made her shriek aloud. The water and dangerous rocks were right under their feet as they flew over the breach.

Komas pulled out his gun with his free hand, twisting around to point it toward the charging Rahkshi. He clicked a switch on his gun and it brimmed red. He only had a few seconds to do this, but it felt like it would never end as they floated in midair. The agonizing breathless seconds of wondering whether they would live, or die.

Komas fired, the powerful blast surged toward the screeching Rahkshi. It hit, a sound blast rocketed, and even deafening Komas's ears as the explosion shook behind them. He clutched on Tachi, shielding her from the blast. Smoke and debris danced around, and the dusty air distorted past them. Komas could almost envision them falling to the jagged rocks, but instead his back rammed against the sea cliff, and the two tumbled down on an overhang.

Tachi was the first to limp up, coughing and shaking the dust off her. She looked up to find where the Rahkshi once was now covered with piles of rocks and steaming ashes.

"You're the most dim-witted being I have ever met. What is your problem?" Tachi gritted between her teeth.

If one could see Komas's eyes, he probably would have just rolled them. With a grumble he slowly dragged himself up. They were alive from the treacherous clash, that's all he cared about; nevertheless he couldn't help but brag to himself how fancy of a move he pulled off to kill the Rahkshi.

He was about to walk over to her, but abruptly stiffened and eyebrows shot up. He flung an index finger toward her.

"Behind you!"

Tachi didn't have anytime to react. A dark green, hunkering creature flung out from thin air, tackling Tachi and rolling on the sparse space. By the time Komas had neared the calamity with gun pointed, the creature had pinned and pulled her up. A large launcher was held dangerously close at her head.

"Don't move Toa," the creature spoke. "Put your weapon down if you want to see her live."

Komas grunted, clutching onto his weapon. It seemed they couldn't get a mere few minutes of rest without being attacked and threatened. The creature pushed the weapon at Tachi's mask. The metal clanged against her Mahiki. This creature was not joking, and Komas felt he only had a few seconds to save her.


	4. Section 4

**Section 4.0**

There was little other choice as Komas ran millions of thoughts and plans through his head, like a desperate and frenzy processor. The creature was disgruntled and tall, powerfully built with silver spikes that shimmered around his armor. Its eyes widened as it clutched onto the seemingly stationary Tachi.

Komas didn't want to, he knew it was a stupid idea; but finally he gave in, his weapon dropped to the dusty ground.

"You…you Toa are so predictable," The creature said. "My master warned me of how dangerous you can be…you did not disappoint. Of course, everyone knows the one weakness of Toa, no matter who they are."

Komas glowered, frantically looking for the higher hand as the creature slowly began to back up. When he faced Tachi, her expression changed in a flash to look both angry and disappointed.

"Komas, you moron!" She yelled harshly, eyes shimmering with rage and she momentarily stared at the gun that lay on the ground. Her hand swung against the creature's clawed arm, and a bang echoed out. The bullet missed, striking a cliff right of them. The commotion unsettled a gathering of flying Rahi, scattering them about as they squawked in fear.

Tachi spun around in the grip of the enemy, and jumped against the cliff's wall. She pushed and spun over its head, forcing the green mass to let go and ram into the wall. Tachi landed and ran over, swinging out a kick with her leg. Her foot hit against the creature's head harshly, sending him skimming in the earth and toward the edge of the overhang.

Komas wasted no more time and jumped on top of the dazed foe. He placed his gun intimately by the head and used his free hand to clutch the wired neck.

"You sick spawn of a rahi, what are you trying to pull on us?"

The intrepid expression the creature once wore immediately dispersed. Its eyes widened and shook all over. It opened its jaws to speak, but no sound came forth.

"I'll force the sound out of you or I'll tear your metal brain out and find the information myself." Komas glared, shaking the body. "You have three seconds before I lose my temper."

"Please, please, mercy Toa…! I was commanded to do so, I feared for my life!"

The Toa of Sonics seemed to ignore the squeaky voice and charged up his gun. The creature froze and yelped from fear; the gun glowed in its hallow red eyes.

"Let's start somewhere," said Komas. "Who sent you to kill us?"

The creature sighed—or if that was possible for such an experimental mess to do. "My master…I care little for him…I would wish him dead, but I fear the outcome. I am much too afraid of him…"

"Who. Sent. You?" Komas repeated in a slow intimating voice.

"His name…his name is Szian; he is Makuta! He knew of the female Toa and wanted her dead. He…did not tell me why."

Tachi blinked and looked at Komas. "This has nothing to do with the other Makuta?"

"No… no…" The creature stuttered. "Makuta Szian disliked the Makuta you killed. I was commanded to kill him, you beat me to him. He just wanted the female Toa…"

The creature's jaw clamped shut, still fearfully watching the Toa; it did not want to continue giving away data of his Master.

"Is that all the information you can give us?" Komas questioned. The creature just looked at him and hesitantly nodded his head. Komas smiled, his grip nearly loosening. Suddenly without caveat, Komas darted his hands into the creature's neck, tearing apart a small gear within. Sparks emitted for a second from the creatures body.

The Makuta's servant twitched and gagged. He did not know Toa could be so terrorizing, the empty glare of Komas made him tremble. The interrogation, it vaguely reminded him of all those past experiments… it didn't want that, it couldn't handle it.

"His…his location!" the servant stifled, finally giving in as Komas's hand was about to reach toward his head. "He resides in an abandoned fortress, in the Vayoha island chains west of here…it is not hard to miss!"

Komas muttered something, still holding onto the creature and just glowered at it. Finally he removed the gun away from the creature's face and stood up, pushing the Makuta's servant aside.

"Get outta here."

"You...you are not going to kill me?"

"Go jump off a cliff or something if you want," Komas retorted. "My sound ammunition ain't worth your guts. I've wasted enough over the past few days."

It stood there hunched, staring at the two Toa with wary green eyes, wondering fearfully if these two mercenaries were lying. But Tachi and Komas didn't move. They just stared at him with cold perceiving eyes. Its slender three fingered hand clutched the injured neck and rushed back from the cliffs, running clumsily away.

"Useless piece of junk." Komas grimaced as he put away his gun and crossed his arms.

Tachi just shook her head, attaching her weapon to her back. "You let him live?"

"I'm still a Toa; I don't always have the right to take away a life." Komas said, looking back to the small green figure fading in the distance, scrambling up the cliffs. Tachi watched the creature fade away around the cliffs to disappear in the forest, and she turned and acknowledged Komas's leniency. He turned to face her and seemed to read her mind.

"There is a thing called justice and mercy. You might want to think about it."

Tachi grimaced, not particularly happy she was getting a petite lecture.

Without any time to waste, she had already turned around and began to scale up to a safer pathway. Tachi moved swiftly and neatly, ignoring if Komas was following. Finally after the tiring minutes, she jumped back down to the grassy earth on the other side; she was met with large dark trees and clear air. Komas expected her to walk off, but she just stood there waiting for him as he staggered down off the ridge.

"I am going after that Makuta." Tachi spoke when he was within earshot. Her eyes looked out past the trees and toward the sea thoughtfully.

Komas didn't look extremely happy about her choice. "I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going to hunt anymore Makuta."

"Then don't come at all." Tachi snapped back, her voice sounding like she was about to break into a fit of anger.

Komas let his shoulders sag and he carefully inched up to her. "I was teasing…look, I think our destinies are intertwined, I'm not going anywhere."

"How can I trust you?" Tachi demanded. Her eyes studying the silver and dust covered Toa.

Komas for once looked outraged at Tachi's bitter attitude. "Excuse me? I just saved you approximately two point five times; and I've helped you out of mess that you started with the bloody Brotherhood. I don't do work for free sweetheart, so I'm sticking around until I get paid back."

Tachi just looked at him and took a deep breath, he seemed angry for a moment, but finally he chuckled, shaking his head and smiled. "So you're pretty much stuck with me, dear."

"It looks like I don't have a choice." Tachi said, and brought out her hand. A small spark of electricity flowed around her finger tips. Her expression softened eventually when she began to walk toward the road.

Tachi was good at containing her emotions, being detached and apathetic; but nevertheless her old forgotten self whispered inside her like a tiny conscious, grateful and pleased.

Tachi would openly say she was not a believer in destiny, but every being knew it was true. She could not deny how things were settling out. And apparently destiny had set her to be with this Toa to chase after Makuta. For good or ill, she would have to wait and see.

"Then we find a way to make it to the Vayoha island chains." She spoke promptly. Komas just nodded his head smiling; the acceptation from her set him in a lighter mood.

"Back to the village?"

"No, they will not accept us after the scare. We will travel by foot until we reach another harbor."

Komas sighed, but started walking down the path with Tachi almost gliding in front. For awhile the two were chary, wondering if another attacker would come out. But after walking for a long, wordless hour, nothing happened. Just the flying rahi would pass over their heads, high above in the blue sky. Trees danced about in the wind, and the feeling of peace and harmony took over the edgy tense moments Komas and Tachi were experiencing.

Tachi couldn't help but feel relief wash over her. For both surviving the battle and knowing her next course of action. If this Makuta knew her and wanted her dead, it could only be assumed that this could be the Makuta in charge of destroying her memories. This Makuta Szian wasn't looking for revenge because of the other Makuta, he was looking for her.

**:::::**

**:::::**

The woodland soon cleared away to an endless land of hilly fields, the long strands of dried grass scratched against one another as they flowed like water, shimmering under the brilliance of the setting sun, embracing the lighthearted tranquility. Neither of the two Toa spoke, just taking in what had happened the long hours ago. Small huts of straw or pale stone of the Matoran were close by the long and seemingly endless trail, smoke quietly coming out of the chimneys, the shadowy smolder to be swept away in the wind. The farmers stopped from their work to look over to see the strange Toa walking by their rural panorama. Occasionally some would wave, while others just quietly stared from under their straw hats.

Tachi took no notice and simply looked down at her feet, taking long strides. She felt Komas behind her, making soundless footsteps while he leisurely followed. The female didn't look back at him, just thought it over.

She finally admitted she felt awkward with another being. For so long all she did was plan and kill, not speaking a single word sometimes for weeks. Now she probably had spoken more in a few hours than she usually could do in a week.

The company… it felt, easing for her. She could not remember her past, no matter how hard she tried, but the feeling of missing someone reminisced. Maybe many people. Now all were probably dead, simply decaying on a destroyed island that she used to cherish. The blankness of her mind almost made her want to shriek with irritation. She just wanted to stare around a corner to see the truth but was unable to no matter how hard she strained.

Who were her past friends? Did she have any at all? Her Toa allies… who were they? Were any alive, or like her, perhaps? Lost in a darkness of blankness and dubious unease?

There were so many questions Tachi had and through the years she had found little answers. She presumed she had to hope for the best, and sooner or later the problem would disperse.

Hope was a complicated word for her. She didn't think about it. Tachi, Toa of Electricity just moved on. Hope and despair was of little significance to her, she didn't care. But she wondered what chances there would be if she could find her memories. Wasn't this selfish for a Toa? Could she not be doing better in the world by helping the innocent?

Tachi bleakly thought of this, but after a moment resisted. Memories or not, she was going to have vengeance. The pitiful Makuta had their fun, and it was her turn to play the games.

But, with Toa Komas she felt as if she had stronger motivation, a better purpose. She just wasn't doing this for herself, but for all the ones she once knew, lost in the lonely past.

This was for redemption. It was justice.

Tachi almost wanted to regret this tender thinking about her new partner and other emotional feelings when she saw Komas jog up to her. She shook her head, trying to come out of her yawning thoughts. Tachi skeptically noted his strange expression and gradually jammed onto what he was going to initiate.

"Say, Tachi…" He started slowly, easing beside her as he looked around a moment at the scenery. His scarred though robust silver armor glimmered around in the light of the sun.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know, you're a pretty good fighter and all, for a lady."

Tachi didn't respond and seemed to ignore the compliment.

Komas smiled, placing his hands to rest on his belt. "I guess I just like girls with a little... shock to them."

Tachi immediately stopped and snorted out loud. The crude noise from such a refine being as Tachi made Komas freeze. Tachi removed her visor from her mask and smiled as she rubbed a hand over her purple mask. She was still trying to figure Komas, was he really serious in his jokes or was he just trying to poke fun at her?

Tachi finally got over it, knowing he had probably done this with countless of other fair ladies. She continued to walk on wordlessly, and one might've caught Komas's entertained smirk as he followed, as if he had succeeded in some plan.

"I thought I told you your lines are absolutely unmoving." Tachi spoke out seriously with a straight face.

"I just thought it was worth trying."

Tachi sighed and looked at him with her yellow eyes. "Is this something special, or do you normally do this with the ladies?"

Komas shrugged, both hands now fooling with his goggles. "Both possibly. You always seem down in the pit, I just wanted to cheer you up."

Tachi looked away, and continued to walk. She didn't say anything some long dragging minutes—she really didn't perceive anything worth saying.

Tachi wanted to ignore the statement, though inside she felt reassured for once in her forlorn years of wandering, even if the reassurance was rather... childish and flirtatious. She finally took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt the wind press peacefully around her. Her lips slipped up into a frank smile. Frail and almost unnoticeable, but it was truthful.

"Well, thank you for trying."


	5. Section 5

**Section 5.0**

Tachi's eyes drifted open. They opened ever so carefully as her gaze was welcomed with the blinding light of the sun. She leaned against a crate, indistinctly feeling the boat rock up and down from the shifting waves of the never ending ocean. The Toa clutched her head, the twinge of as if a vein had been cut from circulation in her head, or a gear cracked. She forced herself to ignore such ache and slowly stood up. The small fisherman's boat moved at a steady speed, the salty wind somewhat eased her foggy head.

Her attention then turned to face Komas at the bow of the ship, leaning against the side and staring off to their remote destination. Komas had paid the Matoran that owned this vessel a considerable amount to get where they wanted. It was a place Tachi had heard by rumors was not a place any retreat—but quite the opposite. A lifeless island chain that merciless Makuta conquered long ago. He must've brooded within his decaying fortress, foiling the good and experimenting on grotesque matters for countless years.

If Tachi had been around this area years ago, she probably would have torn this Makuta called Szian as fast as she could. Yet because of her memory, she felt ignorant around many regions. Komas on the other hand, knew every nook and cranny of the entire world. Earlier he gawped about the countless lands he had visited. From far away islands like Xia to above the domes to feral and strange lands.

No matter how much the Toa of Sonics spoke, he seemed miraculously talented at keeping his past indistinct. Such ways made Tachi almost uncomfortable, wondering if he was some sort of iniquity agent. But as her yellow eyes studied the Toa leisurely resting against the boat humming some tune, it seemed amusing and absurd to think such things after what they went through.

His silver Calix shifted toward her, as if the whole time he knew she was looking at him. Tachi stiffened and looked away from her associate. She stared at the Matoran who permitted taking them to the island and watched him trot into the cabin holding a net. After a moment, her attention returned back toward where Komas was standing, but instead of being at the front of the ship, he now stood a foot away from her with arms crossed. Tachi was not startled but the nuisance of Komas using his element constantly was being a strain.

"Must you do that?" Tachi retorted.

"Well I could ask you the same when you stare at me with those conspicuous yellow eyes of yours," he said. "Of course that would be a lie as it doesn't bother me the least. What do you want?"

"What?"

The Toa scoffed and rubbed his hands together. "You're thinking. And when woman think it's usually always some dastardly plan. You have stared at me the entire trip and I'm trying to figure why. I mean, sure I'm awfully handsome, but you are always up to something different."

Tachi leaned herself against the crate with eyes toward the sky and exhaled, trying to decide whether or not to toss Komas in the water. She lastly thought against it, and turned toward Komas unenthusiastically.

As for Komas's thoughts, he considered Tachi's personality and expected the Toa to fall in a cold silence and ignore him—instead he got quite the contrary.

"Well, I'll spit it out. What made you become a mercenary?"

"Wha—? That's definitely random." Komas raised his eyebrows, not expecting such a query. He rubbed his chin and looked around a moment, purposely trying to procrastinate the answer.

"I do not appreciate knowing nothing about someone I'm working with."

"Hmm…fair enough," he shrugged. "Well…I got tired of being a cop I assume."

Tachi leaned toward him and ridiculed. "You of all people, were a cop?"

"Yeah, yeah. Is that so hard to believe? That was forever ago, though. Back when Toa were actually popular."

Tachi fell into a curious state as he became silent, looking anywhere except at her. One part of her felt slightly bad for being nosey, but the other was enjoying the moment of interrogating him. Komas seemed to dumbly stare back at her, and he finally concluded she wanted more info on the matter.

"I worked with about…oh, four other Toa I believe around various islands and cities. Technically the word 'cop' or 'agent' is a bit inflated; I was like every other Toa out there in the world: a moron and naïve. But we got the job done fighting against foes and conspiracies. It wasn't a bad job at all."

"Well, what made you leave?"

Komas looked at the base of the boat; his hands began to fiddle around his gun.

"My squad died. They were murdered by a…uncivilized tribe. I decided it best for me to try…new professions."

Tachi's inquisitive mood faded when she saw the flamboyant mercenary fall in a cold, depressing stillness. She wanted to say something to him, possibly an aphorism of pity, but she could not find the words. She had always figured a mercenary or bounty hunter were what they were out of greedy hearts; but it seemed Komas's reasons were different, as far as his quick account told.

Before she could say anything else, the fisherman trotted out of the cabin, holding a map. The Matoran went to quietly talk to his partner who was sailing the ship, and then waved at the two Toa.

"Oy! We can almost see land, we'll be there soon!"

Tachi looked at Komas, concerned for a moment about his sudden stillness, and then walked rigorously over to the Matoran.

"Where on the island is the city?" Tachi questioned.

"Oh…I believe around the center ma'am," the Matoran said, handing the map to her. "It's not hard to miss, specially the tall cursed black fortress that the Makuta lives in…or well, it's all rumors."

"It ain't no rumors, that bloody place is littered with Rahkshi and terrible experiments!" The steersman replied harshly, spitting something out of his mouth. "How do you plan to get in there? What are you two anyway, performance folk hired to entertain a Makuta?"

"We're paying you two to take us, not to ask questions." Komas responded tersely, coming up to join the party. He looked out to faintly see the islands ever so slowly inch into view. He returned his gaze to the Matoran who was grimacing at him. The other fisherman cleared his throat and got between his friend and Komas.

"We'll be there shortly; we don't want to be near that island very long, once we get there, jump off and that will be the end of that."

Komas squatted down and shook the Matoran's hand. "It's much appreciated."

The fisherman smiled, nodding his green Hau and scampered off to unknot some nets. The steersman just muttered something and continued to focus his attention at the islands.

Komas pulled out his gun and let his hand glide over the silver complicated exterior. Tachi wasn't sure if he had already forgotten about their short conversation or was still trying to evade her gaze. She gradually slipped beside him and looked over his scarred mask. Komas's head drifted toward her and he just nodded his head with an encouraging grin.

**:::::**

**:::::**

Lights flickered around a dark room, the blue and green aura hues casting dancing shadows around the metal edifice. The occasional noises of clicks and buttons pressing were perceived around the streamline and advanced room. Toward the far side a figure sat, eyes focused intently on his job. The holographic screen in front of the small white being flickered to life, within seconds white font of the Matoran language covered the screen in an arranged style, the device humming and brewing as it calculated the task given by the programmer.

Long minutes followed of the same suite and the figure just sat still carefully reading over what was laid in front of him. His eyes darted left to right, and up and down at the reports.

The door across hissed open and a tall dark green figure strode in, feet clanking on the metal floor. Into the bleak light, the tall being was an air Toa. He leaned down toward the computer; he straightened some form of a waistcoat that he wore, and then looked at the programmer.

"What's to report, Philo?" The Toa questioned in an aged voice.

The Matoran immediately started pressing some keys, his eyes never drifting away from the device.

"Flood of reports came in from the western continent, sir," Philo said. "Some nasty problems happened while our attention was diverted."

The air Toa sighed, rubbing his mask. "We can't give five minutes without conspiracies blowing up in our faces or terrorists running around like swarms of visorak. What happened now, Stelt finally blew up?"

The Matoran grinned, shaking his head. "No, chief, I think I have better."

The Matoran pressed a few more buttons on his table. An image of an island came into view.

"Makuta Muurax is dead."

The chief's eyebrows deepened and he leaned closer in, hands placed on the desk.

"Your sources gave me reports earlier this afternoon when they stormed in concerning this." Philo continued softly, studying his commandant's expression. "He apparently fell off the cliff—and he didn't survive."

"Suicide?"

"No sir, there was signs of hostile acts." Philo paused and bent down to open a compartment. After a few moments of shuffling through papers, he came back up and held a parchment.

"The _T.S.T.C.—_or _Taun Southern Trading Company_ hired a mercenary to kill the Makuta. And they claimed this Toa did it."

Philo handed the paper over, and the Toa's old eyes scanned over it, after a dead silence the Toa of air grunted.

"Komas."

The Ko-Matoran nodded his head. "No sooner after the village was attacked, but it was unharmed. Various reports indicated a squad of Rahkshi was after Toa Komas and some other Toa who was with him."

The Toa scoffed as he read over the report. "…'_Subject was found with a female Toa of Lightning, being pursued by Makuta servants. They disappeared into the nearby sea cliffs. Fate is unknown_'…how predictable of you Komas, now you probably have the entire Brotherhood chasing you." He stopped and grimaced, handing the parchment back to Philo. The Toa looked down at his feet and then at the screen, exhaling noisily.

"Sir…Toa Niihlus?" Philo quietly spoke up. "What's our next step?"

"I want an investigation on this ASAP, Philo T'sak." He answered instantaneously, already planning ahead. "There is something wrong here. I think some of those Makuta in the district are holding more secrets than we thought. And we cannot afford anymore Toa throwing their lives so uselessly away."

There was something wrong, Niihlus knew it. He was a veteran Toa, he knew all too well when to tell not to judge a mask by its looks. Komas and apparently this lady had gotten themselves a malicious situation. He figured it best to slip in and stop it before the brotherhood started further wars.

Toa Niihlus nodded his head toward Philo and walked back out of the dark technician's station without another word. The metal door hissed and shut behind him. Niihlus's eyes squinted and adjusted back to the sunny afternoon light that shone in the glossy large windows of the large fashionable hallway. He turned to a short and slim female Vortixx who quietly stood beside the door, watching him with tepid blue eyes.

"Zimriah, connect me to a private communication line." Niihlus spoke up, straightening the robe he wore. "This is of utter importance."

**:::::**

**:::::**

The long silver buster sword came crashing down on a pile of wreckage harshly and effortlessly. Tachi held the weapon with both hands, deep in thought. She looked up to examine the dark area, the once large buildings of shining iron were now rusted red and cracking from the years of being unkempt and being continually tortured by the horrid sand and rains. The whole area was eerie and even gave Tachi a feeling of uneasiness. Unlike the last conquered city, this one was completely lifeless. Not a soul, not a single enemy of the Makuta was found. Presently mere echoes of falling wreckage hung in the suffocating and binding atmosphere.

Tachi kicked aside the mess she had unnecessarily swiped and continued to inch along the stone walkway leading to the tall shattered building. Komas as usual lagged behind, his head spinning from one location to another, ready for the worst.

"What's with these Makuta?" Komas said, taking a moment to hear his voice echo throughout the urban. "They enjoy dark, damp and nasty places. I keep waiting for a bad guy out there to actually like an area uncontaminated. Perhaps a place with flowers, I like flowers."

"Good luck in searching for one," Tachi responded wryly. She stopped by the large steps that would take them to the fortress. Still no signs of any enemies. Was the Makuta planning an ambush?

Tachi lastly started to carefully tread up the steep stone steps. Each step she took the more impatient she felt; at each step she strained a little more to be prepared.

They reached the top and Komas walked past Tachi. With one powerful hit, Komas rammed the barred down by his foot. The dark entrance buckled and flew back into the desolate darkness. The two Toa stood there a moment, weapons pointing out into the blackness that welcomed them with cold hands.

But as they stood there, ready for a battle, scarcely breathing and blinking; nothing happened. Nothing came.

Tachi grew intolerant and strode in, her sword out and pointing to every corner and exit. The old lobby was covered with filth and rubble, the aura of faded green lightstones flickered above their head and the sparkle of the sun peaked in broken windows.

Komas looked down at his feet, watching them wade through a small puddle of grimy water, the eerie sloshing rippled in the desiccated atmosphere.

_Drip._

_Drip._

Komas spun around and pointed his gun toward the sound, the light on the top of the firearm flared on to face a broken pipe. It was merely water dripping quietly out on the soiled floor.

"Calm down, there is no one here." Tachi affirmed, lowering her weapon. "We'll storm upstairs."

Komas lowered his gun and sighed, but his body nevertheless appeared tense. He turned to Tachi and wordlessly nodded his head. Tachi returned the favor and pointed a finger to a door leading up the large building. Simultaneously the two jolted forward, tearing down the door and running as fast as they could up the winding dim stairs. Tachi's yellow eyes shown with a ghastly manner as she tore through some rubble and with ease continued up. She could see the door up ahead, and she braced herself for what was to come.

Komas pointed his gun toward the door and fired a blast at the knob. It splintered apart and the Toa easily walked over, kicking open the entrance.

She slowed her pace to a trot, and finally stopped all together. She looked around the large walkway, with long windows showing the view of a forgotten city high above. But Tachi ignored the scenery; all she saw was a large impressive door up ahead.

Tachi withheld herself from breathing too loud, and she glanced over at Komas. He just stood beside her motionless, patiently waiting for her next commands.

"Let's move it." Tachi whispered. Her visor glimmered against the light and her expression seemed to be as when they were met with the other Makuta; glazed and distant, and dissonantly cold.

The two sprinted toward the door, Komas controlled the sound around them, and they stayed in a noiseless appearance.

Komas ran to one side of the entrance, Tachi did the same. Their backs were against the wall, looking at each other and then the door. Tachi watched the mercenary make a soundless grunt as he forced the door to swing open. They were met with blackness and a sudden cold gust of breeze from the inside. Tachi was the first to run in, weapon swinging around her as she inspected the area.

A dark library was wreathed with dust and strange experiments. Green water bubbled inside of vats, shining around the study. Strange metallic devices seemed to be in every corner and in the centre a large desk and chair was assembled, all of it unused and empty.

Empty.

Komas walked about the room carefully, looking around with weapon pointed. Tachi just stood there, musing with confusion and resentment. After some cold moments Komas faced Tachi, his goggles shimmering against the green hue.

"Tachi…there is no one here."


	6. Section 6

**Section 6.0**

"What do you mean… no one is here?" Tachi stammered. Her voice was unsteady as she clasped on her weapon crossly. "Everyone says a Makuta is here—so where in the pit is he?" Tachi swung her long sword down, the black marble floor cracked and splintered; disturbing the haunting tranquility of the area.

Komas just stood there insensibly as he watched Tachi fume with anger. He didn't seem surprised or annoyed, he just indulgently watched her as she tried to calm down.

Tachi leaned against her tool and stared at what she had done, breathing in and out unevenly. She was angry, hurt—she was obsessed with the chase.

Tachi didn't want to be, no, she couldn't be like this. A Toa wasn't like this. To always use anger and the obsession to power her vengeance. It wasn't right.

But when did she think like this? Before, she didn't care. She didn't care one bit about what or who she really was, all she wanted was revenge. But now the emotion of regret from her outburst murmured, and she suddenly questioned her motives. She finally she looked up at Komas with weary eyes.

"I…apologize."

Komas just walked over and shook his head. "No need to act contrite and get all angst on me," he said. "Let's just calm down and try to figure out where he went."

"Why are you doing all this?" Tachi whispered.

"Will you please just trust me and move on?" Komas's voice seemed to be ruder than he intended. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"We need to examine the area, and then leave before anyone finds us."

Tachi didn't respond right away, she coldly watched Komas walk off to study the strange devices.

"There is no one here, Komas. The entire island is abandoned."

"Maybe the Makuta went on a vacation." Komas grinned looking at her. Tachi rolled her eyes as she swiped the visor away from her face.

"Komas, please take this seriously—"

"I am being serious," he said. "This equipment has recently been used, so we know Makuta Szian has been here. I'd say he and his servants left somewhere…either to a get-together with fellow Makuta buddies, or he had another place to go to of importance, it seems he left in a hurry...did he know we were coming?"

Tachi didn't answer, nor show any awareness to Komas's pondering. She began to walk around the room, studying even the tiniest of details of scattered wires and small instruments. Mechanical objects wreathed the area; all in various shades of black and silver, brooding over Tachi like ominous beasts. Some lights flickering on their cold exterior, the machines droning, doing unknown tasks provided by their master.

It all seemed proverbial, but yet again, it was nothing. Tachi could recall nothing of this.

She walked over to an operating table on the far side of the room and her hand glided over the shimmering metal. She gazed up to a small object attached to the wall beside the stand, covered in long dangly wires and tubes. She almost caught herself shuddering for some reason, but bunged herself from leasing the mental feeling to become physical.

It was rather curious, most curious how the room seemed to be a silent study, yet at the same time a ghastly experimental room. Makuta were so…questionable in their tastes. Or was it just this one? It was something Tachi could not understand.

Tachi's eyes for actuality drifted away and she just took interest in what lay around her. Her appearance seemed calm, but inwardly she was desperate to find the next clue.

She paced around a large library case and stopped to look ahead of her. What stood before was a black door, possibly of a back exit or a storage space. Tachi nearly continued to move on, but turned back to it and inclined her head.

Something wasn't right. She could feel it.

Carefully, she almost shuffled toward the door, her arm slowly rising to finger the cold silver handle. She touched it, and nothing significant happened, it was what she expected. But the cold feeling quivered around her as she rested her fingers around it. She proceeded to turn the knob, the handle creaking.

The door swung open and she stepped in moderately. Tachi looked straight ahead, and nearly caught herself staggering back.

Up ahead was a Toa connected to hundreds of wires, attached to the wall and almost implanted on some sort of machine vertically.

The pitiable specimen was ghastly skeletal and in a remorseful shape, with little armor covering inflamed and scarred organic tissue. It even took her a moment to note he was Toa, concerning his scrawny appearance. She couldn't even tell of his element. He was without a mask, save for the large obscure metal screen he wore over his eyes.

Tachi nearly took the being as dead until she noticed his heart light gleaming. She cautiously started forward, then immediately jolted into a short run, clutching onto the slimy bare hand that hung lifelessly down.

"Komas!" She shouted. "In here, now!"

It wasn't but a few succeeding moments that Komas's face popped up around the entrance and his mouth dropped, stunned. He ran over and looked at the being, around the room, and then back toward Tachi.

"What the…what is this?"

Tachi studied the austere small space. It was just like the study, but cramped, and with tables and tables of small vats containing various organic items that suspended in the bubbling waters…muscles, lungs…there were many other strange devices in the area moreover. Operating tables, disorganized tablets and scrolls, the sickening smell of rotting skin—it made her sick. Sick with anger.

"Help me get him out." Tachi commanded rapidly. Her hands were already digging around the piles of almost living wires.

Komas agreed, without question or any humorous comments for once. He was nearly a head taller than Tachi, and proceeded to use his height to start pressing certain buttons on a small screen pad, beside the drooping head of the being.

Tachi's eyes were wide with a maddened sense to free the Toa. Her thoughts were racing with questions, about him, the room, and the machine.

It felt like hours of careful tinkering to free the being. But finally the large leech-like wires that connected to the back extracted with a cold hiss; some silver liquid poured away from the wires, dripping on the black floor. The machine lost its deathly grip on the Toa and Tachi grabbed him before he hit the floor. She collapsed on the ground, holding onto the being.

The Toa was soaked in a slimy mess, possibly of protodermis that was carried from the machine and into the body. Komas squatted beside Tachi and blankly stared at the mess. His heart light continued to shine, but no movements from him could be seen.

Tachi had to remind herself to actually breathe. She took a deep breath, adjusting the body more comfortably on the floor as she held onto upper body tenderly and removed the large, bulky blind. He was still being imbedded cruelly with many long skinny wires, humming quietly as they seemed to supply him data from the machine.

Neither said anything, Tachi just gripped onto the distraught body, eyes wide as she waited for any signs of life. Anything.

It nearly made Tachi shriek. The head jerked back and the body twitched. His eyes shot open and gagged. He rolled over somewhat from Tachi's grasp, the side of his scarred metal face pressing against the cold floor and mouth spewed blood. He lay there, shaking uncontrollably with Tachi stubbornly continuing to hold onto him. He slowly started to breathe normally, but the throat sounded irregular and mechanical. Little by little he forced his head back toward Tachi, staring at her with dazed green eyes. They rapidly seemed to expand and his blood soaked mouth opened.

"You…I know you…I know your face."

"It speaks." Komas murmured quietly with surprise.

Tachi disregarded Komas and sustained to look at the being with a soft idiom, trying her best to look reassuring.

"You came back..." he started submissively. "You shouldn't have. I thought you were dead and yet you live…but return to the dead here, why is this sister…?" He was hoarse and weak, but seemed to once bear a handsome voice. His hand shot up to grab onto Tachi's tightly, his eyes never swaying from hers; hands unsteadily fumbled around hers and then her arm, as if trying not to slip down a cliff.

Tachi never felt like this before. Sympathy immersed her, she was horrified. Just dreadfully aghast while looking at his sickness. But, did he just call her sister?

"You know of me?" she whispered in question.

The hopeful air around him seem to disperse, and was replaced with a bitter frown.

"He took your memories away…did Szian not? He let you live, but he tore them from you…?"

His voice was delirious sounding, Tachi didn't want to speak anymore or pressure him. She silently nodded her head and placed her fingers to her lip with indicating to hush. But the Toa suddenly pushed himself up, grabbing her by the neck gently and stared at her, he was not but an inch away.

"The glitch…! Tachi! You forgot it all? You can't Tachi, you can't," he stuttered, his hand now clawing around her left shoulder. "You don't know what you are doing…you don't know who you are. The glitch, Tachi…no, you must remember."

The glitch. The glitch…what is the glitch? Was he hallucinating or did it have any significance?

"The Makuta took my memories after he captured us from our home island, didn't he?"

"Oh Tachi…oh…oh…" He started, wreathed in sadness. Suddenly his eyes looked dazed, he struggled for breath. Tachi looked down at his chest to see his heart light flickering. Suddenly with regret and dread she fretted immediately if freeing him from the machine was killing him.

"Komas, we need to connect him back up!" Tachi snapped. Komas looked at the dying Toa, frowning. He went over and clutched one of the larger wires, but the Toa weakly pressed his other hand against Komas's chest.

"Please don't…please—that machine...it is the entity of evil itself. I would find no greater peace if my only choice was death."

Tachi looked at the dark machine. It was like a black perfunctory spider, immovable on the wall, waiting silently for the Toa's return to a romantic pit. She then focused back at the Toa. "What does it do?"

"It is…a living machine." He spoke out quietly. "A computer controlled by myself. The Makuta lost his will to experiment on my true purpose…after you disappeared…and so…I…am used as a machine's life source and mind. I am nothing but an empty instrument myself. It powers me…I power it…" He paused to take some breaths and to fight away the nausea inside him. At last he continued. "…Even if you could…you could not. The Makuta made certain that I must be connected to it…if I am freed, a virus will destroy my mind…"

Tachi just shook her head in resentment. She stared up at the computer and watched the green lights on it slowly switch to a cold flashing red.

He seemed to twitch for a moment. He closed his eyes and suddenly the wires still connected around hummed louder and lights wavered. Before Tachi or Komas could do anything against it, the Toa's eyes shot back open and he pulled Tachi closer to himself again.

"You seek the Makuta…his logs…he is in Jiahk. The city. Away…working. You must go and stop him; you must free yourself, sister. He is…high above the clouds, immersed by the city in a pallid pinnacle. But he is all alone..."

Tachi never felt so terrified and frightened in her entire life as she held the fading being. She bit her lower lip and clutched the Toa. All he did was smile at her.

"Thank you, thank you," he said. "I'm so…pleased I saw you again. Don't forget about me...I know it wasn't your burden…Szian didn't want you to know the…truth—my name is Uchik…don't forget again, sister…okay, all right?"

Tachi could only dumbly bob her head, trying not to tremble. He nodded his own head, and his eyes seemed to flicker. Dark humming and warning sounds blared from the machine. Unexpectedly, his body tensed and he outstretched one of arms toward the dark and thorny carved ceiling.

"The glitc—glitch—Ta—chi! You…don't remember…please, it's—" He stopped abruptly in his desperate sentence. With a terrible blistering noise, a spark of electricity erupted from the back of his head. His body collapsed down and slouched. His head fell back in her arms, eyes wide and lost forever in haze, tears streaming down the cold face. The mysterious Toa Uchik was no more.

Tachi froze, mouth wide open and filled with shock. Immediately she began to tear away the remaining wires from the body, stricken with horror. Komas could only see the insignificance in her tries to reawaken Uchik. He rushed over to her and dragged the distraught female away from the body. Tachi screamed and rammed her hand against Komas chest like a wild rahi, filled with feral hysteria. She was not crying, but adorned in madness as she continued to scream and curse, from both anger and distress. Unclear nightmares fogged hear head, whispering and laughing in the past. Guilt was all over her body, crawling like malice creatures.

"You, I hate you! You didn't help, you let him die!" Tachi screamed. "Let…go of me!"

If only she knew more. He wouldn't be dead; it was all because of her brash doings. She suddenly saw with agonizing revelation, a deeper meaning to the word death.

It took a moment for Tachi to comprehend she was still being held onto by Komas. He didn't say anything, just struggled to keep his grip on her as she fought against him. She stopped and descended from quivering to not moving at all. Finally when his hold loosened she yanked away from his embrace and stumbled back. Her eyes widened with some sort of possessive terror.

"We didn't know…" Komas said, speaking calmly, slightly concerned what Tachi would do. "It was probably best for him; there was nothing we could do to help."

Tachi could only stare at him, her look unresponsive and not believing a word he said.

Without continuing with any conversation however, The Toa of Electricity quickly turned around and started out of the bureau, heading outside.

She didn't look back.

**:::::**

**:::::**

"Captain, I must enlighten you that two figures are inward bound toward the northern beach."

A heavy beat of footsteps followed in response on the metal floor, toward the bridge. The airship floated with ease over the jagged waters of the ocean, brimming silently from the powerful levitation disks that controlled it. The heavy footsteps stopped beside the large glass window. A tall, brown hunched character snatched the innovative telescope away from the dangly first mate that had pointed out the find and proceeded to use it, examining the island that lay ahead of them. His red eye squinted and slowly stared around the beach. Ah yes, there the two were, a silver and purple Toa, coming out of the darkness of the rusty city.

The captain stood in a solid stance and after a moment he handed it back to the first mate that stood contently beside him.

"It seems I'd be been here for scavenging while the Makuta was away, but two Toa? What fun, I was beginning to be bored." An extensive toothed grin escaped the captain's mouth. "Surround them."

**:::::**

**:::::**

Tachi stomped through the sand, moving quickly and stubbornly. The sun pressed against her purple and black scarred armor, glimmering and reflecting the light. The colors mixed around and the heat weighed her down. But Tachi kept walking toward an old harbor further down the beach.

She felt the fresh ocean wind dance around her and the cool scratchy sand around her feet. The area was covered with piles of old debris and rusted pieces from buildings, but even so, the oasis had something light about it. But all of it was ignored by Tachi. All she had in her soul was hatred.

"Toots! Slow down…oh come on…please Tachi, talk to me."

Tachi ignored Komas who struggled to catch up as he shuffled through the sand. She slightly took a detour from her main path and walked over by the water. The endless, shimmering clear water calmly moved back and forth. The small waved splashed toward the beach. Bringing and taking away sand and small shells. Tachi watched her feet fall into the conflict; the swaying, foaming water sparkled around.

Komas finally made it over to her and took a deep breath, wiping some sweat away from the top of his mask. He turned to look at her, his face mixed with anger and pity.

"Tachi, please, you need to calm down."

Tachi stared up to the sky, and made an unexpected sardonic laugh. Her head swung to him, and she seemed almost crazed.

"Calm…stay calm?" she graveled. "I have stayed calm for ten long years. I have been lost in this cloud of empty dreams, I don't know anything about myself…and here comes a Toa who knew me. And I let him just die in that Makuta lab…you want me to stay calm?"

"He was already dying Tachi; he was merely a demented device the Makuta played with. It was probably the best thing we could have done, we didn't know the outcome."

"I should have known it!" Tachi cried. "I was here years before, I know I was! The whole time he thought I knew what was going on. He thought I just abandoned him!"

"Stop being some emotional woman about this," Komas cracked back. "You're taking this all out of context. You don't have a rahi's idea about what really happened those years before. He didn't say that Tachi. He didn't intend it."

Tachi looked like she was going to continue the fight-fest, but stopped and looked at the ground. She was being foolish over this, panicking and not thinking straight. She knew how to control passion, she had to calm herself.

But this was all too much for her. Too much was going on, as if it was just life testing her will and sanity.

She took a deep breath and just shook her head sadly. The female Toa just turned and looked at Komas for a time, trying to find a smile hidden somewhere deep in her, to prove to him that she was going to be okay. But she couldn't.

Her attention drifted away to the sea to avoid his gaze, and she stayed in that position for some time. Komas expected her to move on, to look back at him—something. But she just stood there, looking out.

"Tachi…?"

"What's that?" Tachi's voice jumped back into a state of hollowness, something Komas wasn't sure it was healthy for her to suddenly bottle emotions. She just continued to point out, glowering.

He looked to where Tachi had pointed and straightened his goggles, wondering if he was seeing correctly. Further out, a ship seemed to float ominously above the water. It didn't move, just floated above with the engines quietly buzzing.

"That looks like some sort of boat. Or airship…"

"The Nahkita, a top of the line airship made in Xia itself, to be precise sir." A twisted voice spoke from behind.

Komas and Tachi swung around and two figures stood up ahead, sneering. Komas swung his gun out and pointed it toward the strangers. But the shorter being raised his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Toa."

In a matter of moments, the area seemed to be covered with grimy bandits. Jumping out from behind debris and surrounding the Toa before they even knew what happened. The gangly crew was all manners of strange species; tall and short, brown, green…and very few friendly faces. Even less were to be even considered handsome. They all hooted and laughed, pointing weapons at the Toa and slowly closed in.

Tachi swung a deadly glare at Komas. "Why didn't you hear this?"

"I—I was arguing with you! Geez, I can't multitask all the time!"

The one who had done the speaking just hunched down and made another long grin, looking very entertained. He without doubt was a Skakdi and apparently was the ring leader of the motley crew. He clutched onto a large, wicked launcher and a large dark cloak wrapped around his neck waved for a moment in the breeze. He was grimy and treacherous looking, and yet a sense of affable wit about him.

The one that quietly stood beside him was a tall black, handsome Vortixx male. He glared at the two with mischievous dark blue eyes.

"Toa were the last beings we would expect here," the Skakdi spoke out dryly, walking calmly toward the Toa. "We've heard of good bounties on Toa masks these days. I hope you lovers have a very exceptional justification for humble pirates like ourselves."

Komas continued to point the gun toward the advancing captain and his first mate, conspicuously amid in resentment. He stood close beside Tachi, guarding her as he eyed the envious and hungry ogle of the pirates. Though, Komas studied over the Skakdi as he came closer and into full detail. The Toa slowly brought down his gun, looking at the captain with a novel appearance.

"Wait a minute…I know you."


	7. Section 7

**Section 7.0**

Tachi truly could not believe what she was seeing now.

Komas actually knew this Skakdi. And that Skakdi actually knew him.

She expected from Komas that he would probably have been gutted by the pirate captain in a second because of Komas's bumpy history. An unfair trade, a bad negotiating—it was all easily envisioned.

But fate enjoyed proving her wrong when she watched the Skakdi stare at Komas for a long moment. He eyed the Toa suspiciously, as if mad. Suddenly he exploded into a loud, greasy laugh, a sort of laugh that made Tachi squint from almost a literal ache.

The Vortixx partner seemed unsurprised and just stood by his laughing captain with an indulgent leer, nodding his head toward Komas in some regard. The rest of the crew looked at each other, baffled and simply angry at the sudden change of mood.

In conclusion, the Captain calmed his nerves and shooed his crew off, commanding them to finish scouting the area and to set up perimeters. When most of the crew was away from earshot, the Skakdi captain and his first mate strolled over, weapons now down.

"You pain in the rear, Toa," the Skakdi captain growled sarcastically, revealing a set of nasty teeth. "If it wasn't you, I would have killed you. Har har!"

Komas just crossed his arms and shrugged. "Well, that's reassuring, Captain."

Tachi had stayed very silent, and stood behind Komas watching the entire feud as the two continued to taunt one another. After a moment the captain stopped and leaned to look at Tachi; a fascinated smile cracked over his large bulky face.

"Now Komas, I didn't know you took your damsels on your adventures."

"Who is this?" Tachi finally demanded, looking at Komas.

"This captain hired me years back to…assist in a mutiny when a band of Zyglak thought it would be amusing to take over his ship," Komas explained. "I assisted in some other adventures over the years—I guess we got along pretty well, especially after I saved his life and stopped the ship from exploding too."

The captain seemed not to be so pleased about the topic being brought up, so he quickly moved on with the introductions.

"I am Captain Yuuzian, ma'am," he stated haughtily. "Leader of this fine crew and the proud owner of the Nahkita. This is my dashingly handsome first mate Vheon, intelligent and ever so clever."

"You are much too chivalrous, Captain." The Vortixx responded composedly, eyebrows rose upward, looking at Yuuzian.

"Shut up, Vheon, I'm joking. I don't mean a word of it." Yuuzian retorted. His attention then returned to the two Toa. "So now innocent ones, what can I do for you?"

Komas for a moment studied around the area in silence, thinking how to word what he wanted to be said correctly. He finally just pointed a thumb back toward the ship and grinned.

"Think we can hitch a ride?"

**:::::**

**:::::**

The sun was beginning to set. The brightness overpowering the sky as it took its last resort before being overtaken by the hours of darkness. Oranges, yellows and beautiful purple colors of the sky reflected everything. Long, skinny, and opaque colorful clouds whisked slowly by in the sky as the wind hushed them toward the north. The sunlight reflected against the waters, leaving almost little lights bobbing around in the waters, like small natural lanterns. The waves were not powerful at this time, but commonly a few would splash high enough to wet under the floating airship, the Nahkita.

Tachi looked out of one of the windows, sitting on an old bunk and hugged her knees. The view was beautiful, but Tachi felt it also haunting in its dead ghostly silence, being so near the ghost town.

She continued to silently sit there and hug herself, staring absentmindedly and straight ahead. She lastly looked up to see stars peaking out between the clouds and vanishing vivid sky. She was all but alone in the Nahkita, as the rest of the crew had left to pillage the city. The only other soul on board was the first mate Vheon; who seemed to take no curiosity in her and continued to walk to and fro around the ship, apparently working on the vessel or making his daily arbitrator rounds.

Komas was gone for the time too. He left back onshore with Yuuzian as they argued amongst one another for a fair price to take the two Toa to Jiahk. Simply to Tachi, she felt as if he was avoiding her after their overwrought argument. She admitted she felt a bit odd being without him—even if it was only for a few hours. Over the course of the few days she was used to him always around and always talking like a crazed Le-Matoran. Still, sitting in silence in a bleak room helped her recount what had happened. Her mind had slowly eased back to how it had always normally been and now viewed the recent problems with consideration and modesty. But even so, she still felt guilty and unsure of herself. What was her true past? Who really was Uchik? What did the Makuta truly want from them?

Those were just a few of the questions swimming in her head. She felt like she had thought so deeply about the issue she could feel a headache surface slowly up. Her left hand slowly came up to rub the side of her mask, closing her eyes for a moment in hopes the headache would disperse.

Loud clatters of weapons and feet echoed and pounded outside her door, disturbing her trying. She swung around and through the crack saw the shadows of various figures rushing down the hallway. They shouted orders, murmured in gossip, or sounded quite inebriated with their loud laughs and curses.

The door to her and Komas's cabin quietly opened. Komas walked in, making soundless footsteps and quickly shut the door.

He dusted his hands together and then looked up to see Tachi on the bed, studying him while she still sat there and continued to rest herself on her knees.

"I'm… back," he said as he raised his hand to gesture. "How're you?"

"Are we going to Jiahk?" Tachi questioned, overlooking Komas's inquiry.

His brow puckered from her hasty question, but gave in and shrugged. "Yeah we are."

Komas acted as if he was going to continue, to give a better explanation, but he stopped and stood there quietly, looking almost discomfited. A mood which Tachi thought was unfeasible for the Toa. He finally began to walk over to her, and Tachi stiffened. She straightened herself up from hugging her knees to sit properly on the bed and crossed her arms.

"I uh…" he started slowly. "Went with them to make sure they didn't ransack the library. Took some persuasion, but they seemed more interested with the goods throughout the city anyway."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I went back up there and got the Toa—I buried him properly."

Tachi coolly studied him and then felt irate. She should have been the one to do that. But she couldn't bring herself to even look back in the direction.

"You can go back and see—"

"No," Tachi stubbornly interrupted. "No. I don't want to go back. I just want to head to Jiahk."

Komas sat down on an old barrel on the far corner of the room, his hands fooling around with his belt. For awhile, it seemed the conversation had ended. Tachi returned to hug herself and gaze outside. Komas just sat there thoughtfully, listening to the ruckus outside their room. One would think Komas would be the one to bring up a subject out of thin air— this time however, it was Tachi.

"Komas…" She started slowly, still looking out of the rounded porthole. "What… what do you think he meant by the glitch?"

"He was delusional, Tachi." He responded calmly, almost expectant to respond. "It could mean a number of things… a 'fault' in the Makuta's plan; a glitch in the computer… something of psychological troubles... I think it was nothing, if you want my outlook."

"It had some significance to me." Tachi whispered; to both just herself and partly to Komas. "He was trying to tell me something; to warn me."

Komas watched her continue to stare out as the sun began to dip down into the water, the sky embracing the blue darkness and stars. He sighed and stood up, then proceeded to walk over to her; his arm outstretched.

"C'mon. The captain invited us for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Komas smirked. "Captains' like this don't adore their offers refused. 'Specially from pretty ladies."

Tachi twisted toward him and stared quizzically.

"Well," Komas started, his grin still evident. "Since we're under his command, he may find a lot of… entertainment you could provide for the crew."

Tachi jumped up and she squinted skeptically at him right in his obscure specs. All she clearly saw was his grin and it dragged her in a confidential fit of irritation. Finally and without dithering, she proceeded to walk toward the door.

"Then, I suppose we should not keep him waiting."

Komas continued to grin and walked over to the door, opening it and allowed Tachi to briskly pass him as she entered into the hallway of the Nahkita.

The handsome ship was large and burnished, but still felt cramped as they walked down the rounded metal hallway. It had a surprisingly elegant appeal to it, yet at the same time bulky and grubby. The stench of unwashed beings and other coarse smells roamed in the air. Tachi kept an emotionless face, but her mouth puckered in disgust from all the strange smells, the rude beings that stormed past them, and just the whole knowing of them being guests aboard a buccaneer ship.

Komas seemed at ease through this all, but nevertheless he stayed close by Tachi, his attention shifted around time to time to watch the passing crewmembers as they stared at their guests or made whistles toward Tachi. Komas would scowl and clutch his gun, and the gaunt bunch of flirters would get the idea and move on.

Tachi was not offended, plainly because she ignored the entire charades and she knew quite well how to take care of herself. Komas knew this, but intractably stayed close and exceedingly defensive.

A tall being noticed the Toa and came walking up as his feet pounded on the ship's base. He boasted in adored white and red armor, belts and straps wrapped around him holding ammo and held a long and deadly looking sniper rifle.

"I was about to get you Toa," the being spoke up, saluting. "The captain is waiting for you."

The pirate led them through a large room, possibly the galley. Beings took their short breaks here from jobs—or were avoiding work quite deviously. For a moment in the room the crew in the area fell silent as they watched the Toa led to the captain's quarters. That is, until the pirate leading them rattled his gun in his hand and glared at them. They immediately went back to eating and gawping.

He led them to a doorway on the far right, it was closed shut. He opened the door with his free hand, and it the thick entry swung open.

Captain Yuuzian leisurely sat in a big chair, his large clawed feet propping against the dining table situated in his quarters and as he held a large mug. He waved it around with boredom as he stared off; a few other vital crew members hung around the room, already talking loudly about civic matters. Vheon came from the corner of the room and closed the door as the three walked in.

"Ah!" The Skakdi cackled viciously. "There be my guests, and you already met my gunnery master, Mr. Creolé."

The red head of the pirate nodded in preamble and then after which he placed his long weapon on the side of the metallic grayed wall. Tachi stood behind Komas in uncomfortable silence, studying around the room with curiosity.

"Don't be shy missy, take a seat. I'm not in the mood to bite today." Yuuzian made the cliché Skakdi grin and pointed to the chair in front. It took a moment of ponder, but Tachi decided it best to follow any requirements. Before she could sit down, Komas had gone in front quicker than she thought possible, and he had pulled the chair out for her. Tachi accepted the consideration and straightened herself in the chair with attentiveness.

"Quite the gentlemen as ever Komas," Yuuzian commented. "How long she been with you?"

"Almost a week." Komas leisurely responded, sitting down in a chair beside Tachi.

A loud laugh responded to Komas's direct answer. Creolé rubbed his large hands and looked over the Toa. "That sounds like a record!"

"Yeah well, good luck in trying to find a girl." Komas wittedly jibed.

"What are your interests in this vicinity, Toa?" Vheon questioned prudently.

"We're… searching for someone." Tachi responded quietly, studying over the strange liquid that had been poured for her.

"I should've acknowledged." Vheon simply stated. "Toa seem to be reasonably enthralled with penetrating for people or items."

"Yeah well, I got nothing better to do right now." The Toa of Sonics shifted more comfortably in the wooden chair. "So I'm helping Miss Tachi find a lost… friend."

"Helping?" The Captain clicked his tongue and seemed lightheartedly suspicious. "Toa Komas does not help. If he gets paid, he assists."

"Aw, I'm not that bad. You guys discredit me."

"A distrust amid the scoundrels and of the equivalent is not unanticipated, Toa." Vheon replied composedly.

Komas dryly studied the Vortixx and then pointed at him. "This guy still hasn't overthrown you?"

"No," Vheon responded. "Captain Yuuzian still has not proved sufficient worth and brains for me to even trouble with mutiny."

The entire room boomed with drunken laughs. Being with a bunch of scum laughing over nothing; it all felt quite unsophisticated to Tachi as she sat there unresponsively, she couldn't find the joke in it all.

Captain Yuuzian leaned closer to the table and pounded it a couple of times before the noise settled down.

"Eh heh… enough, enough. Let's get to more important matters."

He clapped his large clawed hands and not but a few seconds past and a short and bulky cook entered the quarters, carrying large piles of plates from his four arms. Steam rose from the food and Tachi almost wanted to hold her nose from the smell. When it was placed on the table, she also wanted to close her eyes. Slimy undercooked or overcooked seafood lay in front of her, sizzling and smoking. Yuuzian seemed quite pleased with it, as did the rest in the room. Vheon held onto an apathetic face, and Komas just leaned back and took a deep breath. The silence of staring at the food came back with loud ruckus. They would jibe, point out terrible jokes, and random outburst outbursts of laughter recoiled in the room. After a moment, Yuuzian grinned as he tore off a limb from a small squid and pointed it in the direction of Vheon.

"My dear, dear comrade, get out some music for us, we need entertainment!"

It was almost caught that Vheon might've rolled his eyes toward the captain's intoxication, but seemed impractical; since he was much too refine to reveal that loutishness.

He unhurriedly stood up and strolled over to a cabinet. He returned with an instrument and fiddled with it for a moment. Long sharp fingers began to carefully pluck the strings. It started off slow and placid, something foreign and mysterious surrounded the strange instrument. Vibrating the many strings and the beautiful noise would jump up and down, and dance all around the room. Tachi was very impressed that such a ragamuffin crew could actually have a decent taste in music.

Creolé and some of the other crew that were allowed in the quarter burst into some song, laughing and singing quite terribly, pounding their fists on the old wood table to keep a beat. Creolé in particular sang the loudest with a deep and dreadfully off voice. But it was expected from the gangly group of pirates, signing deeply and freely about foreign folk songs of adventures, riches, and women.

_Yonder it is!_

_My fairest sweetheart_

_The Vortixx lady dances and prances_

_She sings and swings_

_Yet alas to our pain_

_Before the end of the day_

_My fairest sweetheart_

_Had us all in chains!_

Tachi actually found it entertaining, though she did not express such an appearance. She just quietly sat there; sipping her drink and watching the armored beings engross themselves in the foolhardy bustle.

Komas seemed to have enough and furiously swung his arms around. "Please, please, you're butchering my ears!" He yelled through the noise.

Komas took a deep breath and immediately changed the sentiment around the room. Tachi nearly spit out her drink when she saw what the Toa was doing.

He was… singing? It would seem Toa Komas was full of very exceptional revelations. He had joined in the hardy song they were signing and seemed to balance out the tones. It had a twang about it that made Tachi feel serene and warmed. She wasn't sure if he was cheating and using his element, or if he really could sing so handsomely.

It then took notice to Tachi that Komas was looking at her with a grin, as he continued to sing with the tune. Tachi firstly rolled her eyes at his try at flirting again. She looked away and stared out of the large window fixated behind them, the sky was dark with shimmering stars and a full moon.

She lastly closed her eyes, becoming drowsy by the drink and voices around the room. And she had completely forgotten her weariness until now. She envisioned the glowing white moon above the wavy waters, as she slowly rested her head back, ignoring completely what was presently going on.

The group continued to entertain themselves, merrily singing and eating. Captain Yuuzian noted Tachi had drifted off to sleep and grinned.

"She's rather… atypical, is she not?"

Komas grinned, leaning back in his seat as he looked at Tachi.

"No captain, more along the lines of… appealing."


	8. Section 8

**Section 8.0**

Makuta Szian quietly watched the rain hit against the windows. Tapping and dancing, dripping and slipping to fall down below. High above in a metallic shining skyscraper he looked out through the grey fog to embrace the ghostly appearances of other faded buildings. Appearing and commonly disappearing in dark clouds—everything seemed to majestically blend together. They formed almost a dreamy haze of various colours of grey, silver and shimmering white.

Thunder rumbled inaudibly outside, and yet no lightning was seen throughout the dreary sky. Just the long dragging hours of cold rain continued to pour down through the city.

Szian's red eyes had stayed focused out of the large window for some time, just staring at the rain. His eyes would fixate to the far away scenery, and then sometimes back to just the splattering of rain against the windows that stood but a few inches away. He stood straight with hands behind his back, each one fumbling thoughtfully on the other.

The Makuta would muse like this many times—or more properly of a word, ponder of his past. He had excellent memory; he could remember every detail of past victories, and sadly, the failures too. He was a being entrenched and almost obsessed with the past, infuriated how the upcoming future would always change his plans, or was as never as pleasant as his past. He always felt a bit flustered concerning the powers of time. It was one reason why he was so fond of The Plan that his fellow Makuta so valiantly followed and believed.

But his mind was deeply troubled as he continued to think about the recent ruckus with Toa Tachi. He knew his servant was going to fail, but nevertheless he had sent him out. It was his entire complicated plan to set the present right. But he knew very well—she would come to him; by a bounty hunter or her own will. All in time.

He rubbed his chin with clawed fingers and looked down at the floor. Finally, he glided around and went to his desk, sat in the chair, and let his arms hit the tabletop. Szian seemed uneasy or even saddened, but it was sure that no one could ever tell what the Makuta were thinking. Plans to meet Makuta Mutran were interrupted concerning a more imperative assignment given to the higher-up. Now Szian just sat alone, staring out of his office, trying to decide when it was best to return to his lab. He could still handle some business in the city of Jiahk for a few more days and then return to his work.

His work, the miserable work. He let his hand slide over his mask with a sense of weariness and his other hand fumbled to open the small container and brought out the shimmering little chip. His drooping eyes stared at it a long time, and finally he heaved a long, weak moan. But then, just as quickly his almost depressed mood blended into more of a cold, unsteady rage as his red eyes locked viciously onto the chip.

This time, the future wouldn't play with him. This time, no more of the Makuta would disregard his oddity and his plans. He would prove to them the worth of his genius and expertise. He would prove it all.

He thought of Tachi though, and his hand tightened over the small device. It never had since the incidents a decade ago. He thought it over ominously, deciding the only thing that stood in the way was her and the glitch in the system.

**:::::**

**:::::**

"Good morning sleeping beauty!"

Tachi lay on her side, mask covered under pillows as Komas's voice seemed to ring right inside her sound receptors. She moaned and ignored the wakeup call, facing down in the dirty and stiff bunk. Finally, she turned her head and slowly removed the pillow from her head; a shining golden aura from the rising sun filled the room. Like most, it would not be preferable if the first thing to see in the morning was Komas's annoying smile and goggled eyes. Tachi just droopily looked at the Toa and puckered her lips.

"Good morning, Komas…why are you bothering me?"

Komas brought up a tray that had been lying on the floor close to her face. Tachi sighed, seeing there would be no use in trying to go back to sleep. She slowly rose up and rubbed her head. She accepted the food and began to pick at it, surprisingly, it actually looked edible.

"What happened last night…?"

"Well, the Captain got drunker than a crazed Turaga," Komas started off, scoffing. "Vheon had to drag him off…and Creolé shot a hole in the chandelier. Two others got into a fist fight…the poor old cook had a lot of cleaning to do after we left. Amazingly, you fell asleep during most of this; I didn't know it was so hard to keep you entertained."

Tachi rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. "I was so tired and the drink…I don't remember getting up."

"That's 'cause I carried you back to the cabin, still asleep. Afterward I then kept watch around the ship." Komas pointed out, leaning back and sat on the floor. Tachi looked up at him, unsure if she should feel annoyed or embarrassed.

"Next time…just wake me up."

"Well you were pretty exhausted; I didn't want to wake you."

Tachi just shrugged and continue to nibble at the breakfast, pretending to be indifferent. But she caught herself smiling and feeling…cheerful?

Ironically as she continued to eat in the late morning silence she studied Komas sitting on floor. He seemed straight-faced and deep in thought. He just sat there, hands resting over his legs.

"…What's the status on Jiahk?" Tachi questioned, finding herself striking up a conversation.

Komas just shrugged. "We'll be there in a day or two."

"The captain is actually keeping his promise?"

"… Captain Yuuzian is the type of being that as long as you don't get in his way, he won't get in yours. If you're trusted enough and have huge cash pockets, he'd do almost anything for you."

"Guess I'm lucky that you've been so helpful, huh?" Tachi questioned with a mocking grin.

Komas just mutely nodded his head. Tachi's shoulders sagged and she frowned. She removed the tray over her and placed it back on the floor.

"…Is something wrong?"

The Toa of Sonics' head perked up to her. "Oh? Hmm? Um…yeah—I mean no, no, I'm dandy. I've just been…thinking," he looked back at the ground for a bit, sensing Tachi's eyes on him. He sighed heavily. "I guess that answer doesn't suffice."

Tachi nodded her head sincerely. "Has something been bothering you?"

"No, no of course not…" Komas groaned and rubbed his hand over his mask. "This is why I don't stay with the same woman for very long…they start reading me like I'm invisible or something."

Tachi couldn't help but smirk. She shrugged at the statement and Komas staggered up, rubbing his hands awkwardly together.

"I just did a lot of thinking last night. I'm used to action and little time for pondering, but a lot of different things have been happening for me, you know. I was just thinking about…past problems."

Tachi just expectantly stared at him, and Komas felt slightly uncomfortable. He started to soundlessly pace back and forth for a moment.

"I'm not really used to working with someone else. Don't get me wrong sweetheart, working with you is quite the treat," he suddenly grimaced, and his hand routinely slipped up to rub the strange scars on his mask. "These past happenings just…remind me of stuff that I've kinda been avoiding."

Komas looked around the small compartment, filled with old and dirty crates, and then outside the small porthole to see the shining sun. He scoffed and shook his head at his own foolery.

"…You're thinking about your team?" Tachi risked the question.

Komas didn't respond. He just shrugged.

Tachi stood up and slowly walked over to him. He seemed to fall into an absentminded state, rubbing over his face and then his hands would ponder on the red scars that stood out from his silver mask. Tachi didn't know Komas could be so depressed and silent; it didn't seem right. He always seemed so content and gaudy. It would seem this mercenary had his own share of troubles.

"What were they like?" Tachi finally asked.

Komas started to habitually fiddle with his goggles when thinking. He seemed somber, but still open to Tachi's pestering.

"There were…four of us…yeah, including me. We'd travel around you know, like agents. It was our duty apparently…there was a kid named Thammai. He was a Toa of Earth—boy was he a nerd. There was a Toa of Plasma named Shanin, he was pretty cool, we used to be pals—hanging out, getting into trouble…then there was dear Nomaii, a classic Toa of water. She was a doll. Not my type, but she was inexcusably charming." Komas paused and leaned toward Tachi with a grin. "Anyway, I think she and Shanin were pretty close—er, anyway, there were a few others, some various species that'd help us out, and then we worked under a few Toa over the years who would take charge of organizing missions," he scoffed. "I haven't thought about this in…forever. I remember this one Toa who took over shortly before I left. His name was Toa Niihlus, a Toa of Air, but the most intolerable and grouchy kook you'd ever meet. Yet again, he was the one who…continually warned me about this one assignment. I was still kind of young, and didn't listen to a word he told me.

"…That was the mission where…disaster erupted. Everything fell apart. Some leader in Jiahk wanted to sign a peace treaty with some tribe that was causing trading issues. We were sent with the diplomat to assure her safety. But the whole bloody thing was an ambush. I didn't plan anything, we weren't prepared."

Komas felt the ship lurch slightly from a wind current and stopped speaking and listened to the ships metal clattering and clicking of _The Nahkita _as it shook. After a moment of reluctance, he continued.

"I was assigned to get the ambassador out of that pit. The others distracted the monsters while I dragged the carcass away where the crew of the airship took her away—dunno if she lived or died. Didn't bother looking into it later—I ran back to help get my team out. When I got there…" Komas suddenly stopped and then looked at Tachi. "Well…I'm sure you know what I'm going to say."

Tachi just nodded her head understandably; personally she really didn't want to know what happened to them in detail. Komas's expression seemed to explain enough to her. He was cold and solemn, he probably had not reminisced about this in so long.

"I was able to escape…kinda, I was half dead and when I finally got my senses back—I was as dead as the others…it…shook me up pretty bad. Probably shook me more than I shoulda' let it. If I was a noble and strong Toa, I would have returned to Toa Niihlus. But, I had a lot of pride. I couldn't accept failure. I just disappeared. I blended into the reality of the world. Immoral, sick, selfish…I just took on mercenary work and left the past behind me." His voice faded and fell silent. He finally looked at Tachi and shrugged. "And here I am. The end."

Tachi bit her lower lip and looked at him, suddenly feeling bad about her insensitivity from the past few days. "Did you…ever seek justice?"

"No," Komas shook his head. "It goes through my head a lot. But I never tried to return to find the ones responsible. I was just angry at those species and then at the ones who assigned me to the job. If anyone, I would take revenge on myself, of course I was never the one for suicide…but for some time I've been thinking about…redemption. It might've been why I saved you from that Makuta at first—thought I was doing some noble deed that would make me feel all better inside; but that's not how things work…and then I knew it was the flat out right thing to do."

Komas took a few steps back and cleared his throat. He looked evidently hesitant and discomfited. He finally took a deep breath and forced up an uneasy smile.

"That came out a lot more pitiful than I thought, and kinda selfish too, huh? Forget I even said all that."

"Komas…" Tachi started with uncertainty. She inched up close to him, closer than she thought possible for her own comfort zone could handle.

Tachi was terrible at expressing condolences in words; it didn't feel right around her. She always worried if she would sound irrational or insensitive.

So possibly, action was more of her flair.

Slowly and cautiously, her hands slipped into and around one of his, clasping it carefully in reassurance. She looked at him and tired being hopeful toward his darkened mood. She vaguely comprehended how he might've felt when she would brood in murky thoughts, and slightly felt better appreciation toward the mercenary.

Instead of saying anything, Tachi just looked at him and wordlessly expressed her understanding. Komas stiffened, dumbly looking down at her, his manner mixed with shock and wistfulness.

After a dragging moment in silence, Tachi noticed that she had been in his grasp longer than she wanted. Tachi pulled back, she felt Komas's sturdy fingers slipping tenderly away returned to her cold state again. She backed away and walked around him, striding toward the door.

"Come on, this cabin is getting stifling."

Komas stared back at her; his expression appeared to lighten a bit, even if dumbfounded by her actions.

All softened moods were absolutely destroyed when suddenly and unexpectedly the ship lurched and a loud explosion soon followed. _The Nahkita_ swayed deeply on its side and Tachi fell back as the world under her feet rotated. Komas caught her, only for him to get rammed in the wall amid a loud bash.

Tachi lurched away from his grasp and automatically clutched her sword that hung nearby. She already dragged herself to the door as the ship slowly had resumed back to its original standing. Komas just groaned from pain.

"Quit fooling around," snapped Tachi. "I think things just got a bit complicated."

"You think?"

Tachi was going to make a smart comeback, but then saw why he had said that. She peered out of the small porthole to see a trim black airship race by. Captain Yuuzian undeniably had more rivals than she figured.

**:::::**

**:::::**

Tachi and Komas charged onward as the alarm rung piercingly all around the ship. Lights flashed red; the crew was already in frenzy as they screamed out orders and curses. Another explosion sounded, sending almost everyone reeling. Tachi steadied herself and looked up, noticing the ruckus was toward the front of the ship—in the bridge itself?

Tachi tightened her fingers around her buster sword and bit her lip as she looked around, trying to evaluate the situation. She turned to her side to see the powerfully built gunnery master Creolé run around a corner and nearly smashed into her. From last night's entertainment, he clearly did not look pleased as he rubbed his head from an apparent headache.

"Watch it," he growled. "We're being attacked."

"Oh really? I—"

Tachi didn't have any time to finish her sentence. Another explosion sounded and again to Tachi's annoyance Komas caught her from falling. Komas looked forward and grimaced, sensing something with his element.

"To the bridge, now!"

Although uncertain and confused to his brash command, no one argued concerning the situation. Creolé took instant lead as he added a round of ammunition to his gun. Tachi viewed around the hallways, already viewing the devastation their unknown enemy was giving them. With speed the three ran through the crowds, dodging explosions and fires, up stairways and finally to a large metal door.

The bridge was undoubtedly the pride and joy for Captain Yuuzian.

Unlike the rest of the ship, the bridge stood frontal and on top of the powerful red and silver vessel. It was filled with the most streamline weaponry, technology, and computers; it all glimmered and presented spotlessness to the very wire and gear. Even so, the room was still simply adorned, allowing a large circular walkway to take up most space.

Sadly, the bridge had seen better days.

Protodermis glass was shattered from the view of the bridge, the broken pieces sparkled, scattered all around the room. The cause of this without qualm was from two tall female vortixx. Apparently twins, they almost towered over everyone with both appearance and mood.

With so many of the crew being distracted with the ship outside, none had noted the two slip and break right into the bridge itself, and already it seems negotiations were failing. One was holding onto Vheon by the neck and a gun pointed at his head, while the other female stood up straight and formidable, smiling calmly at the infuriated Captain Yuuzian.

"Oh dear Captain, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"This is complete madness and dishonour!" Yuuzian bellowed. "You sly cowards—a spineless ambush! Stupidity!"

"You should know me better," replied the Vortixx calmly. "We have been feuding for years; I would destroy you now, but then it would be quite a bore without an opponent. My sister and I are bounty hunters, though, so when we learnt of your first mate…it was our humble duty to bring him back to Xia. His people have missed him…quite dearly."

The sister Vortixx tightened her grip on Vheon; the first mate suddenly had a pure appearance of dread as he stood deathly still in her fatal clutch. The one holding him turned her head toward the door and straight away drew her weapon toward it.

Creolé had barged down the access and immediately spun his gun around. Komas was quick to follow and Tachi herself walked in between the two as she examined the area. Tachi actually gave way to bewilderment at the calamity.

The one speaking to Yuuzian turned her head to face the Toa. Suddenly, a cool decisive smile came upon her.

"Oh, bless Mata Nui himself," she murmured. "Not only a criminal of Xia, but two Toa wanted by Makuta Szian himself. Your appearances are much too obvious for us hunters to pinpoint—now I say to you Toa…what have you gotten yourselves into?"

From behind, a squad of robotic figures under the command of the Vortixx pushed the three further in, deadly weapons in hand. Two more came through the shattered window; they too pointed weapons at the pirates. Tachi stiffened as she swung her weapon around, trying to find some way to even the odds. She looked up to Komas, studied his face and eager to find some hope. The past few days, Tachi had caught Komas in many emotional states. But what she saw was not at all what she wanted.

This time, he expressed doubt.


	9. Section 9

**Section 9.0**

Deep down, Tachi desperately wished Komas would pull them out of this tight spot like he always would. Komas was the one brimming with ridiculous ideas—the ones that would help them get out of messes like this. Sadly, this time he said nothing and stiffly glaring at the bounty hunter.

One of the robots made a slow advance toward the two Toa, its gun brimming. Swiftly the Vortixx female raised her hand casually, shaking her head. The android stopped and put the gun away, awaiting commands. Komas pressed his hand against Tachi's raised buster sword, wordlessly inclining her to wait and see what would take place.

For a moment, it was silent on the bridge. Everyone glared stiffly, all waiting to see who would make the first move. Creolé continued to discharge looks around the room and always back to Captain Yuuzian, desperately awaiting orders to blow the wretched females off their ship.

The captain had stopped showing off terrible looks and suddenly expressed some leering interest toward the Toa. Wanted by Makuta, she said?

"Please, we don't want hostilities today," the female hunter finally said. "Other days, I may have been interested in a fight to the death—but I have status to maintain. I am here just to retrieve a criminal…but these two Toa, well, that's mighty convenient too."

"Why would you attack and then request this, Vortixx?"

"I know riches are some of your top priorities…but I wanted the upper hand just in case negotiations failed; I hope you understand, my dear Captain," she smiled cruelly. "Let me get to the point, I'm feeling flexible today. I need the two Toa and the Vortixx; their heads are hot among bounty and dark hunters. You, I assume need extra currency. It's that simple."

Yuuzian continued to give way to a cruel grimace, grimly staring at the enemy. Tachi bit her lip, surely this wouldn't work. Captain Yuuzian would be more prone to suddenly pulling out his gun and firing a shot between her eyes than do such an atrocious act…right?

It all went upside down from there. Finally, he slowly straightened himself up and a deadly smirk crossed his large teeth.

"How much do you offer?"

"Captain…!" Vheon yelped.

Yuuzian ignored him, acting as if he never knew such a being in his life. Tachi was absolutely enraged. She studied the captain to see if it was some sort of joke—but no, his eyes expressed the sheer hunger for riches the lady was offering. Toa Tachi hated being betrayed, but she hated being treated like a piece of scrap even more.

Tachi yelled out and swung her blade toward the nearest enemy. Possibly, behind Komas's large specs, his eyes widened as he outstretched his arm to the furious Tachi, calling her name in warning. It was, too late.

Two robots under the bounty hunters charged, stopping Tachi in her tracks. The beings were emotionless and followed orders quite acutely when it came to their master's safety. They took no regard how they got their job done. One viciously grabbed Tachi by the front of her mask and before she could do anything in defense, rammed her head straight into the metal floor. Komas flinched as he heard the loud batter. When he looked, Tachi was unmoving on the ground, her mask crooked and where she hit the floor—a haunting dent took shape.

Komas evaded around the beings and dropped to the floor and let go of his weapon. He clutched onto the unconscious Tachi, glaring angrily around as he became encircled with enemies. Half a dozen guns must've been pointed toward Komas and Tachi.

Creolé was about to jump to their assistance, but Yuuzian raised his hand, commanding him to stop.

"Don't be foolish Mr. Creolé! What's the use in this when we could get some hefty payments?"

The Vortixx and Skakdi immediately resumed the trade. She silently pulled out a small card and threw it over to the captain. He caught it in his clawed hand; he looked at it and seemed quite pleased.

"We will call off the attack, and we will leave each other alone as long as we please. Once our crews stop hostilities, I will drop off the goods."

Yuuzian nodded his head sensibly as he kept his arms behind his back.

"Gunnery," he started coolly. "Go tell our crew to stand down. Explain the…new assets to the crew; we'll be having extra provisions this evening."

"But…captain—"

"That was an order, not an appeal!"

Creolé stood there, completely taken aback. He watched the enemy lower weapons; he heard the noise of battle slowly fade as the dark ship of the Vortixx flew close beside the entrance they had made, ready to take back their crew and new captives.

The weapons master stared for a moment at Vheon, who glared frigidly back. Finally Creolé stepped back out of the room, disappearing in the shadows to obey the captain's authority.

The captain resumed his attention to the captives. He lifted his hand toward them and seemed completely unmoved. "They are all yours."

"It's pleasure doing business with you," she replied, almost sweetly. "I apologize for the mess we caused…it is nice to see a Skakdi come to their senses and not worry about ineffective conflict and honour."

Yuuzian nimbly nodded his head. "I am much more refined than I look…nonetheless, if I was half as vicious as I should be, you would have been dead years ago, Miss Naosu."

It seemed simply as a threat—and probably was by his tone with her true name. They made their deal, now Yuuzian's cold red eyes were expressing a simple sentence of _'get the Karzahni off my ship.'_

The bounty hunter grimaced. Then she spun around and snapped her fingers.

"Get the captives off the ship and to our own, halt all fire and continue original heading. Our mission is accomplished."

It had gone by so quickly. It all seemed like a dream. It couldn't be happening. Yuuzian and Naosu made it all appear so simple. Somehow, something wasn't right, but none were sure who or what was attracting that feeling.

Komas was still kneeling on the dirtied floor, his head pounding, he continued to grasp onto Tachi, shaken about her state.

Slowly the Toa raised his head and outstretched his arm to his fallen weapon, merely a few inches away. A foot came in front of it and kicked it away as it skidded with the shards of glass. Captain Yuuzian stood there, staring down at the Toa.

"Don't push it, Komas," he coolly started. He glanced over the unconscious Toa Tachi. "You don't want your lady friend paying for your risks?"

"I swear you'll regret this, _captain_."

The Skakdi just straightened his large cloak. "No, I don't think I will. I am a buccaneer Toa, what did you expect?"

Before any further communication could be exchanged, the female Vortixx stomped over and raised her staff. Komas stiffened and yelled out something, but to no benefit. The butt of the staff rammed right over the head harshly. Numbing electrical power shot all over and Komas collapsed back down where a void of blackness embraced him.

**:::::**  
**:::::**

_"Stay still…please, calm down Tachi. Don't be afraid. There isn't anything to be afraid of."_

_A frail shaky hand shot up in the darkness; trying to pry through the assortment of wires that littered the area. They were just all over…transmitting data, bringing in precious fluid…it was so overwhelming._

_A being held a slick twisted knife, the instrument covered in an oozing liquid. In his other hand though, he clasped onto the shaky hand._

_"Don't be afraid," he quietly whispered. "I'm…helping you. You'll see…"_

_"She'll see nothing soon enough." A deep voice spoke from behind, coming into the room. "The Brotherhood is canceling your funds; they find this experiment much too…expensive."_

_"The expenses are inadequate when I succeed," he replied resentfully. "Why do they dare to destroy one of the greatest advances in science?"_

_There was a protracted, edgy silence. The one that had brought the ill news looked down on the operating table to view the monstrosity._

_"You will not succeed Szian. It does not aid The Plan. They want this thing and her fellow machine destroyed. You have a week to clear up this mess, and return to your original duties."_

_"You can't do this to me, Muurax! This is more than just an advancement…it could help us understand the basis of life and existence. I'm so close; it's… so much more."_

_Muurax looked down at Szian's hand, clutching Tachi's own inert one tightly._

_"Yes, I can see. So much more…" he mused scornfully. "But I know the glitch will always be there. You cannot take such a thing away and still gain what you want. Even Makuta should know that, Szian."_

**:::::**  
**:::::**

Niihlus, Toa of Air was not amused.

He sat there at his desk, rubbing his temple and bent there just staring blankly at the cup of tea his Vortixx assistant, Zimriah had given him. She just stood behind him quietly observing his mask, past the unique grey ritualistic tattoos that subsided there. He was not in his best mood as she had observed this over the day. He hadn't said much, just his occasional commands and concealed discussions with the Matoran technician Philo T'sak. For most of the day, other than that he had just sat at his desk glaring out in space, avoiding the piles of paper that desperately needed the veteran Toa's attention. So far, he had barely glanced at them. There was no doubt that the Toa was waiting for word from Zerak, who he sent out concerning the recent ruckus. Even for his extended age, Niihlus was not popular for any sort of patience. And when something like this was dragged out, it was all his mind thought of.

"Sir, the informant of travel regulation wanted to send you the latest report concerning possible conspirator acts," Philo's voice suddenly popped up on the intercom that lay on the desk. Niihlus nearly jumped from the loud message, then calmed down. He stared at the device that had disturbed his peace and grimaced. Lastly, he leaned over and pressed a button.

"Okay, send them over."

It had been less than a minute when a small blue screen popped up, already showing up with pages and pages of dull information that Niihlus regrettably had to read over sooner or later. But he definitely did not have the tolerance for it now. He skimmed over it and then closed the message.

"When I signed up for this job, I did not expect to do so much deskwork. Now it's almost impossible for me to get out of this." Niihlus ruefully griped.

He was speaking to no one in particular, but Zimriah usually would listen to this Toa's go on, mainly because she was almost always following him around. She usually didn't say anything, but just listened and nodded her head understandably.

Toa Niihlus leaned back in his seat and sighed deeply, breathing in the scent of a newly cleaned office. He particularly wished he was had been the one out doing the adventures like his member of staff, Toa Zerak, who he had assigned to investigate the commotion down where Komas had roused. But no matter, Jiahk politicians had him stuck like glue to an office desk. He felt his Toa use being wasted—yet again, it did take a lot of energy to deal with the annoyance of politicians.

He almost admitted he was ready for retirement because of his power futility and the idea of becoming a Turaga wasn't half bad. But he knew quite well his destiny was not completed and he still had further work to do as a Toa. It was also true he had basically sold his soul to work for this city, he was now and forever indebted to it.

A loud beep from the intercom once more startled Niihlus. He grumbled something under his breath and bent down to examine the notice. What he saw was what he had been waiting for the entire day.

Immediately he pressed a few buttons on his proto-glass desk and a large holographic projectile screen jumped in front of the office. At first it was simply static, lastly a Toa's form cleared up, staring coldly at Niihlus.

"It took you long enough," Niihlus stated, his voice was sizing up to be testy.

"If we had a resemble team it would have been much faster, but since I'm alone in vulnerable territory, I've had to make extra cautions," Zerak responded. Niihlus could have started a whole fit about how he was trying to find surviving Toa to hire, but it wasn't the time.

"Well, I'd like a full report."

Zerak just nodded his black Hau. "I'm sending you a full testimony by message now, but in words I have to say this has gotten a bit complicated. I went and investigated all over the small harbor, and then around the nearby cliffs. There were no signs of the Toa anywhere, but the Matoran around fumed to me about the ruckus. Komas was attacked by a squad of Rahkshi and a large prototype Rahi, just like earlier reports from you indicated."

"So, we're running around in circles?"

"Not exactly."

Zerak took a few steps back from the camera and pressed something he was holding. The original view of just the Toa cleared away from the screen as was replaced with a larger view of him standing in a forest. There he held a barbed dagger, holding it dangerously closely to a green being tied up by iron chains. Toa Zerak was using his gravity element to suspend the pitiful specimen up a few feet in the air, and the creature just warningly stared at the camera device the Toa had set up. Niihlus slowly stood up from his desk and walked around it, inching closer up to the large screen.

"Well now Zerak, what have you fished up today?"

"Funny you should say that," the Gravity Toa said. "Because when I caught him moping around the cliffs, he jumped right into the sea. Be thankful I'm gravity Toa, sir."

Niihlus ignored the younger Toa's jibe and studied the captive. Its eyes sparkled fearfully, not moving a single muscle or part.

"I've got some nice facts out of this piece of metal. It seems he worked directly under Makuta, who assigned him to assassinate Toa Komas and his lady friend."

"Revenge, then?"

"Hold onto your mask." Zerak responded through the random static with a hand raised. "It gets pretty juicy. This green friend of mine says it has nothing to do with Makuta Muurax. He's working under a Makuta called Szian, who is after the Toa of Lightning."

The Toa of Air was taken aback by this information. It seemed his earlier theory was right; there was something convoluted happening. Makuta Szian…Szian…Why did that name sound familiar?

"What if he's just lying?"

"No one pulls my leg and gets away with it. This creature is telling the truth." Zerak replied. "Anyhow…it says the female was named Tachi, and he doesn't know why his master sent him to kill her…do you know a Toa by that name?"

Niihlus shook his head. "Unless my memory is finally faltering, I don't know…never heard of her."

Odd, the Air Toa knew of most Toa that had been around over the thousands of years, he was almost certain he had never acknowledged her.

"Probably just faltering, chief, you're getting pretty old—" he paused. "My communication line is dying, chief. Read the report, it will fill you in on the details. And one more important thing you should know right away—Komas and Tachi are after that Makuta right now, or that's what the creature told me. I have no idea why, I think they would be running away, but they're hunting him down. It said Szian is in the Vayoha chains."

"Don't go there alone," Niihlus spoke out abruptly. "I can't afford any risks now—come straight back to headquarters and we'll figure out what to do…bring your new buddy along too."

Zerak sadistically smiled. "It would be my pleasure, chief. Over and out."

The screen turned into static and then it went black. After a moment the large holographic screen dispersed and the Air Toa was met back with reality.

He went back and sat at his desk, rubbing his hand over his green and tattooed grey mask. Finally, he looked at the piled up papers on the desk, appearing completely worn out.

"I would hate to intrude on this important investigation, chief," Zimriah's delicate voice spoke. "But, those papers really need to get viewed. Especially the report Philo sent you."

"Yes, I know," Niihlus said, still frowning. "But I've decided Toa are not meant to do paperwork."

Zimriah smiled kindly. "Possibly, but it keeps them out of trouble."

"If you referring to when I saved you from Xia those hundred years ago—it only got messy when I found you about to be executed. I was perfectly fine until you showed up and then I just had to save the damsel."

"Well, I appreciated it very much. I'm indebted."

"Just as long as you hang around so I don't die as a crazy Turaga drowning in paperwork, it's all right."

Zimriah sniggered. "I'll try my best, sir."

Sighing, he finally faced back to his desk and began to pick up a stone tablet to examine over.

Unexpectedly he cursed aloud and dropped it; the report nearly plummeted on his foot. He started to open the computer and searched through the disorganized files.

"Zimriah…did he say the Makuta's name was Szian?"

"Yes…he did sir." Zimriah answered, she cocked her head toward the chief, unsure of his motivation. "What's wrong?"

Niihlus felt himself tense as he thought over some past issues. He reminisced back to his youthful days as a Toa when he used to freelance with a mainstream of assorted islands. What he remembered suddenly made him anxious. But as he began to read through some classified reports on the Makuta—the anxiety became hushed distress.

"By the Great Beings…Szian!"

Zimriah nearly jumped in alarm when the aged Toa flung himself out of his chair and spun around to face what was behind him. A large exquisite window stood behind his desk in the agency, showing the setting sun and a striking analysis of the metropolis. The chief routinely straightened his vest and continued to stare out. The situation…had gotten far out of hand than he could ever imagine.


	10. Section 10

**Section 10.0**

For the longest time, all she could perceive was her heartbeat. It thumped at odd intervals, sometimes sounding deep and echoic, then brisk and eerily flat. But all the while, every beat shook her very soul as the pain encased her like a tightening void. She thought she heard machines and devices beeping and humming far off, possibly a voice assuring her of something, but she was uncertain. Tachi was in a state of vertigo, completely dazed and helpless.

But, then, a voice helped her reach out of the blackness of unconsciousness, it was not from dream or nightmare, but from reality. She weakly strained to hear through her ache and lightheadedness the familiar voice.

"If she dies…if she dies, Mata Nui I swear, I'll personally gut you. Don't…don't do this to me again."

Tachi blinked as she realized it was Komas. Her eyes immediately met a bright glow from a lightstone lantern and she stiffened, breathing out as if she had never done so in her life. She cried out and jerked away from whoever was holding onto her. However, wholly lost and indecisive, the Toa tripped over something on the cold floor and fell face down with a bang.

The harsh impact was enough to awaken her. Tachi lay there shaking as the fogginess cleared away, and then, like a surge of intelligible power, what had happened during the raid reminisced. Before she could do anything else someone grasped onto her, carefully pulling her to her knees. Tachi's eyes met her partner Komas as he shook her from the shoulders.

"Blast you Tachi!" He yelled harshly. "Makuta's sake, you nearly got yourself killed!"

Tachi stared stiffly and wide eyed at him, but said nothing. He was most obviously angered beyond belief, but she also saw the strained stress and concern Komas expressed as he continued to clutch onto her. Carefully, the lightning Toa shrugged him away and slowly stood up to full height, unsteadily rubbing her face.

"It… it felt logical at the time," she murmured, feeling a small dent in her mask. Tachi stopped musing and looked around the dark room they stood in; the only perceptible light was from the lantern she had originally faced. It swayed quietly against the black metal wall and the rest of the bleak room creaked and swiveled about. Her attention finally looked at Komas, who continued to stare at her as if she was a Great Being.

"Stop it," she snapped. "What's wrong?"

"What's…what's wrong?" Komas scoffed. "I've been lying in this bleak cell with you for who knows how long…and you basically scared the Karzahni out of me!"

Tachi seemed unimpressed for the longest moment, though after a few fleeting seconds she softened and looked downward.

"I'm sorry; I should not have done that."

"You're…you okay though, right? You got hit pretty hard…I didn't really know what to do—"

"Komas, I'm fine, I'm not going to die—they just hit me." Tachi responded quickly, dismissing his unease. "What's going on?"

The Toa of Sonics calmed down to some extent, realizing she was not at all interested in her current condition.

"They knocked us out. I awoke in this cell…apparently on the bounty hunters' ship and we're headed to uncertain doom…yeah, that 'bout sums it up."

Tachi simply nodded her head. She walked around, carefully evading some old crates. Her weapons were gone, though graciously her mask was still intact. Nevertheless, she knew neither her Mahiki nor Komas's Calix were much good at this time and busting blindly out was definitely not an option either; she had no intention of getting another concussion.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling for the longest moment and then she deprecatingly looked at Komas.

"Way to go, we were betrayed by your 'friend' and now we are probably far away from where we need to be."

"I swear I didn't know he would do that…he's a pirate, but…"

"He's a pirate, exactly," she replied. "That's what pirates do, Komas. Now because of this—"

Tachi was unable to finish her sentence. The door beside her swung open and she jumped beside Komas, prepared for the worst. For a moment there was nothing other than a dull light shining in dissonance. Then shadowy figures immerged from the doorway. A tall black creature was thrown into the room and he went headfirst into the wall, the noise destroying the quiet atmosphere. Tachi directly noted the individual was the former first mate Vheon, who harshly beaten and bruised.

He lay there for a moment, and then slowly staggered up on fours, trying to control his breathing. From behind, the two Vortixx females came into the cell, coldly observing the situation. The most prominent one, Naosu walked over and kicked Vheon in the stomach, forcing the male to collapse back down.

"Poor little Vheon," Naosu cooed. "You once had such an honour on Xia, you were one of the brightest minds—but you had to break rules, didn't you?"

"The… quandary is not what it appears to be…" Vheon started, but Naosu bent down and kicked him harshly in the face. Tachi started to dart to his assistance, but the sister Vortixx pointed a gun at Tachi, soullessly glaring.

"This… problem?" She retorted. "You were given the highest honours to leave Xia and you dumped your people. Then I discover you have been hiding with a pitiful sky pirate like Yuuzian? Why do you dishonour yourself so?"

Vheon stared quietly at the ground and did not respond. Blood dripped from his mouth as he slowly placed his hands over the back of his head, curling himself up and preparing for any further attacks. The bounty huntress gave no more regard other than a bitter look; as far as she was concerned, this debate was over. She spun around toward the door just as her sister walked outside.

"When we return to Xia, you will understand there are far fouler things than even torture or death itself."

The metal door slammed shut and darkness enveloped the room. Tachi stood there a moment beside Komas, trying to take in what had happened. She looked at Vheon silently, examining his bruised body.

Having enough of the gloomy ambiance, Tachi briskly walked over Vheon and helped him to lean against the wall properly. Komas quietly came from behind, observing the circumstance.

"What did you do to deserve such hate?" Tachi questioned, her voice mixed with disgust and pity. Tachi may be somewhat indifferent with others, but she hated to see any good natured being in pain.

Vheon idly studied her, his dark blue eyes watching the Toa.

"I caused…many a predicament for Xians. It was…inadvertent though."

"Sounds like you did the no-no of leaving Xia." Komas pointed out as he squatted down beside the other two. Tachi glared at his rude saying, but calmly returned her attention back at Vheon. The sky pirate smiled, shaking his head.

"I was once considered the brightest mind on Xia…I was insolently not measured for once to become a leader, but my knowledge with machinery and technology did make me famous among the traders…" His voice faded as he wiped some soot and blood away from his face, looking thoughtful about his course of discussion. Tachi leaned back and sat on the cold floor across from him in the coarse darkness.

"I was actually permitted to leave Xia, Toa," Vheon started again, looking toward Komas. "A client needed a private assistant that was up to date with technology. Obviously, I was the first suggestion…I did not run off though, it was, at the time my last intention. I assisted with creating some high quality machinery for the client, and that was when Yuuzian attacked the base for certain weaponry. I was detained by him and the client escaped, but later took no notice such setbacks ever happened when he reappeared.

"The Captain told me if I created some weapons to improve the Nahkita he would set me free. I took up on that offer and did so, but when I was soon to return to Xia, I learnt that…well I was what you would call an unlawful. Since the client did not divulge what ensued, Xians believed that I had forsaken them, and doing such dishonour is…quite humiliating."

Tachi grimaced. "So you had no choice but to work under the captain?"

"It was better than trouncing and running…" Vheon shrugged. "And then, there aren't many places a male Vortixx is permitted to reside and work. I will wholly confess that I'm fond of being a sky pirate, for there are no laws and restraints…if it was not for being a criminal of Xia, I would actually thank the Captain for initially capturing me. I may have been accepted on my home island, but I did not escape the brutality."

As Tachi thought it over, she was suddenly curious to why the normally silent Vortixx would speak so much on the matter; her expression became uncertain, and leaned closer to him.

"Why are you telling us all this?"

"Toa are naturally curious, I thought you would want to know why we are here," he responded. "And then, something else…I logically added your motives up…we met you at an derelict Makuta's island, then you stated you were looking for someone…you are wanted by Makuta Szian?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," Tachi said. "We're tracking him down…I have something to square away with him."

Vheon's expression seemed to fade toward a frown as he continued to gaze over the Toa. "I would counsel you to renounce such strategy if you flee here. You are getting knotted in something you do not desire."

"And how would you know?" Komas asked. Vheon just rested his arms against his knees and shook his head.

"Because I have met him before, he was…the client that hired me long ago."

There was a loud whack. Before Komas could even blink, Tachi had the Vortixx against the wall, holding him tightly by the neck.

"He…hired you?" Tachi breathed in, eyes wide. "What did he want? Tell me now!"

Komas walked from behind and grabbed Tachi by the arm, preparing to pull her away from the startled pirate. Suddenly at impact, electricity sparkled and Komas stumbled back, numbed by her resistance. Tachi took no notice and shook Vheon again.

"I want answers!"

Vheon himself was unprepared; he stared at her for the longest moment, not moving a single muscle.

"He… was interested in new technology pertaining computers," he spoke softly. "He did not enlighten me much of what he was planning to do, but from what I remember…he was very fascinated with life and its denotation. I saw many…grotesque experiments from him."

"How long ago was this?"

"Nearly two decades…" He paused and studied the enraged female. "I…I comprehend now. He…did something to you, did he not?"

Tachi clutched onto him a bit longer, her visor flickering golden. At last she let go. Vheon slid against the wall, falling back toward the ground. There was a pregnant pause of time, the only sound was the airship shaking and humming as it flew. Finally Komas carefully inched toward Tachi, looking over her and back toward Vheon.

"If…you are speculating if I saw you, I did not," Vheon finally assumed, rubbing his neck. "All he was tinkering with at the time was artificial specimens."

Tachi looked at the ground, avoiding Komas's steady glare. Finally she raised her hands over the side of her mask, acting as if she was avoiding some dreadful noise.

"This…this is getting out of hand, why don't we know anything? I lost my memory 10 years ago, but what about before? This…ignorance…I don't know what to do."

Komas immediately grabbed onto Tachi and pushed her down to the floor.

"Tachi, for crying out loud just sit down for five minutes and calm down. Also…please don't electrocute me again, that hurt."

Tachi meekly just shook her head as she motioned Komas away. She dragged herself to the far corner and rested her head against the wall, looking dazed and deep in thought.

Komas sighed as he momentarily looked back at Vheon. The peculiar pirate watched the two with silent puzzlement.

"It's a…long story," Komas said dryly.

**_:::::_**

**_:::::_**

In the metal and sturdy chair, Naosu the bounty huntress sat. She assembled in a comfortable position, her long slender legs outstretched and a sharp finger tapping thoughtfully against the side of her face. Her focus was the slender window ahead as the ship was mechanically driven closer and closer to their desired locations. She felt the creeping joy and lust for what great riches and respect she could gain from this task. First the mere deserter Vortixx, but the Toa? Oh that was where the true fascination lay.

The Makuta had just recently called up a bounty for these Toa for a great price—dead or alive. She was near tempted to kill them, but she figured that Makuta would prefer their captives to be somewhat unspoiled. But whatever happened to the Toa, she did not care. All she wanted was the payment, and she would be just fine.

She leaned in her seat to examine her silent twin sister walk into the room, her icy blue eyes examining the room with a sip of disgust. The hushed one walked toward the window and peered out through the haze of clouds, but expressed no expectation as the cloudy sky soon faded away to reveal the wavy protodermis sea, angry and impatient as they fought against the other. Naosu slowly stood up, walked beside her sister and looked out to see a small faded synthetic islet out in the sea come closer into view.

"This will be a most valiant day, Uosan," Naosu grinned. "What primitive money we gave away to the barbarian Yuuzian will be repaid tenfold when we get our sums from both Xia and Makuta."

Uosan did not respond, though coldly continued to look out toward their nearing destination. Naosu seemed not offended, and spun around, snapping her fingers.

"E-26!" She called out. "Prepare for landing and then get our captives ready to depart the ship."

As she commanded, a tall robotic figure in the corner of the bridge nodded its somewhat boxy head, the 'eyes' blinking as it processed the given information. It finally lumbered away, walking down the quiet black halls.

Naosu still clung to her noble smirk and returned back to the pane. She observed their airship gracefully slow and begin to land on the private port.

Wind thrashed about and the waves below were easily unsettled. The secretive base of the bounty hunter stood before them, her sturdy metal fort, shimmering and all powerful. The mettalic building blended with the grey ocean waves and current atmosphere, it supported itself on powerful pillars and the base needed no such assistance from any natural landmark. A true Xian masterpiece, it was.

Though there was one thing that displeased Naosu as she peered downward to watch the craft thump against the seaport. Three figures stood, studying the ship with dulled interest.

**_:::::_**

**_:::::_**

"And what is a Dark Hunter like yourself doing here, Ancient?"

Naosu had immediately snapped the question the moment she walked off the ramp. Behind her was her sister, scrutinizing the situation with unexpected surprise.

The three were Dark Hunters, an organization Naosu had clashed with too many of times. There in the front stood the golden and blue armored being, nicknamed Ancient. He wittedly studied the Vortixx as if she was some sort of bug. The other two she had never met, but they didn't look very forthcoming either.

"The potent Shadowed One has sent me to do a few of his errands around the place," he began. "And he told me quite specifically you would be the first to get checked on."

"I do not need to be checked up on—what is the purpose of this intrusion?"

Ancient smiled, a type of smile that would make anyone uneasy. "Have you forgotten? You still have a debt to square away with the Dark Hunter leader."

Naosu stiffened. Uosan glared at her twin.

"He will get it," she gritted between her teeth. "He'll get his payment back. Have patience Hunter."

"Oh, the Shadowed One is a very tolerant being, miss," said Ancient as he looked over the base. "But everyone has their limits for waiting…I would hate to see someone as successful as you be forced to join our lovely society as payback…or there are…other frightful ways for the dark one to express his impatience."

"You have no right to barge here without permission; I want you crooks out of my sight! Your master will get what he deserves soon."

Ancient raised his eyebrows. "He will, I assure you of that."

He paused to observe Naosu's newly caught captives come walking off the ramp with the squad of robotic crewmembers. Each one guarded and bound, they grudgingly were pushed past the quarreling bounty and dark hunters, toward the prison quarters. Tachi's yellow eyes shone out through the grey hue of the area and gave a ghastly stare toward them all. Ancient continued to watch them until they disappeared out of sight. He grimaced, though it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"It looks like your hunting was quite the success today, two Toa and a male Vortixx?"

"It's none of your business…and have you become deaf?" Naosu cringed like a Muaka. "I want you off my terrain this instance."

The two beside Ancient clutched onto their weapons, but Ancient just turned around and started back down the metal boardwalk, gesturing to his comrades to follow. Uosan immediately gave another angry glare toward her sister. Naosu first calmed herself and then waited for the Dark Hunters to walk out of view.

"It's nothing. A mere gambling mishap, I will have it settled soon enough."

Naosu's soon enough was not soon enough the powerful Shadowed One and Ancient knew this quite well as he had jumped onto the simple boat with the others. The lady was a slippery being that could not be trusted; she would find a way to slither out of the ordeal, and rather plainly, Ancient would not tolerate it.

Now that they were away from the eyes and ears of the bounty huntresses, the female in his group twirled a dagger and spat.

"We should have killed them right there, what are you doing?"

"Playing it smart, Lariska," Ancient answered, looking out toward the cloudy sky. "We'll settle this debt a most refined and reasonable way."


	11. Section 11

**Section 11.0**

Being captured really wasn't as bad as people put it at times; at any rate, it was exaggerated. Sure, you didn't get any food and defiantly no respect—but as long as you kept your head through it all, you'd eventually find a way to get out of it. Or at least, hopefully.

This was Toa Komas's point of view most of the time, and by experience he had been in worse situations than this. He could most definitely think of a couple of examples ranging from past bounties and vengeful women. It was mostly nasty encounters with women, but nevertheless he found it futile to worry about it. He dared not put his fate in the hands of destiny anymore, but sometimes either you could barge down the door that barricaded your path or you could wait and think of a smarter approach.

Komas actually did think about doing something about their dilemma, possibly to boost his hearing to see if he could pick a few clues up on how to escape. He had also been seriously intrigued at the huntresses' visitors. But he had eventually decided against it, concerned about elemental barriers protecting the base.

It had already been an entire dragging day since the turn of events; right now he had chosen the latter choice to take life as a happy-go-lucky type and respite in the dank cell. Komas lay on the cool metal floor, his back to the wall, and head resting subtly upon his chest. Every few minutes he would look up to watch Tachi endlessly pace around the room with a blank, but rigged appearance. This had gone on for about an hour, and finally Komas just sighed as he stretched his legs.

"Tachi, you're making me exhausted just watching you walk around like that. There's no point in burning energy."

"I'm thinking." She responded briskly.

"You could do just as good thinkin' on this lovely floor," he paused as he tapped a hand against the chilly silver floor. "… Anyway, this might not be so bad."

Tachi stopped in her pacing and gave a death glare toward her relaxed teammate.

"So… bad? Are you always this optimistic?"

"I wouldn't call myself an optimist," Komas mused. "…I'm just viewing this differently you see, being open-minded helps situations. I mean, don't we want to meet Szian? It's the same direction—just a detour."

"I don't want it to end like this," Tachi responded. "To be humiliated so...he would most likely kill us without blinking. I want the upper hand."

"I assume you're used to always having the advantage?"

"No one ever knew of my existence before, I was content that way. Then you showed up and I suddenly had a bounty on my head."

"Oh, I get it now…you're mad at me?"

Tachi grimaced and didn't respond. She just looked away around the silver interior cell. She knew worrying about this was foolish, she knew they couldn't do much, but that thought—the thought of being completely defenseless, completely and utterly weak was horrifying. The sudden emotions spurred something inside of her, as if the same sentiment happened to her in her dark past, but she could not place it.

Once again her mind desperately strained to find her forgotten memories, which her emotions were pushing for, but nothing was refreshed or remembered. It was all blank.

Tachi tried to concentrate; she closed her eyes and strained so hard to remember what was so obviously lost. Her emotions knew—her very soul knew, but she did not. The frustration and anger continued to pour, but all she did was stand motionless, fighting against the sensations she was getting. What was… herself telling her? Or was she simply going mad?

Suddenly the lights flickered around and Tachi looked around immediately. They dulled to a hazy color, only to flicker back to normal capacity.

Komas had noticed the problem himself and straightened his large spectacles, apparently squinting.

"What was that?"

Tachi took a step back toward Komas, and watched the lights to see if they would do that again. Nothing else persisted at that moment. Tachi looked toward Komas as he slowly stood up, her idiom looking almost isolated.

"Maybe it was just a…glitch."

**:::::**

**:::::**

Naosu and Usoan walked straight into the communication room of their fortress. As Vortixx, it was not a surprise that this room—and the entire fortress—were up to date with the latest technology. Memory crystals hummed as their information was guided into larger terminals, and all over wires and shimmering machines were scattered in somewhat organized manners.

Naosu didn't give much regard to anything, and seemed to be in a deep, silent musing. Her sister still didn't say a word, but at times would glare at her twin with distrust.

"Do not worry," Naosu simply said with a wave of her hand, suddenly appearing tranquil as always. "Once we get paid, this will all go away—then again, seeking the Makuta to back us could be mighty helpful. Dark Hunters would dare not trouble us then."

She walked over and sat in a modish curved seat as her hands guided around a large keyboard to enter commands. After a moment of her doings, she seemed quite contented with her feat and leaned back in her seat, waiting for something to be connected.

Finally an image clicked on the large holographic screen, and the shape of Makuta Szian appeared. Naosu at first wanted to flinch and avoid his steady gaze—not that he was really hideous, but his entire aura sent chills through the bounty hunter. His red eyes hid behind his black spiked mask, and his expression dulled.

Makuta were clearly and obviously indifferent, but this Makuta felt jarring from others she had met or just heard of. His eyes seemed to study every part, piston, and gear of her body, until it penetrated that to study her very soul. The drooping eyes almost gave way a look that he might've never slept a wink in his long life.

"Good evening," Naosu calmly nodded her head in regard, speaking in a smooth, professional manner. "I pardon my intrusion."

The Makuta did not respond immediately, he only shifted in the seat and folded his hands in front of him, the haunting eyes still slicing through the huntress.

"It is of…no trouble," he finally stated. "I hope you do have an important reason to distract me of my duties, though?"

Naosu nodded her head. "Of course, great Makuta, you see I have the Toa you are seeking."

He did not give away any extreme surprise, but something within him tensed, he seemed not to expect this.

"You...have her? Is she unharmed?"

Naosu was fairly tentative of the Makuta's reaction, but before she had any time to answer, the screen went completely blank and shut off. The rest of the room flickered off for a quick second, becoming enveloped with darkness. The only light was coming from a window in the room's corner.

Slowly the lights returned to normal. When the communication terminal gained enough power again, all that was left was static. Naosu was not pleased at all.

She jumped to her feet and spun around, looking over the place and toward her sister.

"We switched to emergency power, what is the meaning of this?"

She would sort this problem first before returning to contact the Makuta, there was a strange feeling that this was not a normal incident.

With long strides the Vortixx charged down the hallways, keenly looking around for the cause of the problem. The robotic servants scurried around, repairing some apparently fried wires that had occurred during the blackout. The sort of malfunction was not normal; she made sure everything in this building was working at full capacity. What would dare trouble her fortress?

She stopped in an empty hallway where no windows or much of anything else decorated the area. But she did feel something quite different. Usoan stopped from behind Naosu and examined the vicinity herself; she too noticed the disturbance.

The ground beneath them rumbled, as if a minor earthquake or storm had erupted within a matter of seconds. The truth behind this vague change of events was quickly answered.

An explosion sounded behind her and Naosu flew as the scorching heat burned her back and the rubble flew all around her. She collided harshly with the floor, along with her twin. Slowly, she forced herself up, coughing through the dense and suffocating smoke. Her eyes riveted upwards, and she met the face of a being with a large, vicious smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Naosu," Yuuzian smiled even wider as he stood amid all the rubble. As the dust cleared away, Naosu looked in horror at a large gapping hole in her building, where the Nahkita hummed silently as its crew poured out to jump into her fortress. Yuuzian stood in a proud stance, rubbing his brutish hands over a metallic blunderbuss. From behind him, the weapons master dusted some dirt of his own weapon, and immediately pointed it toward their enemy.

"See," started Yuuzian. "This is how it feels for someone to come crashing in; it's rather annoying isn't it?"

"You scum, we made a deal!"

"Oh did we?" Yuuzian leaned closer to Naosu and loaded his gun. "I think you missed the part where we were pirates."

Another explosion happened as the robotic allies of the Vortixx charged against their aggressors. Yuuzian stumbled back when a minor bomb exploded nearby. Cursing, he looked back where the female twins had been. They had disappeared into the dust.

**:::::**

**:::::**

The room shook vigorously under their feet. No part of the fortress escaped the dreaded quake. Tachi lost her balance and nearly fell back, but Komas jumped and caught her as his other hand pressed against the wall for support.

Tachi cursed. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

Tachi just jerked away and looked around. Then, another blast sounded off in the building.

"Did…did you hear that?"

Komas rubbed the sides of his mask. "Oh I sure did, that's going to be ringing in my ears for the next week—no, no wait, hang on, someone's walking down the hallway."

The two Toa immediately prepared for the worst as they steadily watched the door. Instead of it opening, the door's hinges broke and it went flying against a wall. Instantly a tall slim female came walking in, armed to the teeth with sharp daggers. She was clearly bored and disinterested by the look on her lethal face.

"Found them," she dryly called out over her shoulder.

Two other heads popped out, one was Vheon, and the other was the dear gunner master, Creolé.

"Well, this is definitely a change of events." Komas pointed out as matter-of-fact.

Tachi did not express any surprise, but rather anger. "What's going on now?"

Creolé came closer into view and grinned toward the Toa. "We can just say Yuuzian changed his mind after bumping into these Dark Hunters here." He pointed a thumb at the impatient looking female. Komas immediately remembered she was one of the three beings that they had encountered on the dock.

"We have business with these twins; they are nothing but trouble," The female huntress said. "Now I have no intentions of wasting my life down here, we have this fortress to take down."

Tachi didn't seem all that convinced, but Komas really had no internal quarrel; anything would be better than hanging around in a bleak cell.

As they ran out, Vheon stood calmly in the hall and in each hand he possessed the two Toa's weapons. Komas rushed over and snatched it from the pirate, and looked over it as if it was a long-lost lover. Tachi just idly took hers, swinging the large buster blade a few times in the heated air.

"We'll split up," Vheon calmly said. "Creolé and I will head back to Yuuzian; you go with the huntress to find the Xian Twins."

"You haven't caught them yet?"

"We trapped them when we charged in," Creolé grumbled. "But they're slipperier than snakes."

The Dark Hunter pulled out a couple of slim daggers, all of them agilely held between her slim fingers. "Got it."

"All right…" Komas pressed on his goggles, the other hand swinging his weapon. "Let's party."

Tachi was already charging down the hallway, and like every past battle Komas had shared with her, her expression was cold, undeterred, and determined.

The corridors they ran through were completely empty and silent. No sign of anything as they continued up the stairs and through rooms of all purposes. Komas could hear the battles going beyond where they were just as if they were a few feet away, but every step they took the noise grew louder and more defined with his acute hearing. They were nearing the calamity.

The female huntress paused at a door and rested her head against it, feeling the vibration of the building and hearing what was going on beyond the door. She looked downward at the two Toa and gave a cold, twisted jeer.

"Judging by looks, you two aren't rookies…but try to keep up, it's not in my business to be protecting Toa."

Tachi unexpectedly returned the cold smile.

"Don't worry, you won't have to."

The metal doorway was smashed down and the three threw themselves in. Without even studying the situation, Komas twisted horizontally in the air, firing several rounds of his ammunition. They hit with perfect aim at a robotic enemy that was just about to smash a pirate. He somersaulted and landed with a screech on the cold silver floor. He jerked up his gun again and fired at a charging enemy. With his other hand he swung to his side, concentrating his element. The controlled sonic blast hit dead on; electricity sparkled over the body before it collapsed in a smoking heap.

Komas jumped up, but only to duck down again when Tachi swung her sword straight at him. The Toa couldn't help but yelp as the dangerous sword nearly scrapped against his mask.

Her weapon was thrown straight through the enemy's abdomen, the impact so harsh it was thrown straight into another from behind. Tachi rushed and jumped over the metallic mess, pulling out her sword in the process. Knotted up, their circuits shorted out, and an explosion from the two bodies enveloped the area. When the smoke had dispersed, Tachi was left standing there, her cold and alien eyes staring off with controlled anger.

The female dark hunter they were assisting had her own share of talents. With her daggers and agile body, she never seemed to touch the ground. She spun, danced and killed mercilessly. She finally landed close beside Komas and looked at him.

"Not bad—for a Toa," she said with a shrug. "But now, about… uh, what's your girlfriend doing?"

Komas was going to argue against the term 'girlfriend', but he spun around. Tachi just stood there, looking out to one of the hallways and straining to gaze at something. Her mesmeric stare focused toward some stairways and back at some flashing wires connected to the wall that went in the same direction. Suddenly, she rushed up the stairs.

"Tachi!" Komas yelled, however Tachi was already gone.

She ran up the flight of stairs, her eyes wide and straining to discover what she was seeking. The wires that flashed, they were being used by someone, but not only that, something inside her tensed unnaturally.

"Sir! We are having a serious crisis…pirates and dark hunters have joined…"

She tore apart the door with ease and jumped in, the voice that was once speaking immediately stopped as Tachi swung her weapon to the voice direction. Suddenly, she nearly dropped it. Her heart seemed to have jerked straight into her throat.

The twins stood in the room and had twisted around in shock to see the Toa stand there. But there, on a holographic communication screen, a Makuta looked out toward her. Tachi knew without a doubt it was him.

Just through a hazy, static screen, their eyes locked. Tachi froze, and Szian's mouth gaped as he seemed to lean out of seat, closer toward his own screen.

Toa Tachi almost felt her body shudder; she couldn't explain what was happening. She could almost feel a literal fear, biting inside her as the Makuta's strange eyes continued to watch her with disbelief.

But Tachi's will was strong, and she wouldn't become distracted, even if it was her greatest enemy.

With all her strength, Tachi swung her hand out and a ball of electricity sparkled and flew at the screen. It hit, and the power erupted all over the keypad and nearby terminals. With a loud screech, the screen dispersed, taking along the reflection of Makuta Szian with it.

Before Tachi had any time to recuperate, something struck her face. She fell back, losing her grasp on her blade. It slid away to the far side of the room, scraping against the metal flooring.

Tachi looked up to stare at one of the twins; her hand was raised and clutching on a barbed knife. She flung it down, and the electricity Toa narrowly missed it. She turned again to prepare to fight against the attacker, when suddenly a shot rang out.

The bounty huntress froze. Her eyes wide as she continued to vaguely study the Toa. Some sort of liquid seemed to seep out of the side of her head, and finally, the enemy collapsed with an empty thud.

Turning, Tachi saw Komas standing by the door, holding onto his gun, it still being pointed to where the Vortixx once stood. He finally shifted it over to the other one, who had been standing by the communication terminal.

"No…" Naosu stuttered. "This…this isn't right. I was…so close."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now," Komas snapped harshly.

Naosu looked down at her dead sister; her face suddenly seemed frail and unable to control emotions. She dropped her small gun and then turned to Komas, shaking.

"I…I won't give you a reason at all."

Before Komas realized what she meant, the Vortixx dove behind some equipment as the Toa fired. She rushed over to a window on the side of the room and rammed her hand against it. The protodermis glass shattered to the ground and against herself. Without wasting any more time, she jumped out of it and fell, far below to embrace the cold and stormy waters.

Komas cursed as he rushed over to the window and looked down. There was no sign of her, and he wouldn't draw any conclusions yet if she had died or not. Sighing, he turned back to look at Tachi. This time, her expression was blank and she continued to shake.

"Tachi…are you okay?"

Tachi just shook her head. Komas couldn't tell if she shook it to say that she was fine, or was not, she just continued to stare at the floor. Finally, her left arm gradually went up and her finger pointed toward the destroyed contact station.

"I…saw him."

Komas immediately knew what she meant. But before he could even question Tachi, she turned around wearily and picked up her sword from the ground. Quietly, she walked back down the stairs, and every step she took she molded back into the calm and emotionless being. But inside, Tachi was far from any composure.


	12. Section 12

**Section 12.0**

"…Now honey, let's not do anything we'll regret."

Tachi completely ignored Komas's warning. She held out her sword, directly toward the face of the impervious Captain Yuuzian. All around the two Toa the pirate crew surrounded them with guns and other appalling weapons pointed. It was stilled, and the damaged fortress had the aura of battle aftermaths. The once beautiful and pure silver walls and floor were now covered with black charred remains; shattered glass sparkled around as destroyed windows revealed a setting sun.

Tachi was stiff and glared at Yuuzian so coldly that perhaps just her stare could have killed him. She was a being that disliked many things, and treachery was definitely on the top of the list.

"You better give me a good explanation about this." Tachi said.

Yuuzian continued to stay straight faced, which looked difficult for a Skakdi to do. The crew and allied Hunters quietly waited to see what was to happen. Tachi turned to study a tall golden and blue armored being that calmly stood behind three of the other Dark Hunters, his orange eyes placidly examining her. Slowly, he bent down and whispered something in the Captain's ear, and the pirate just shrugged.

Out of the blue, he lowered his weapon and laughed. His brutish but humorous mood completely changed the sentience. Tachi was taken aback, and was immediately reminded of their first encounter—which was not of relief at all, but it was simply annoying.

"All right men, that's enough, go to yer duties. I and the Dark Hunters will settle this."

"Are you trying to make me look like a fool?" Tachi snapped as she watched the pirates slowly disperse and the noise became reawakened among the party.

Eventually, only the two Toa, the four Dark Hunters, Yuuzian, and Vheon stood around. Yuuzian continued to grin at the female Toa.

"Come now Missy, I hope you wouldn't take this so personally."

Tachi took a step closer, her buster blade still drawn. Yuuzian seemed unafraid and bravely stood against her.

"You trade us in and then you team up with these Dark Hunters. Are you trying to get triple profits? Plan to sell us to the Dark Hunters?"

The captain and Dark Hunter chief looked at each other for a moment. They frivolously chuckled, clearly amused about something. Tachi didn't find any of this funny at all.

"Is that what you think, Toa?"

"What other explanation could there be?"

Komas sighed and had enough of Tachi's edgy appeal. He wouldn't blame her, but she was bound to do something irrational. He walked beside her and grabbed her hand that was so tightly clutching the sword's handle. The visor on Tachi's mask shimmered against the lights, her eyes revealing untainted persistence. Komas in turn continued to look at her, firm in his action.

Tachi breathed in slowly and didn't say anything for the longest time. After a second of collecting her thoughts, she looked back at the captain and let her sword tip hit the ground.

"Explain yourself."

"Do you really think I could be that rude to my guests?" Yuuzian straightened up. "I may be a pirate...and yes, I can be a treacherous fellow, but I keep my promises—I'm not a backstabber to such nice folks like you. I had plans on following Miss Naosu for several reasons more too; her hunting and playing around with me were becoming quite the bother.

"Then I bumped into these Hunters, and they also wished vengeance upon her. I've met this dark hunter called Ancient before, and he's a surprisingly friendly gentleman to get along with. We made a truce and worked together to break in. I pardon for the deceit, but I knew she would not harm her captives—too badly. I know how she works."

"But," Tachi started slowly. "We're still wanted, what do you want of us now?"

"Nothing," Ancient suddenly stated. "Are you unfamiliar with the situation? We just started a war with the Brotherhood—we have no more friendly relations. And Skakdi like Yuuzian have no interest with Makuta. If it would hinder them with allowing you two to be free, then I welcome it greatly."

Komas grinned. "I should have known you were up to no good. You're already over this, Vheon?"

Vheon simply smiled and just shook his head. "Aside from bruises, I am fine. And this worked out for the better for me. The Dark Hunters have agreed to make a treaty with Xia, freeing me of my bounty."

Yuuzian suddenly drew nearer to Tachi and bowed his head. "I promise you, I meant no ill doings; captain Yuuzian of the Skakdi assures this. I could never let someone as beautiful as you get captured by bloody Makuta." Yuuzian looked up toward Komas and shook his hand gruffly. "You'll get a refund, Toa. Your money's worthless compared to what I have now!"

Komas smirked somewhat, letting the Skakdi wildly shake his hand. "Well…that's good to know…you still taking us to Jiahk?"

"Why not? 'Tis the least I could do for ye little innocent Toa. You did us a big help by killing the Xian Twins." Yuuzian immediately flung around and started to walk off, toward the port. He looked over his shoulder and motioned the group to follow.

"Come now! We have valuables to collect—this base is all yours, Sir Ancient. As long as I find enough funds and items to repay the damages that is owed to me."

"My partner Lariska informed me that the Toa were unable to stop one of the Vortixx from jumping into the sea and escaping." Ancient stated as he followed behind step of the captain. "We will hunt her out and bring the worm to my lord, where she can be properly punished."

"I would love no greater thing…aye that I would!"

Ancient allowed the Skakdi to walk away and he looked back at the Toa who were behind.

"Why do you need to go to Jiahk?" He suddenly questioned. "Surely you do not want to find Makuta?"

The Mahiki-masked female looked at him for a moment, uncertain how to speak of her situation.

"I have business to square away," Tachi said. "He has taken something from me, and I must have it back."

Ancient studied the two Toa; they were an interesting pair, and obviously not the average rookies. As an olden individual of the universe, he had seen many things, but this was hard to make out—all he truly could tell, by the gleam in her eyes, the fate they were following was something revolutionary.

"Then Mata Nui guide you on your quest, Toa." He made a half-bow, and then turned to catch up with the group.

Suddenly, it had occurred to Tachi that it was finally over. She sighed deeply as she put away her sword, placing it securely on her back.

"Well…" Komas started. "That was fun."

He lightly patted her on the shoulder as he passed her to head back to the _Nahkita_, and then at last, to the island city of Jiahk.

**:::::**

**:::::**

The irony of her twisted enemy continued to perplex her. After the assassination of Makuta Muurax, her true enemy had dispatched a servant to kill her. But when that did not succeed, he put a bounty on her head. Part of that was not as unanticipated; but it was the fact that they were commanded not to kill her under any circumstance. His logic was… questionable.

From the beginning when she was aware of her lost memory, she had imagined in her mind the look of Szian to be hideous, cold, and akin to an evil scientist that would be ecstatic to rip you apart. But when the Toa had looked Makuta Szian in the eye, it was not of malice and treachery. It was of uncertainty and surprise.

His deepened expression gave way to a being of great exhaustion and even a hint of weakness. He was Makuta, but he seemed so different from the others she had encountered. And that made her all unsure of the twisted tale she was being choked inside.

She didn't like what she didn't know. Ignorance was a horrid emotion.

This had originally been for the past many years just a revengeful ordeal; she would find the Makuta and take what he had stolen. But lately as the closer she drew to it, the more abnormal the tale was. Her usually vague and sketchy dreams became realistic visions. And then of course, all the happenings of meeting foe or friend that had known of the strange Makuta Szian, and there was Uchik of course, still in the back of her head like a guilty keepsake.

"Why would he do it?"

Tachi found herself asking this question as she stood leaning against the large wide window. She was inside the Nahkita now, heading toward Jiahk…hopefully without any further delay. She was situated in the abandoned galley as the blue hue of night came from the window and enveloped the area, creating dancing shadows around the metal structure and various objects crowding the room. The _Nahkita_ continued to purr and slightly rumble all around her in a peaceful, almost mesmerizing way.

Nothing disturbed her, and the only odd noises may have been an echo that floated around, or a knocking noise of sorts down below in the engine room.

She continued to lean against a railing and placed her hand against the cold glass, where her eyes stained against the moon that was so bright; it did not feel as late as it was.

"What are you thinking, Makuta?" She whispered to herself.

"Getting a little obsessive about this, sweetheart?"

Tachi nearly jumped at the voice. She spun around to see Komas leaning against the doorways entrance, smiling. The moon's reflection sparkled against his goggles as he calmly looked at her.

Tachi returned her view back toward the window, ignoring her partner. Surprisingly for once, he did not use his element to come up and instead tromped across the rough metal framed floor to reach her. The sound of metal hitting metal changed the rhythm, but seemed not to bother her. He leaned his back against the wall and looked out to the darkness.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Komas finally asked as he continued to look out in the opposite direction.

"I'm not tired."

"That seems like stretched truth. Even a Great Being would be exhausted after these past days...have you talked to Vheon again?"

Tachi blinked and had to think about the question a second longer.

"Yes…I did."

"Learn anything new? You know, about Szian?"

Tachi grimaced. "No, it's just the same stories…there was no logical connection."

"You were kind of shaken about what you saw…what happened in the communication room with him?"

"Nothing. I destroyed it—I don't want to talk about it."

Tachi slipped into a nerving silence, placing her hand against her mask. After a few minutes, her eyes peaked over to Komas, who was resting his chin against his chest.

"What about you?" Tachi finally inquired. "No sleep?"

"Nah," he leaned to his left and pulled out a small round fruit from one of the barrels and began to throw it in the air.

"You know…" Tachi said. "I don't think I've seen you sleep the entire time since we've been allied."

Komas just sniffed and shrugged. "I think it's rude to fall asleep when a lady is present…of course, if she wants that I can make exceptions. It's debatable."

Tachi scoffed. "What makes you so interested in a girl?"

"Oh, now Tachi, that's common nature for us males. I just have the extra flair for it, that's all. And what about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know; no handsome guys before? What about that Uchik? I'm sure you had a fan club at one point or another."

Tachi just ridiculed as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Komas, relationships are…worthless. I don't remember anything about my past, so don't try prying there now. And how would you know anything about a relationship?"

Komas grinned, seemingly pleased about the slight tension.

"I've dated quite a few women…all right, maybe more than a few. But I get the general beat."

"The longest relationship you've had with a lady is probably a few days, if you're lucky. That doesn't give me any proof that you know a thing of affection."

"Well, I—"

"Where is this conversation going?" Tachi interrupted, glaring.

"Touché," Komas muttered. "You're just not a people-person are you?"

"I just really see no point in this." Tachi stated.

"It's all right; I understand how you feel," he continued on anyway. "…Or, at least in a different perspective. I was just originally asking if you ever thought about it, or if you really were this bent on finding Szian. Come on, not even one guy out there during your travels? Or think you're just too good for 'em all?"

Tachi suddenly bit her lip from smiling; even if there was the common quarrel going on, something felt lighter, or more comforting at the time. She tried not to look at him as she continued to speak.

"I…I guess I wonder too."

"Yeah?"

"About my past," she whispered, suddenly looking at her hand. "Who did I know? Did I love anyone…" she stopped in her wondering and shook her head slowly. "Love… what is even love?" Tachi carefully looked at Komas, her expression as simple as if a naive child had asked it.

Komas's eyebrows rose from behind his large specs, amazed she even brought it up. "Don't ask me—I don't think I really want it."

"You don't want it?"

"Just cause' you kiss the lady doesn't mean you love her. True love is…uncanny to me," he said with a smirk, but his demeanor was uneasy. "I'm a ladies-man, I like to be the gentlemen…but I wouldn't want to get close, or else…" He suddenly stopped and looked at Tachi. "Forget about it. I'm… contradicting myself."

There was a long moment of silence. Komas finally stood straight up with a yawn, and decided it best to depart.

"I guess I'll go find something useful to do. You try to get some sleep."

"Komas," she began. "What do you mean you're…contradicting yourself?"

Komas froze and looked back at her. He routinely rubbed the part of his mask that was scarred, and for once, he looked tongue-tied.

"I—uh, well…we'll be in Jiahk tomorrow afternoon, don't try to be up all night, sweetheart."

He just grimaced and then without looking back, disappeared into the shadows of the ship. Tachi was left alone in the darkness yet again, but this time, she felt the unanticipated embrace of loneliness.

**:::::**

**:::::**

Yuuzian stood beside the Vortixx, arms crossed and examining around the white cloudy sky the _Nahkita_ flew past, alone with the puffy cotton clouds and shining sky on the handsome afternoon day. The powerfully built Skakdi had stood silent and motionless, brooding in his crooked thoughts until he heard the large door hiss from behind. He spun around to meet with the two Toa taking their time up the short steps and onto the spherical room. He beamed with entertainment as he watched the purple female look from left to right, clearly impressed at the structure and how it had been mostly repaired already.

"Welcome back to the bridge, Toa." Yuuzian beamed sadistically. "Don't worry Missy; thar will be no more Vortixx ladies barging in. I hope you have enjoyed your stay, because we will be arriving at the valiant city of Jiahk very soon."

"Ever visited there?" The first mate inquired, still focusing his attention to navigating.

"Miss Tachi hasn't; I… used to have business there, long ago," Komas said as he took a few steps forward to better examine outside. Tachi watched over her partner, and suddenly got the vague feeling that Jiahk was one of the lands he used to work in before he had become a mercenary.

A static noise came onto the communication line of the _Nahkita_, directly in the bridge. After a few moments a prominent voice spoke up.

_"This is the Jiahk air patrol. Please state business and enter a proper port code."_

The static dispersed, and Creolé had arrived in the bridge, moving quickly toward his captain.

"Keep a wide berth around the city until we get confirmed, captain."

"No swashbuckling entrée, gunnery?"

"Only if you want holes in the ship, sir." Creolé replied calmly as he saluted.

"The Dark Hunter Ancient gave me a special authorization code to support us. I will employ it, and then we can fly straight in without having to be searched." Vheon boasted evenly. Without a moment to loose, he pressed some buttons beside the navigation and pulled down a radio.

"This is the_ Nahkita's_ navigator. Requesting acquiescence to ground in public terminal. Business is classified trade industry…"

Tachi scoffed ruefully about the exaggerated truth, yet Vheon ignored her and continued.

"…Special entrance code is 3681452.B7."

He put away the radio, and there was silence for a moment. Finally the voice returned in response.

_"Confirmed. You are now allowed to enter Jiahk's air and city, follow proper air traffic laws and into the selected port for your ship."_

Komas came up to the tall black Vortixx and shook his head. "It makes me feel at ease knowing folks like you can slip in that easily."

"We have not completed anything too… significantly illegitimate on Jiahk yet." Vheon replied. "So it is to be implicit we're permitted in. I still took a deterrent approach nevertheless."

The Nahkita took a downy turn through the cloudy sky, streaming with speed and smoothly among the wind with amalgamation. They slowly began to descend through the clouds. At first when Tachi leaned over to peer out the window, she just saw the endless silver ocean, but she turned to see straight ahead. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She gripped on the rail and eyes broadened.

Captain Yuuzian laughed. "Welcome to Jiahk!"


	13. Section 13

**Section 13.0**

Jiahk…it was breathtaking! The entire city seemed to reflect and glimmer against the sun, the majority of the small island from what she could tell was covered with the tall majestic buildings, all in various cool shades of colour. Shimmering grey metals, prominent and peaceful white towers, black buildings, blue solar panels reflected everywhere, cool grey smoke floated above to embrace the sky from the factories that scattered around. It felt all clean, yet conceited in its power of technology and knowledge.

They had flown smoothly into the city, blending in with the traffic of airships and various other machines Tachi had never seen before. Boats and ships floated in the water below by the ports, ranging from merchant boats to great battleships.

Even inside the _Nahkita_, Tachi could hear the music of the metropolis. Machines brewed and hummed with life, chutes swung by and cut through the air, and so many voices could be heard around from all the various levels of the city roads and streets.

The city apparently was not divided out into different districts regarding Matoran. In fact, the population was largely mixed. Matoran were predominant, yet so many foreign species walked down the crowded sidewalks and appeared around the buildings, all focused intensely on their jobs and assignments.

"This is so…remarkable." Tachi felt like an ignorant Matoran as she looked around with great fascination. "This city is so large…"

"You think this is huge?" Komas laughed smugly. "I assume you haven't heard of Metru Nui."

Tachi grimaced and decided it best not to reveal her ignorance. She returned her attention outside as the pirate ship glided around the towering buildings with alleviating supremacy. As they would descend deeper, Tachi looked above to watch the tall towers reach toward the blue sky. Signs of all manners shone around in advertisement and announcements; job offers, the economy, news of other lands, the common interviews with heroes and celebrities. A female Matoran popped up on one of the large screens speaking to the public of the weather. They flashed in animation, sparkled and expressed the fine power of the city's art.

Everything felt so orderly and perfect…almost too perfect for Tachi to believe as she continued to look around the crescent land.

The _Nahkita_ took a sharp turn around one of the shimmering white towers and began to rise. A view was revealed out toward the sea and to the smaller districts. Tachi looked out in the sky and contained herself from gasping.

A black aircraft of sorts slowly flew past the _Nahkita_ with little ease. The magnificent dreadnaught must have been ten times the size of theirs. It was windowless and with black metal, filled with weaponry and turrets. Tachi read the title of the ship as it must had been only a few feet away. The _X8 Makuta_.

Komas came from behind Tachi and leisurely pressed his hand against the window to view the ship. Tachi turned to Komas with curiosity and confusion.

"Makuta…?"

"Don't get wound up yet. That's one of the dreadnaughts of the Thrandax Aerial Navy…doesn't have anything to do with the Makuta, quite the opposite actually." Komas responded, pointing at it. "It's one of the finest militaries in the universe. They are a species that take discipline and orders to the highest form of importance. They protect Jiahk and they are the major leaders and influences of the island."

Vheon carefully steered the airship away from the brooding battleship and merely shook his head. "Makuta do not want open warfare with the Thrandax at the moment, so as of now they incessantly rattle their swords at the Makuta and any other enemies with pride. But we all know they are just asking for trouble."

"Thrandax know nothing of war," Yuuzian spat crossly "Fancy uniforms and weaponry doesn't cut it. They wouldn't have the brains or guts if they were pushed in battle. They always seem to take diplomatic approaches first—a complete waste of time!"

No one wanted to start a debate with the Skakdi. Another sizable excuse was an open port drew closer as the first mate carefully steered toward it.

Already dock workers were flooding out to assist in the landing. The shimmering red and silver airship landed slowly, underneath it began to hiss and steam roused around from the air and gravity powers used to control it.

"Fantastic job! Quite the feat, Vheon," The captain remarked as he looked around. "Now then…Creolé, you have control while Vheon and I leave to sort the…_trading_." Yuuzian abruptly hushed and then squinted toward the two Toa. He slowly walked over and pointed outside. "As for you two Toa…get off my ship."

Tachi could not agree more. "That's fine with me. Komas?"

The Toa of Sonics grinned as he spun his gun in his hand. "We got business to attend to, let's scurry on, sweetheart."

Creolé just saluted traditionally with a careless expression, and then the two Toa were taken away from the bridge with a number of the ragamuffin crew, in tow with the Captain and first mate.

Tachi looked over the ship one last time and then proceeded down the ramp from the back of the airship. As the Toa came out from the shade of the _Nahkita_, she squinted and let her hand rest against her head as she looked around. The volume of everything doubled tremendously; so much was going on, so many sounds and smells, it was enough to give her a pounding headache. Tachi wondered how Komas could even handle it, but he just stood further away toward the edge, checking on his gun and then he leaned down to view over the edge of the dock. It was impossible to tell how high they were up. Even what seemed to be the ground could have easily been other ceilings or supported bridges.

The ones in charge of the docks didn't seem very excited to see the leader of the group was a Skakdi. Without any surprise an argument sprouted. The captain flung his large arms out excessively, screaming out curses and threats. The stout Matoran just stood there with arms crossed and boldly clashed back.

Tachi walked over to Komas and looked at the squabbling group. Komas just scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I guess it's our cue to leave."

Tachi wordlessly nodded her head and allowed Komas to take the lead as they started to head toward the buildings and upper public streets. Vheon noted the Toa leaving and poked Yuuzian on the back. The Skakdi stopped in his bribing and perked his head up.

"You don't cause too much trouble!" He yelled out. "I don't want your problems tracking back to me!"

"Enjoy that black market, Captain," Komas called back as he waved his hand back toward the sky pirate.

Captain Yuuzian stood there with arms crossed, watching the Toa fade into the crowd.

"Toa…what could you do without him?"

"Quite a lot, captain." Vheon coolly replied.

"Arr! Ain't that the truth?"

**:::::**

**:::::**

"Welcome back to Jiahk, Zerak. How was the trip?"

Toa Niihlus stood at a glass doorway just as it opened up with a hiss for a tall Toa to enter. The light from outside seeped into every possible part of the walkway, its shining white hue coming from the large glass walls. From where the Toa had been, a compact airship sat docked by the small skyscrapers' port, where staff busied themselves at the docks, making sure everything was working top notch.

The brightness of the new day shimmered and sparkled over the metallic building, and the inside as well from the large windows. From the outside this skyscraper was moderately smaller than others, and lay within the center of the jungle of other shimmering buildings. From the inside it looked as a simple business. There were the countless offices, lounges, the long decorated hallways, and all sorts of modern piece of technology to suit the needs of Toa Niihlus, the chief executive of the secret agency.

Zerak came up and stiffly bowed at the chief; Niihlus just grunted and turned around, already impatient to get matters started. Zerak immediately took a step behind the older Toa, looking down at him.

"It wasn't a holiday vacation, that's for sure," Zerak said. "The outside world is a mess—not like this place is much different."

Niihlus cracked a grin as he took long strides down the decorated interior. "Nothing appeals to you; they call your kind pessimists."

"The proper word is a realist," Zerak responded with a shrug. "But speaking of issues we cannot change won't help change anything we're working on. Now, before you arrived I assigned security to take my green friend immediately to an interrogation room."

"Is that really necessary?"

"No, it isn't, but if you want anything out of that piece of scrap you need to start somewhere...intimidating."

Zerak was a rude and cynical being and didn't have much respect for anyone. Tall and gangly, he looked no better than the usual Dark Hunter ragamuffin. No matter the shady and dark past, Zerak was loyal and indebted to Niihlus.

"Did you learn about anything on Makuta Szian?"

Niihlus removed himself from thoughts and turned to look at his associate grimly.

"Yes I did, actually…I met him once."

Zerak stopped and glared at Niihlus's tattooed mask.

"What?"

"Long ago before you were even born," Niihlus started, obviously poking fun at Zerak in some way. "Makuta were our allies—I was assigned to work at some island and met him. Even though it was a brief meeting, that was enough to help me find reports on him, and to see what we were dealing with."

"What did you learn?"

Niihlus started walking again, but turned his head back to the Gravity Toa.

"He's an expert on robotics."

Niihlus took a sharp turn and went up a quick flight of stairs. When he reached the top he strode into a rounded room where his secretary stood, hands full of memory crystals and papers. She was looking downward and discussing something silently with the Ko-Matoran, Philo.

"Oh! Good afternoon chief…Toa Zerak." She said swiftly toward the advancing Toa.

"Good day, Zimriah." Niihlus started, but it was already obvious that he was half there. His attention was hazed as he rubbed his chin, thinking deeply about the matters at hand.

Zerak came over and looked at Philo with uncomplicated opposition.

"What are you doing here?"

The Matoran crossed his arms, apparently not pleased to see the Toa.

"I work here, remember?"

"Chief, we need to talk about these midgets." Zerak snapped. The chief looked over his shoulder and down to Philo, who seemed to have a mixed expression of anger and distrust.

"Now, Zerak, let's play nice. Philo is one of the brightest minds I could get when it comes to the latest computer technology. You better get used to working with a Matoran."

No other arguments were exchanged with Niihlus; he walked over to one of the rooms in the far corner. Philo ran ahead, trying to stay within pace of the striding Toa.

"I moved him into this room, sir."

Niihlus nodded and walked over, opening a more traditional door with a metal exterior. He entered and met pitch blackness at first. Slowly, the green hued bulbs flickered on overhead. The small mechanical room had computers and other devices about the room, and at the far wall, Szian's servant stood bound up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Niihlus said with a smile. He grabbed a simple chair that was once beside a computer, and scooted it in front of the creature. It stiffened and warily studied the older Toa as he sat down calmly. Behind him, the Matoran technician was already busy with the machinery, while Zerak stood by the doorway, coolly observing.

"Let's start somewhere," the chief started, looking at a tablet he held. "What's your name?"

"I—I don't have a name. The master never gave me one."

The Gravity Toa scoffed as he walked over. "Oh curse Mata Nui; let's give you one then. How about bugeye? Crunchbite? I like crunchbite."

The creature shook his head for some reason or another. Niihlus just sighed, rubbing his weary eyes.

"Zerak…let me handle this."

"Fine, but you interrogate worse than the police bureau."

Niihlus returned his attention to the captive. "All right, this Toa here told me a lot of the account. Now I'd like to know more about your master…Makuta Szian?"

"Oh, Toa," it started shakily. "I cannot…"

"Well, why is he after those Toa, Tachi and Komas?"

"I don't know…the master knows of the female. I cannot say more."

"Tell us the information or I'll get midget over there to rip it out of your brain!" Zerak suddenly yelled.

"It is inconceivable! Szian is very…thorough about his secrets."

"Then how can you reveal half of it with no trouble? Coward? You're hiding something."

The creature seemed to have fallen in a state of cold deadness. It slowly shifted to look at Zerak, its mechanical neck clicking as he turned.

"I—I don't know."

Niihlus leaned in the chair, intent on studying every part of the servant.

"You're a mechanical being, created by Makuta Szian to do his will. Yet, you seem to have a resolve; not that it does you any good, but you are persuaded by fear."

Niihlus paused as Philo walked over, dragging a handful of wires toward the servant. Niihlus returned his attention to the captive and crossed his arms. "Szian set this all up. I'm not sure if it was just a joke for anyone who ran across you or for a precise plan; since you are truly machine you are unaware of being toyed like this, and you use artificial emotions and programmed instinct to make it seem very natural—Maybe he did send you out to go after Tachi and Komas, but he would never allow you to give away any information regarding himself. He had the power to make it impossible for you to blabbermouth anything, and yet he didn't."

Zerak leaned by Niihlus and scowled.

"And what's the point behind your monologue?"

"The point is that Szian set this up to recapture that Toa named Tachi and he seemed to been vaguely prepared for years. There's a lot more behind this and I want any classified data that creature is carrying." Niihlus then snapped his fingers at the Matoran Philo. "Connect him; we'll do a manual override."

"Shouldn't we get a proper staff to assist in this, sir?" Philo asked, inching closer to the secured captive.

"No," Niihlus said briskly. "I want this information now. I'm not risking being ignorant if there is some conspiracy floating around. Do it, Philo."

Philo still seemed cynical. The chief was always known for being a bit intolerant with investigations, but the Matoran really had no place to argue about what he thought was right; after all, Toa Niihlus was the veteran.

With the assistance of Zerak, Philo was able to attach the main wire transfer, which connected to the back of the creature's neck. It stiffened the moment the cold tube went inside its metallic frame.

It tried desperately to fight back, but Zerak immediately used gravity to control the pitiful specimen so he could not cause any drawbacks.

Niihlus continued to stare straight into the eyes of the creature, not showing a hint of mercy for the strange machinery. It in return, stared at him, but with desperation.

"It's a simple procedure; I'm sure you're vaguely aware with technologies wonders. We just hack in that brain of yours and swipe anything we may find of use to this investigation. After that, you'll get a nice comfy cell to rot in." Zerak sneered as he dusted his hands together. "Shall we get started?"

"No!" The creature stammered. "Please do not…my life…you cannot take my life yet! You cannot break in and take the data…oh no, you can't."

Zerak stopped, for a split second he gave away that he may had been listening. But just as quickly, he spun around and pointed at Philo.

"Okay, go."

Philo jogged over to the console and started pressing various keys on the small keypad.

"This is just hacker business," Philo said. "All I gotta do is find his memory drive and fish through…" the Matoran stopped speaking, leaning in his seat and grimacing. Niihlus walked over, and inclined beside the Matoran.

"Well?"

"Well…this is…incredibly complex." The Matoran stammered. "I've never seen anything like this before. It's just not a simple hard-drive you see, sir…it's much more…detailed."

The Matoran started tapping away again, and the screen projected deeper into the coldly green numbers and symbols. The Matoran's fingers danced over the buttons, as if he was trying to disarm a bomb.

"How long is this going to take?"

"A few hours sir, at the most but—wait! Hold on!"

Niihlus and Zerak at once became interested again and bent toward the display. Screens started popping up, filled with information that was both easy to read and heavily encrypted. Niihlus frowned, not all sure if this was a good thing. He skimmed through some of the files, only picking up small things here and there. Artificial intelligence…Makuta…a Jiahk base?

Philo was startled. "I'm not sure what I did chief…that was awfully easy."

"You cannot break the mind of a being." An eerie voice suddenly spoke.

The three swung around to face the creature, still suspended by the wires. Its strange eyes glowed dangerously back at them, and its voice was not its own.

"You do not have the proper authorization. There is no glitch; there is no glitch in my system." Its head seemed to flop about, resembling a puppet. "There is no glitch, there is no flaw. No sins, no choice. There is no—no—"

The wires connected to the creature began to glow red. Niihlus's eyes widened and suddenly knew what was about to happen.

"Back! Back!" Zerak yelled out and jumped in front of the two.

He activated his mask of shielding just as the creature's head exploded. The three were pushed back in the whirlwind of the fiery blaze, hitting against the far wall. Zerak continued to control his mask as the debris flew all around, the fire blazing and melting away everything.

When the blast finally stopped, Niihlus jumped away from the protection of Zerak and unleashed his element to take away the oxygen briefly, killing most of the dangerous flames.

There was a long moment of silence, just the racket of metal falling about the destroyed room. Niihlus stood there, face frozen in a deadly grimace. This was not what he wanted at all.

The door opened quickly and Zimriah stood at the entrance, eyes widened.

"Sir! I heard…oh dear! Oh Mata Nui…are you all right?"

Attempting to control his temper, Niihlus turned to look at Zimriah in the eye.

"We are. But our evidence isn't."

Philo trudged through the mess and went to where the servant once stood. The body was all but destroyed and cranium split apart from the inside, strange liquid oozed out of the body and Philo forced himself to not loose his lunch. The Matoran gloomily looked back at the chief.

"Sir…I'm sorry; I didn't know that would happen."

"The poor soul…" whispered Zimriah. "Did that Makuta really rig him like that?"

Niihlus sidestepped out of the wreckage and came back into the full light of the lobby. He stood there, readjusting his eyes to the bright lights, thinking about what had happened. He wasn't particularly pleased to do the paperwork for this.

"Zerak," Niihlus started as Zerak came from behind. "I need you to start patrolling the city and picking up any rumors about Makuta being here. Before that thing exploded I caught glimpse of Jiahk in the files. It's a place to start."

"That's an awfully…big place to start." Zerak countered. "It could have just been a report."

"True, but I have a hunch there's more to this…If the Toa have not been spotted at his base in the island chains, there's a chance he's hiding under our very noses..." Niihlus looked toward a window, revealing the city outside. "Komas and Tachi will be coming sooner or later…if of course, they're not already here."


	14. Section 14

**Section 14.0**

Even the most magnificent of cities will have their dark sides.

Tachi walked through the crowded streets, taking a rather pessimistic view and attempted to find what was off about the city. As she had concluded earlier, the entire island felt so ideal. The streets glimmered with a smooth silver, technology of the highest at every turn as noises from all around buzzed from the common commotions. It would seem some of the most richest and powerful beings resided here, or also the dominant trading companies. Enterprises felt like empires as their personal skyscrapers would hang high above and into the clouds, looking down upon the lesser.

There were many robotic figures that seemed to be patrolling as the enforcement. A few specific species also took the role, but possibly at a higher position. Tall, lean, and in some of the best armor you could find, these gangly, yet amply double-jointed beings must've been the all powerful Thandrax that boasted here.

Tachi strained to look in every possible corner, and so far she had seen no Toa. She would think that such a powerful trading port would have some. Were there really that few left?

The cities were so crowded and loud no one truly noticed the two Toa slip around in the bustle. A few would stop and stare, but not but a second as they were pushed away by the wave of other busy beings. The enforcement took no regard either. Tachi felt uneasy, as if it was some sort of trap. But Komas on the other hand just did his leisurely walk and seemed like every other city slicker, completely cool and unconcerned of any possible threats.

"Doesn't all this noise bother you?" Tachi said toward Komas as they turned a corner.

"What did you say?" He leaned closer to her, hand by his sound receptor. Tachi gave him a deadly glare, and was near tempted to stamp on his foot.

"I'm kidding, don't worry; I've trained myself to control the different noises."

Tachi just sighed and returned her attention to the scenery. It was not of evil genus, but it flustered her to not find a thing wrong.

But that was of course due to the fact that they were high above in the streets of the city. As Toa Komas led them further down to the actual ground, the atmosphere slowly changed around. The majority of buildings and technology still stayed with flair and dignity, but it felt darker and colder. It was almost seen to Tachi that the public cared more for the appearance of their city, rather than the actual appearance of the ones who hid in the darkness.

There were the sick, the beggars, and the all too envious eyes of the tall dark beings glaring around for specific subjects. Tachi felt both a mix of disgust and pity as they passed a frail Matoran, looking all around with uncomfortable gloom. A tall, dark species that Tachi had never seen brushed past her, only to look back and stare until they faded away within the crowd.

There was a wide variety of characters. One might have fun sitting on a bench and studying them all. The apparent dignified and richer beings were higher up, while all the poor and shifty stayed below. Quite stereotypical.

It was still day, and though the lower levels were darker everything stayed disturbingly silent. None of the nightclubs and secret black markets had come up yet. Just the common stores and stands, all selfishly trying to overprice and over barter.

"This part of the city isn't very exciting and active during the day. That gives us time to find a safe place to stay while we plan our next course of action," Komas's voice suddenly spoke up through the clamor. "It's the night I worry about."

"Why don't we just stay in the upper levels then?"

"We could. But then we would have to do everything legally. It costs money to be legal…well, it costs money to be illegal too, but it all depends on your view." He paused and stopped by an alleyway. "So, what's the plan?"

Tachi actually had to think a few moments about that. She felt frail embarrassment for not thinking of any plans the entire time. Finally after thinking over past circumstances and dealing with the impatient stare of Komas, she came to a conclusion.

"Toa Uchik referred to a building… I'm not sure if he was being descriptive or if it was called that, but it could help. He said it was the… Pallid Pinnacle?"

Komas nodded his head. He then returned his attention around toward the various shops and buildings. He apparently decided the next step as he rubbed his chin and murmured a simple 'mmhhmm…'

Tachi didn't say anything, but she followed, puzzled. Komas led her to the building he had earlier been staring at and paused at the old door. It was without surprise, another club. It seemed closed, no flashing lights, no beings heard in or around the area. Komas ignored these facts and opened the entrance anyway.

As they entered, Tachi decided it was not as empty as she thought.

An old creaking ceiling fan above swung around and around. It seemed to be making more noise than keeping anyone cool, but any beings sitting around in the seats ignored it.

The area was dim and just not what Tachi expected out of a club. Still the area was full of loyal patrons who sat by the bar or tables, quietly talking among themselves and trading around dark stories.

"Stay close." Komas leaned down to whisper into Tachi's ear. "The gentleman here are probably deprived of… female company; and then this place is probably covered with spies and Dark Hunters. Just let me do the talking."

"I have nothing to say." Tachi replied. "Just find the information we need."

Komas nodded and stretched back to full height. He walked bravely over to the bar and leaned on it, for a moment his goggles directed to a flickering light, and then back to the Matoran bartender who studied the two Toa.

"You not from around here. Are yah?" The voice was deeper than expected for a Matoran, even of Onu decent.

"I'm looking for someone… he's an old pal of mine. You think you can help me out?"

The Matoran studied him suspiciously and then leaned closer. "All right, spill it Toa."

"Well you see my good Matoran, is—"

"Is there any building around here called the pallid pinnacle?" Tachi suddenly blurted out. The Matoran stared at her for a moment, most obviously confused. Komas turned to Tachi and glared at her. But finally the Onu-Matoran nodded his head.

"Hum… It used to belong to some enterprise, but they went out of business years ago and that place has been abandoned for years. It's one of the lone skyscrapers around the edge of the west city, where they are starting to do a lot of new construction."

"So… not much goes around that area I assume?"

"Nope."

"Heard any strange rumors in that area?"

"You Toa seem… awfully curious." A cold voice whispered behind them.

Komas turned to face the being that said that. Covered in rusty brown armor and a strange facial appearance, he slowly stood up from the table he was sitting at. He walked gradually over; every foot he took rattled the oversized armor and weapons on him.

"Toa are naturally curious, it comes with our jobs." Komas calmly countered, leaning over to face the stranger who towered over them.

"You should consider seeking a new profession. I hear Matoran need crazier Turaga." He replied. "It's not a good thing to be asking too many questions around here... you may find yourself becoming… _accidentally_ dissembled."

"Yeah and uh, who are you again?"

He leaned down, his sleek orange eyes glaring. "I'm none of your business. You're thinking about visiting that old building? It's not a good tourist trap, I assure you."

Tachi saw this was just sizing up to a big unnecessary mess. She slowly inched up to Komas and tugged onto his belt.

"We should go."

Komas sneered and looked at her, and then back at the stranger. "Give me a few more minutes; I'm starting to like this guy. Maybe we should become friends."

"I only make enemies." He responded. "So in that case, maybe you two should step outside with me for a little… chat, to clear up some problems."

The tension was all around the dusty bar. Two other unknown species slowly crept up from behind, apparently allies of this prowler. Some of the patrons had slowly slipped up over their papers and drinks, all eyeing the discussion. The bartender suddenly looked fearful. He backed into the shadows of his storage room, pretending to clean.

Komas stifled and crossed his arms. "Wow, you're full of great comebacks, huh? Sorry but, I think I'll pass. I got business to attend to." Komas started to turn around and Tachi assumed everything was going to be just fine. Relief washed over her as she began to tread toward the door.

Well, it _could_ have been just fine.

Out of the blue, Komas swung around and his fist rammed right into the abdomen of the stranger. The being retched and stumbled back, completely taken aback by the harsh punch Komas had sent.

This of course, rallied a whole buzz of commotion in the room. All the beings in the room jumped to their feet, yelling with detest or some even laughing. The next concern came down almost too perfectly. The one who was punched stumbled up and a stream of terrible, unrepeatable words came from out of his mouth. So irritated, he grabbed the closest client and rammed him against the wall. Apparently the one who just lost his senses had a reasonable companion and lost his temper from the prospect. He charged to attack the brown armored male, but was pushed aside. Instead he was flung straight into another that was enjoying some quixotic time with a female Vortixx. It was only seconds after that the whole bar became a classic brawl.

Komas grabbed Tachi by the hand and flung them through the scuffle. They crashed out of the door and without wasting time dragged themselves up from the dirty street and ran at full speed away from the bar.

They could not escape their new friend although. He had forcefully thrown off his drunken attackers and flung himself outside, catching a glimpse of the Toa. He yelled out and his partners charged out of the room, already covered in dirt and dented armor. Without a moment to lose, they took peruse, charging and trampling past the crowds of citizens.

"Komas, you moron!" Tachi yelled out through the noise of commotion.

Komas jumped over a crate and turned to her. "He had no intention to leave us alone, we needed a distraction… its apparent Makuta Szian has mercenaries all over this place."

"Then what do we do, oh Toa of Obvious?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Face it; you just punched him because he challenged your ego."

"Will you just…"

There was a bang from behind, and encouraged the two to stop arguing. One of the pursuers held a cordak blaster in his hand and had fired up in the air. The citizens were alarmed and ducked down screaming. Komas and Tachi decided to move faster.

They ran through the busiest parts, around corners, through alleyways and up stairways. They forced their weary bodies to press on stubbornly, pushing the limits. The two partners didn't need to discuss or argue anymore, they knew the problem all too well. Unlike last time, they didn't have the upper hand. They were surrounded by innocents and enforcement and they couldn't fight back unless risking getting arrested, or worse. And it was not startling that they were already causing a riot as it is.

Komas was already furiously thinking of an escape plan. They couldn't kill here; they didn't even have the space and time to defend. He hated to admit it, but these beings were most properly worthy opponents. This theory was backed up considerably when he heard a cold whizzing noise, and suddenly saw his side had been terribly scrapped, barely missing his muscles. There were so many noises, so much rhythm it was impossible for Komas to keep up with it without getting a pounding headache and allowing his energy to slip away. He had to do something. He had to do it quick.

He looked up ahead, and he gave way to an almost crazed grin. Tachi had noticed his expression and followed his stare. A food stand, a group of women… a mechanic shop—no wait, a mechanic shop?

A Matoran stood out there and had just successfully brought out some air-bikes for sale. Stylish and levitation disk powered, it was already too obvious to what Komas was thinking.

He grabbed onto Tachi and proceeded to jump on the nearest one. He started the motors and twisted his body around to the baffled salesmen. He threw him a small card and saluted.

"Sorry, gotta run. That should pay for it."

Tachi nearly fell off when Komas lurched ahead. She clasped onto his chest and rested her head against his back for a moment, until she felt braver to view what was going on.

The salesman was absolutely shocked. But if that made him mad, he would have to think twice. The three hunters charged up and followed the same feat. They jumped on some and sped off. This time, without even bothering to pay or say 'thank you.'

Komas had turned up on a road, and then straight in one of the busy highways. Various chutes and other mechanical machines passed quickly as Komas was pushing the limits of the tandem. They flew on as the blue sky and metallic buildings were overhead, while the ground glowered dangerously below.

He made a sharp turn in front of a larger airship, only to watch with mild horror as a large bullet surged passed them and into another's vehicle. It hit, and the vehicle went out of control, flipping over in the area and crashing against a few others until finally falling down below.

Tachi swung her head around and felt a tinge of panic. The ring leader held a long rifle and was staring so coldly at them that Tachi could feel the chills. He fired again and Tachi screamed aloud. Komas made a sharp turn and then a plunge down. Tachi already heard the explosions and loud bangs as they continued to play the game of tag.

The wind raced past her so swiftly and severely she felt numbed by it. Komas was tense and hunched, eyes looking around for every possible escape route. They had to lose them, or they would die.

Komas made another plunge and then swerved right by a large airship. One of the pursuers charged right at them and pulled out a cordak blaster.

Komas took the risk. He moved aside at the last moment and the blast hit the airship instead. An explosion erupted and the pursuer had no time to escape the blast. His bike melted away, and only charred remains and scraps of metal flew around.

Komas spun around and pressed on. He took a sharp turn around a skyscraper, looking back cautiously.

"I think we lost them." Komas yelled out through the wind and noise. He returned his gaze back to driving and sagged his shoulders from relief.

He suddenly made a balking stop. He had spoken too soon.

Around the curve the leader came from almost nowhere. Their vehicles stopped from hitting the other within inches. Komas looked into his eyes and bit his lip.

He pulled out his long weapon and fired. Komas was able to prepare his Calix in time, and the bullet merely scraped against his chest as he twisted his body around.

Tachi had enough of this. She took Komas's gun out of his holster and twisted around in the seat. She brought it up and fired several rounds at their enemy. He narrowly missed it, but with luck for Tachi, and deficiency for the partner of the bounty hunter leader, he had just come around the corner when the shots were fired. He was hit several times around the neck; it's metal and organic parts tearing apart from the amplifier bullets. He stiffened and let out a cry of pain as his body slipped off the machine and he fell, toppling down hundreds and hundreds of feet toward the bottom of the city.

The last pursuer seemed not offended by the loss of his team. But all the same the tension sprouted and his slit dull eyes glared at the Toa as they floated in the air, waiting for the next move.

The figure pulled out his large gun; it glimmered as some sort of ice element charged from within. He gave a cold, sickly grin.

"Karzahni will welcome you, I assure you." He said in a cool voice. "Don't run. Just give up. It makes my job easier."

In less than a few seconds they would be dead. There would be no way to power up the battered cycle to move out of the way. They were out of options.

Toa Komas of course, when they run out of options, he makes some.

He jerked to Tachi and looked at her, eyebrows pursed and features tense.

"Tachi, do you trust me?"

Tachi still clutched onto his gun and glared at him, uncertain. "Yes…?"

Komas grabbed her and immediately pushed them off of the air bike. Just as they were in the air, the gun fired from the enemy and an explosion sounded. Komas could feel the heat against his back and ignored the scorching pain. He clutched onto Tachi, protecting her against the heat and flames as they began to fall.

They fell, so quickly, but at the time so slowly and frightening. Tachi saw through Komas's grip, up ahead the fading enemy watched them with a cold distaste. He did not follow, presumably because he knew they would not survive the fall. He began to turn and fly away, content with his job.

It couldn't end here. Tachi couldn't fathom it. She gripped onto Komas and closed her eyes. She could feel, hear and taste the air. It was the prelude before death.

She could almost see the term of death physically. It wrapped around her, ready to welcome her as the ground below became clearer and clearer.


	15. Section 15

**Section 15.0**

The air was so strident it seemed to almost burn. It was cold, crisp and quick. Komas clasped onto Tachi as tight as he was permitted, never allowing her to escape his grasp. His goggled eyes swung around widely, desperate to escape death and all its darkening malice.

They narrowly missed from striking against an airship; then the strong current from the machine threw the falling pair away from their original destination and this time right over a circular glassed ceiling of a structure, being built deep within the flourishing city.

With little strength he had left and failing senses, Komas turned around, allowing his back to hit against the shimmering blue glass that circled around as the ceiling. There was a cracking sound, and then a loud, ghastly noise of shattering. Komas grimaced as the shards scrapped against him, while others danced about like falling rain. Down below, the less merciful ground awaited them with pleasure.

For once in years, Komas sent a cry of help as he clutched onto Tachi, praying urgently that she would be spared from his stupidity.

But then, it stopped.

Komas felt the jerking halt at the last moment. The ferocious stop made his heart skip a beat. He let out a rigid gasp, as if escaping a suffocating dream. But something…something wasn't right. He shifted his head downward, and his eyes widened.

The Toa wasn't on the ground. He was floating, floating with no logical reason not but a foot from the cold marble floor. Some of the glass shards had frozen beside him in the air; it was as if the entire world had frozen. There was no time or movement, but Komas was fully aware of everything.

Tachi removed her head from his chest and looked down, letting out a small gasp. Before the two were able to do anything, everything returned to normal. This time though, Komas hit the floor as if he just fell a few feet. The glass came next, falling around the Toa to break apart into smaller pieces with echoing shatters.

Komas immediately let out a cry as the reality of his wounds and the weight he was carrying seeped back. Considerately, Tachi tore away from his grasp and stumbled across the glassed floor, nauseous from the ride. After a moment of steadying herself, she let Komas's gun fall back down beside him, and pulled out her buster blade and swung it toward every shadow in the vacant building.

"What just happened?" Tachi gritted.

Komas was still lying down, taking steady breaths as he stared up at the destroyed ceiling, the blue sky and skyscrapers reflected against his goggles.

"Well, we were falling, and then we stopped. Then we fell again, but I didn't get forced into three feet of concrete…if I didn't know better—"

"You were saved by a Gravity Toa."

Tachi swung her weapon in the direction the voice was coming from. From the shadows, a tall and lanky Toa came walking up. His feet crunched against the shattered class eerily, and his black mask expressed a cold grin.

"You two are hard to track," he said. "But Niihlus's theory about you hiding in Jiahk was accurate. It just took a few explosions around the city to get my attention."

Komas had finally thought it would be a good time to get up. He picked up his gun and brought it up, pointing it at the advancing Toa. The sudden news of Toa Niihlus didn't make Komas feel any better about the situation.

"Toa Niihlus? Hold up—what?"

The Gravity Toa smirked. "He's active as ever in the line of justice…and for good reason to. I heard you have a past with him, goggle man?"

Komas didn't really like the nickname, personally, and didn't like the slick looking Toa altogether. He was exceedingly tall and gangly, unlike Komas's sturdy form. It also seemed that not all Toa were as kind as the Toa of Sonics either by the deadly glimmer in his eye.

"Why are you working with that old kook? Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"He gave me a job working in this city before I got too bored with irritating Matoran natives. I'm just your _ordinary_ Toa of Gravity, some call me Zerak." He replied casually. "Niihlus has been on your trail for awhile. And it seems you two cause quite the stirrup wherever you go… running around and chasing Makuta? It's not a healthy habit."

"It's none others business." Tachi snapped, taken aback by what he knew of them. She started to stomp over toward the Toa, but Komas grabbed her by the shoulder and jerked the female back by him.

"You would be surprised how much we found out by just following the rubble you scattered." Zerak closed his eyes calmly and pulled a dagger. "Now, before anything else gets shattered I'm supposed to bring you back to Niihlus for questioning."

Tachi gritted. "He has no right."

"If you are involved with Makuta," he started. "Then he has absolute jurisdiction. The chief leads private investigations for the protection of Jiahk. If there are Makuta here, then he needs to know." He suddenly raised the twisted dagger he possessed toward Komas's face. "I could have let you fall and hit the ground like bugs—but I felt like being merciful for once."

Komas put away his gun away and clutched his belt. He looked up again and took a deep breath. Tachi just stood there frigidly, glaring. She wasn't going to be distracted again nor lead astray from her pray. If this got tangled up with other do-gooder Toa, then her chances were shattering already.

Zerak continued to crunch his way through the glass shards, closer to Komas. The Toa of Sonics returned the glare, his scarred mask grimly impassive.

"You watched us fall, and saved us at the last second?" Komas whispered in a dangerously low voice. "Shouldn't you be after our attacker? He's liable to cause more damage than us."

Shrugging, Zerak continued to look at Komas's goggles. "I've learned to hunt the bigger prey long ago—but you should know we mean no harm. When the chief learned of your exploits with the trading company, he wasn't very pleased. You disappeared from the public eye for quite awhile I heard… only to kill a Makuta? It's touchy business…now; you've had some rough days I'm sure, let's don't make it any worse."

"No, let's not Zerak. Back away from them, that's an order!"

Zerak's eyes widened when he noticed that the voice that just spoke was not Komas's or the female's. It came from behind, and he swore it was Toa Niihlus himself.

Zerak spun his head around to face the shadows of the room to find the source, but this was a mistake that he would probably regret for a long time.

Tachi took the chance. She jumped up and swung out her blade so quickly that Komas had no time to even think what she was doing. In a flash, she rammed the flat end of her buster blade on top of the Gravity Toa's head. The metal clanged ominously and dreadfully loud, as if just that hit could have simply flattened him. The Toa froze from the impact, eyes rolling upward in a daze. Stumbling for a moment, he at last fell on the floor lifelessly, with a rather nasty dent on the top of his mask.

Tachi lowered her weapon when she saw he would not be getting up, her eyes cool and surprisingly dim from what she accomplished. Komas on the other hand, just stood there completely baffled.

"No wait… what did you just do?"

"I saved us from another delay."

"…You knocked that guy out!" He shouted. "You can't go whacking people on the head with abnormally large swords!" Komas retorted as he flung his arms about. "That wasn't what I had in mind at all!"

Tachi idly swung her eyes toward the shadows of the room.

"There is no other, you were using your element to fool him. I simply assisted. What you said to fool him wasn't really convincing, though. I knew he was going to catch onto your stupidity."

Tachi suddenly swung around and brought her sword over Komas. The Toa jumped back, hands over his mask, wholly baffled and frozen with terror.

"Woah, woah! What did I do?"

Tachi held her position for a moment, the sword not but a few inches over his cringing body. Finally, she lowered it away, still frowning and with the same unnatural glimmer in her eye.

"I nearly did it, but let that be a warning. Don't ever grab me, throw me off and let me fall to my doom without my consent. Your stupid, moronic, brash jump nearly killed us."

"I…I had a plan!" Komas argued back. "It…well…okay, so maybe I didn't…but come on, give me a break! What else was I suppose to do, let that bounty hunter shoot your pretty face?"

Tachi groaned and shook her head. "Just forget it…I guess I'll just forgive you. We really need to go though, before he wakes up or the authorities find us."

Komas bobbed his head as Tachi began to walk away. Suddenly he switched his expression to a twitchy grimace.

"You…guess?"

Tachi looked back and just nodded her head. Komas immediately pressed a hand against his chest, looking risibly dejected.

"Aw now, think of my feelings…my heart!"

"I don't really want to—it's probably all bloody and…thumpy."

"What a nonromantic comment…and now there's a tear in it. A tear as in _RIP._!"

Tachi glared. "Komas, get walking before I really decide to decapitate you."

**:::::**

**:::::**

Night had arrived in the island city of Jiahk. The cool sounds of a dying day had come, along with a different lifestyle coming to the city. Looking up at the sky the last and faintest bits of a setting sun could be seen, spread across the sky. Looking straight up from down below in the city, lights sparkled and shimmered everywhere, making it impossible to decipher what was natural stars and just the common city lights. It felt like the sky was just a few inches from your grasp, serenely flowing about you.

Down below is where the true nightlife was beginning. Colourful neon arrangements flashed about, simply advertizing or bragging about its sheer power in the city's life. Music from the various clubs met each other in the open streets to merge and mix about. Surprisingly throughout the noises, it had a numbing and rhythmic feeling, with its strong basses, foreign noises, and the electronic mood.

Even within the universe, this city felt like a completely different world. No sparse population, no physical warring, and nothing that allowed any of the inhabitants to fear; they just moved with their daily lives, looking oblivious to the lands outside of their own.

Komas had chosen the back roads and alleyways, deciding it best not to stick out in the crowds and face unwanted friends again. They headed eastward, quietly through the shadows of the tall buildings and lights of the city. Tachi thought they would never make it to the destination, her impatience was getting the better of her; but she noticed the change of atmosphere the further they went. The area became less populated, noise began to fade, and even the bright lights dimmed until only old and abandoned street lights were left to flicker in the small spaces of the road. When a large opening was seen through the buildings, it gave way to what the eastern side of the city was.

It was abandoned and eerily cold, unlike the rest of the city. The part of the island seemed to mostly be unconquered yet by the industrials and people. Further away, she saw an actual beach and forest, and further back a lone mountain rage. Beyond that, just the ocean and empty blackness of far away.

There wasn't much around as they began to delve downward. Most of the buildings had been abandoned, or were mere constructions awaiting the return of the builders to finish them.

Tachi didn't like the whole sensation of the place. It wasn't that it was truly sinister or forlorn, but the heart of the matter was simply aware they were getting closer, and closer to the Makuta.

She knew he was here and this time, she would end the charade.

Tachi unstably exhaled, and then averted her eyes upward toward Komas. Out of the two, he looked the filthiest, and the shards of glass had utterly scratched his armor, and then an unwanted bruise seemed to be on his side.

Komas's head suddenly swung back toward her, half of his mask hidden behind his large metal collar. He gave way to his typical grin, looking over her.

"Now, if you keep staring at—"

"Are you tired?" Tachi suddenly interrupted him.

The male Toa stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Are _you_ tired?"

"Is it so wrong for me to ask a simple question regarding your health?"

"Well, asking how someone is isn't exactly your…habit." Komas rubbed his thumb over the glass of his goggles, removing some dust. "But yeah, if you want the truth, I'm exhausted. You didn't break your fist punching a guy, get your backside burnt up from an explosion, and had little shards of glass stick into you like needles…so I think I deserve a snooze."

Tachi just shrugged and looked over the bleak area. Further down, she saw an apartment, possibly ready to be torn down. Abandoned and falling apart already, it seemed like a logical place for them hide. Komas followed her gaze and just nodded in agreement. He took the lead again, walking over and up the dirtied stairs. The area was dirty, covered with litter and destroyed windows. The door was already barred down, possibly from thieves. As they entered, it was clear it was abandoned.

Shredded wallpaper hung around, rubble scattered around the fading floors, and a cold stench flowed in the air. They proceeded up the old and creaking stairs where the second level walls were nearly all but gone and merely were supported by its bare metal pillars.

Tachi warily entered, watching her feet crunch against old concrete shards and parched paper. Her mind kept slipping back to the reason why they were here, why all of this had even started. If only…

"…_Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance…with the stars up above in your eyes…a fantabulous night to make romance_—"

The sudden singing took her by surprise. She spun to look at him irritably. "What are you doing?"

Komas was further away by the edge of the flooring where he stared out to view the scenery around them. His voice not but a whisper as his song seemed to match the rhythm of the city's noise itself; he wasn't singing badly at all…rather in fact, Tachi almost admitted to herself that it wasn't unwanted. But he stopped and looked at her with his classic grin, and she immediately returned the favor with a sour face.

"I'm singing." He responded quite simply. "Is that illegal? Or is my singing not up to your standards?" He stopped with the sarcastic pestering and rubbed his chin, looking away at the city with consideration. "It relaxes me, especially in times like this."

"Times like what?"

Komas looked back at her, his expression slightly distorted with a grimace.

"Well, you know all the life and death issues that have happened…the Makuta…" He paused, changing his course and mood abruptly. He sounded strictly serious and yet at the same time, almost pleading.

"You don't have to do this."

"Isn't it kind of late for that argument?"

"I was…kinda' afraid to bother you about it before." Komas alleged, his voice sounding surprisingly dim. "You've been so focused on this…and now that we're finally here, and all we've been through…"

"You never had to come along," Tachi responded, walking beside him as she looked out to view the sparkling lights. "You had a choice to leave anytime you wanted." Tachi slowly removed her visor off her face, and the golden aura from it shut off when it was disconnected. She turned back at him and cocked her head.

"Why have you stayed with me this whole time?"

Komas grunted as he placed a hand against the metal pillar. "I still have a sense of honour. You needed help, obviously. And going against Makuta is an awfully big task."

"You want nothing in return?"

Tachi expected a smart comeback by the grin that snuck up on his face, but he just looked back out toward the various buildings further away.

"I abandoned my team when I shouldn't have. I don't care how you look at it, but I doomed them before we even set foot on that island." He suddenly placed a hand on his scars, and stopped himself from shuddering. "…I still can't get Nomaii's scream out of my head. Sometimes, I really hate being a Toa of Sonics. You just don't hear sounds, but you can _feel_ their emotion and very spirit." Komas took a deep breath. "Sorry about that. Me and my reminiscing…gets annoying, huh?"

Tachi shook her head. "No...You're okay."

"All I'm saying is," Komas continued. "I don't want anyone to go through that again. It just isn't going to happen while I'm around. I'd prefer if we turn around now, though…you wouldn't mind being my dashing partner now? We'd make a great team."

Tachi suddenly cracked a delicate smile, but just as quickly it discolored into a frown. "No…I need to do this. It's important to me…it's…"

"Yeah, yeah, it's destiny and all that." Komas shrugged. He suddenly leaned down, past her comfort zone and ever so closely to her Mahiki. She felt her heart stop and her stomach churn as Komas faced her firmly, gazing right through her fair eyes.

"Just promise me something?"

Tachi could barely nod her head. "What…?"

"This whole business is shady…there's more about this than just loosing some memories. I just think about it and get…worried. Just, you need to be prepared for this, okay?"

Apathetically as possible, Tachi just nodded her again as she stared straight toward his features. Komas continued to gaze at her, his expression yielding and stern. Slowly, he slowly slipped closer down, his Kanohi nearly touching hers.

Something flashed in Tach's mind, unsettling everything. Tachi let out an inaudible rasp and staggered back. Komas froze and didn't move a muscle as she watched her widened eyes, startled and both concerned. After a minute of torturous silence, she seemed to unwind and looked up to Komas.

"I'm sorry…I just thought of something."

"What?"

"It's nothing… I don't know why I did that. Forget it."

Komas straightened up, back to his full height. With a solemn expression he looked obviously upset in some way; but he didn't push the issue any longer. He knew there was no way to crack what she was thinking, and he didn't want to affront her at a fragile state. Finally, he stuck his hand between his belt awkwardly and looked around.

"You know, I think I'm going to scout around the place. Tomorrow night sounds like an excellent time to let our operation commence."

Tachi quickly nodded her head, forcing herself to come back to reality.

"Of course, that sounds like a…good plan to me." She paused and absentmindedly bit the tip of her finger with thought. "I think I'll stay here…I need to rest and…think over things."

Komas forced a smile and inaudibly turned around and back toward the stairs. Tachi watched him stroll away, her body frozen motionless with dismay. No matter what she kept assuring herself, one emotion kept overpowering her about what she did. Regret.


	16. Section 16

**Section 16.0**

Komas had made up his mind right then and there that he'd had enough of the charade.

Well, he had actually thought about the matter the entire time he was out patrolling the area. He was trying to find the perfect way to enter the construction zone, checking to see if any enemies were about. So far everything seemed fine, as far as he could tell. He would have a plan by the time he returned to Tachi.

He had also accidently—rather, _purposely_ been out scouting longer than anticipated. He didn't want to have to stare into Tachi's haunting eyes; not in the least. He didn't even want to think about it.

"But I _am_ going to give her a piece of my mind." Komas spoke aloud as he walked down the dark streets, back toward the hideout. "She's the most stubborn, single-minded, and oblivious woman I've ever met…what's her problem?"

Thunder unexpectedly rumbled up in the heavens above. The noise startled the silver Toa and he froze momentarily with discretion. Finally he relaxed and cursed, muttering something about sensitive hearing.

Komas wasn't in his best of moods, and he had good reason to feel the way he did after his recent idiocy. He let out a deep sigh, staring quietly at the stairs to the building, not exactly happy to clear this up with the temperamental Toa of Electricity. He finally straightened his goggles and proceeded up the stairs with a composed yet staid demeanor. He walked through the building's mess, and up to where they were hiding.

"All right, Tachi, I really need to talk—Tachi?"

Komas thought that he might have walked into the wrong room, or even the wrong building. Because as far as he could tell, Toa Tachi was nowhere to be found, he couldn't even hear her anywhere in the structure.

He paused and rubbed his chin, clearly confused. He proceeded to walk around the area, examining the vicinity. Just a dirty, lonely dwelling…

His eyes suddenly shifted over to one of the metal pillars and beside it, on the ground lay Tachi's visor. Its golden glass was dulled, but still shimmered against the cool lights about the area. Komas slowly walked over, squatted down and picked up the device. Underneath it was an old scrap of paper and a pen, items that could have easily been found in the junked building, but it was the writing on the paper that had him concerned. Grimacing, Komas carefully took it in his free hand and read it.

_Komas,_

_I express regret that I had to leave without saying anything, but you must appreciate that I never wanted you intertwined with my troubles at all. I still don't understand why you wanted to help me. Maybe it's just my ignorance in understanding how kindness works, I'm not sure. But I do know my destiny is an ill-fated one, and you shouldn't be with it, or me._

_Please, do not follow. I left the moment you went to scout and I'm doubtless hours ahead of you. When you…it was then I realized I didn't want that. I was scared for what that meant, and what could occur. It's not your fault; I just don't want you hurt._

_Please, keep my visor as compensation for helping me. It's an expensive piece of technology that could assist you, or would make a costly item._

_Once again, I'm sorry. Please Komas, don't come after me. I'm liable to be long gone._

Komas stared long and hard at the letter, reading it over several times. He didn't breathe, he didn't move. He looked down at the polluted concrete floor for a long time, thinking this was a gag.

The air was stilled and Komas suddenly felt the strange embrace of true silence that tore in his ears. She couldn't have, she wouldn't do such stupid thing.

But she did. Tachi was nowhere to be seen and was probably well on her way to their objective, in the dark of the cold night.

Tachi was one to express herself with blunt words and actions. No flair, no remorse. But as Komas read over the sheet again, it expressed something else within her, what she was too afraid to say aloud to him.

For the first time in years, there were no jokes, no positive comebacks to make the situation better. Bitterly, he was reminded of the incident with his team. Komas felt the pang of failure and absolute fault.

The mercenary slowly stood up, still clutching what Tachi had left him. He looked out toward the sky and suddenly noticed the deadly omen of black clouds. Komas caught a faint flash of lightning that struck far off toward the sea. The Toa tightened his grip on the letter, his resentment clear as day. A storm was brewing, inching closer and closer.

When lightning struck, thunder would always follow.

**:::::**

**:::::**

Tachi walked on, never looking back. Never regretting anything she had said or done.

She looked on, past the dirty roads toward what she had been waiting for over a decade. A small area of land away from the normal lights and bustle of the city; there were no flashy signs, no talkative crowds, no airships or even sparkling stars in the sky; nothing. It was just obscurity, unfinished or torn down buildings, naked with metal frames as they reached despairingly toward the clouded sky.

No matter how cool Tachi appeared in the face, she couldn't let go of her apprehension. She was shaking and the touch of her mask felt like it could burn her fingers. But Toa Tachi kept her composure; she kept every ounce of her sanity and calmness, all for this one last task.

She had not faced many enemies yet. A few Rahkshi were patrolling the area, and they all fell swiftly to her blade. She would leave none alive whenever she spotted one. Fearing if they would report her, or if she was to face…_him_, he would be unable to call his guards.

Tachi could not even speak of the name; she didn't want to think about it. Yet, at the same time her mind raged with questions, with plans, and theories. Her mind kept flashing back to the thoughts of wires, machinery, and no matter how she tried to avoid it, eventually the image of Makuta Szian appeared.

She stopped by the side of a metal building, pressing her back against the wall and taking steady breaths. She placed her cold and numbed fingers against her mask, trying to assure herself that there was nothing to fear.

She indolently stayed motionless, hiding from a Rahkshi that stood further down the street near the entrance of a building. Tachi, taking her focus off the creature, shifted her eyes upward to what loomed over her like an exaggerated shadow.

The Pallid Pinnacle, as Uchik had uttered to her before his death, and how it was confirmed that this was what it was nicknamed long ago before the company went out of business and abandoned it.

Abandoned by the original makers, perhaps, but Tachi knew that it was not empty.

Like most it followed a similar modern architecture. It glimmered with a ghastly white surface, as if some cold ghost. Something about it made Tachi uneasy and rickety, for reasons that were quite evident to her and some, not so evident.

Tachi let out a hushed sigh and let her back rest against the cold concrete wall and closed her eyes. She thought it would never end. She wanted it over with.

She wondered for a moment if Komas would come after her, or if he would ever catch up. But she dismissed it, assuring herself that by the time he arrived the Makuta would be destroyed, and she would be long gone.

Her eyes opened again, facing to look at the sky as it rumbled with thunder. Her yellow eyes sparkled dangerously and every muscle in her body tightened, ready to end it.

She swung herself out from her hiding spot and swiftly withdrew her streamlined sword, slicing at the Rahkshi that patrolled the area. It didn't have any time to attack, and in a blink of an eye its body was torn apart. The kraata jumped out, screeching with all its disgust. Tachi looked at it impassively, and with a finger, shot a bolt of lightning and disintegrated the pitiful creature.

Tachi carefully observed the cool paneled building and knew there were better ideas than walking up and knocking at the entrance. Behind her, she faced the metal frame of another structure that was being built. Without wasting any time she jumped onto it, and nimbly began climbing up the side. She grabbed onto the notches in the cold metallic frame, not looking down, her mask always facing up toward the sky with stubbornness to make it to the very top.

Struggling to make the last few feet, she forced herself to balance on the top railing, certainly hundreds of feet off the ground. The Toa looked downward and studied the area and saw the lights from the lone white skyscraper, within the sea of incompleteness and disorder.

She finally returned her gaze to what she was trying to accomplish and faced the skyscraper that was not but fifty feet down and across. She spotted a pole connected to the building, jutting outward and fairly close. She could reach that.

She scrunched her body up, and just as quickly as a recoiled spring flung herself in the sky, her arms stretched out as the green and blue lights from the building flashed, while the air whizzed around her.

Tachi nearly missed it as her hands desperately tried to grasp onto the pole. She also nearly slipped; the cool metal was much more slippery than she had anticipated. The Toa grunted, her hands burned against the crisp feeling of it and her feet dangled about wildly. Stopping herself from swinging about, she got control of the situation and slowly began to drag herself over to the indentation in the building's side. With fading strength, Tachi was finally able to free herself from the dangerous dangle, and pulled herself up onto the building.

The purple Toa hunched down, hugging onto its dewy touch. She carefully inched herself across, until she felt a different material touch against her mask. The glass shimmered against her eyes, and she solemnly stared straight back at her defiant reflection. Her frail and soulless expression simply stared back at her, almost pleading with her not to go on.

The glass cracked, and then shattered as it flew inside the building with the livid sheering of the small, yet razor-sharp matter. Tachi removed her hand from where the vertical window once stood, her hands crackling with electricity.

Jumping in, her feet hit and crunched against the shards that were scattered about in the dim room. Tachi had her sword out, prepared for anything. She stood still, waiting for squads of Rahkshi or other foul creatures of the Makuta to charge at her.

But they did not come. Tachi couldn't even hear a sound. She partially opened her mouth; as if to incline as to why there were no noises—but there was no one to hear her inquiry. The female Toa was all alone, just how it had been for most of her known life.

Keeping alert for any signs of movement, she proceeded down the hallway, the light fading with every step she took. She felt suffocated, as if the simple walls that surrounded her were closing in, ready to devour her body.

But she moved on, hands clasping tightly to her weapon, her eyes alert, waiting for her enemy to appear.

A door lay in front of her now and with no other options Tachi delicately opened it, trying her best not to allow it to creak. It finally slid open without a sound and she promptly slipped in with her weapon pointed at every shadow. Dull green lights shown like stars above her head, and though they were not bright, they felt like the sun as she tried to get used to the glows. She crept on and still no sign of any life. Her feet padded against the marble floor and every step she took, she winced. It echoed loudly in the circular room she had entered, the noise wavering about every shadow.

As she drew nearer to the other side, she stiffened herself at what she saw.

Wires.

They littered the floor and crawled against and up the wall. She couldn't find the source of what they were meant for, nor what they were connected to. It was all the more reason to be edgy. She took a deep breath, still inching toward the modern vines. She reached out her hand toward one that was glowing ominously, her face contorted with vigilance.

"Don't…don't touch them. It may...disrupt the flow."

Tachi flung herself around madly and brought out her sword. The green lights from above reflected against her armor and the silver blade as she continued to circle, trying to unearth where the voice had come from.

"Show yourself!" Tachi yelled, her voice echoing. "I know you're here!"

The response was dead silence. She grimaced as she took a step back, still trying to control her rage. From behind, her back touched against something deathly cold and metallic. Tachi's eyes widened and she jumped back, nearly tripping and falling over. She uneasily turned around, her breathing unstable in the dead location.

Red eyes stared back at her in the shadows, and then she heard footsteps. Slowly, a black armored being entered into the lifeless illumination. Tachi couldn't move, she couldn't feel, she couldn't even look away as she watched with mesmeric awe the being that stood in front of her.

After a decade, she was finally face to face with Makuta Szian.

Szian's empty, glowing red eyes looked the Toa over, his expression weary and dismayed. Makuta were notorious to shapeshift into all vile things, but Szian stood just barely higher than nine feet, wearing the traditional blackened armor, with wires connected here and there. His spiked mask tilted to one side slightly, still examining her with his piercing gaze.

"You did come..." He mused quietly, his voice barely a whisper in the wind. "I expected you to, but then again, I wished it not."

Tachi couldn't respond as she held her sword straight toward his face, trying to control herself. But she was shaking, and Szian noted this. He took a cautious step forward, his footstep echoing around the room. Something finally snapped in Tachi and she balked back, but she couldn't find the strength to swing her blade at all.

"Bounties…assassinations…none of it worked. It was…a good test." He said. "I am glad you were not killed."

"What for?" Tachi croaked. "Do you wish to kill me now, laugh at the foolery?"

Szian continued to edge closer to her. Tachi continued to stumble backwards.

"I am sorry if I confused you," he finally spoke. "My first instinct when I heard you were alive…was to destroy you. I regret making that decision."

"You took away my memories." Tachi snapped and skipped to the reason why she came. "You took away everything, just to experiment on me? I will have my retribution…I will…I will have my memories back. I know you have them, I know you do. I went to your other base…I saw what you did to Uchik. I could never remember any of it, but he did, and you just let him rot on a machine, as he suffered. You…coward."

She tried not to trip over herself, and gradually noted she was running out of room to back away. She turned back to the Makuta, her eyes shimmering madly; she couldn't stop herself from seething.

"I took the liberty of disconnecting him from the pit you placed him in. He's dead now; he's gone all because of you had to take us from our land and treat us like soulless robots. That's what happened, wasn't it? _Wasn't it_?"

Szian stopped his approach toward her. He looked at her with a vacant expression, a look that made Tachi most fearful.

"But, my Tachi," he started. "That is what you once were."

Tachi continued to shake all over. "Don't play around with me! I'm tired of your games!"

He looked disappointed, but not with her. He brought his hand up and looked at it a moment, and then turned back to Tachi.

"You have no memories, Toa Tachi. There are none of what you specifically seek."

"Stop it, stop it," she murmured. "You're lying; you're trying to confuse me. No, I—"

Tachi dropped her buster sword, the protosteel weapon clattered to the iridescent floors, echoing sharply. Szian was not but an inch away from her, his hand placed gently around her neck, his other large hand placed on the side of her mask.

"Memories are the past, they are dead and they are an attribute to the living." He whispered in a chilly voice, his eyes still staring into hers. "The Makuta wanted you destroyed…all those years of striving to understand the purpose of life, the purpose of destiny and will…they wanted it destroyed. Uchik was nothing more than a mechanism, just the prototype. But you…" His hand lightly wavered over her mask. "You were the perfect remedy, perfect in all. One like you could not ever be created again in a thousand millennia. But a glitch…a mere glitch in your system…it destroyed all hopes."

Tachi struggled against his grip, panic and disorder riveted all over, driving her literally mad. Szian continued to hold onto her in the bleak room.

"They said…they said a being could never have a will, all the while obeying without thought or question. Oh…my dear Tachi, the very glitch was your sentience, born from wires you were made in."

Tachi screamed, trying to do anything to make everything stop. Her mind flashed to Komas and how her choice was now a terrible mistake. Her element wouldn't respond and her weakening body could no longer fight against his grip.

Szian frowned. "Please…please do not be afraid. You must be thankful that you are still alive. If the Makuta knew that you were still alive…oh, but I didn't want you to die, just to be thrown away in the scraps. I erased what you knew of me…of the lab, and I let you escape. I let you roam, I gave you a chance…but you _thought—_oh my fault was confusing your virtual soul. I'm sorry, my Tachi, there was no island…nothing else, just…faulty memories."

Something on Szian's wrist hissed. Before Tachi could react, a wire lurched out and came toward Tachi akin to an ailing snake. It came around her and to the back of her neck. Tachi stiffened, and for once in her life, cried out in sheer anguish.

The wire attached itself to her neck, forcefully wriggling through her, and then throughout her circuitry. Something seemed to click and Tachi's eyes switched to a clear yellow glow. Information flooded her mind, voices, noises, scenery, feeling, sensations. It felt like the universe and every secret had suffocated her. It was the machinery trying to numb and override her very glitch.

The pain stopped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body went limp as she passed out, falling into the arms of her greatest enemy.


	17. Section 17

_A/N: took me long enough...sorry I keep forgetting to update here. Currently adding the rest of the chapters now._

* * *

**Section 17.0**

Something swayed above, wavering back and forth. Its thin blackness partially blocking an orb of light that shone brightly up above, mixing with the blurry white landscape. Next came the sounds. There was a clicking noise, echoic clatters and then the cold hum of machines.

Toa Tachi's eyesight was still fuzzy, her eyes were weak and continued to flicker against the bright light shining straight above her. Slowly, the imagery began to sharpen, and she noticed what was dangling above her.

A thick black wire.

Tachi immediately convulsed. Her mind flashed back to what had happened…or did it happen? How long ago?

Everything was still a blur, an artificial veracity. Her body wouldn't budge, she couldn't feel and her thoughts moved slower than they should had been going. Her head couldn't move, so Tachi continued to stare on bleakly at the wire that hung over her, swaying back and forth.

The room that she was in was white. Just simple white, akin to shiny steel, and modern, grey and black machines scattered about. Everything felt familiar, she sensed déjà vu, or perhaps she had simply been in a similar situation. Everything felt so similar to the incident with Toa Uchik…

It was then that she was able to think more clearly, and that her eyes could partially move away from their original position. She looked down at herself, but immediately wished she hadn't; she wished she was unconscious again, or maybe, even dead.

She was covered in wires, and all of them connected to her at various points. Pain suddenly coursed through her; she was unsure if it was because of the sudden awareness of what was going on or if perhaps the wires were doing it, but she could feel the binding and overpowering control of the equipment.

Tachi rasped out, swiftly feeling something watery against her eyes, but even through her fallen sanity, she could not bring herself to yell out or cry. All she could fathom was the pain. She opened her mouth slowly and weakly, her eyes still mesmerized by the swinging tube.

"You're regaining consciousness."

"Komas…?"

"No, not I—the other one with you?"

Tachi stiffened as she knew the voice. It wasn't Komas; she wasn't even close, no matter how much she wished it upon her delusions.

Her eyes swung over to where they met the tall, black form of Makuta Szian. He looked over her, and then bent down to place a hand on the operating table upon which Tachi was lying. His dark hand tapped rhythmically against its cold metal. Something about his aura was frighteningly empty, and yet at the same time, his piercing eyes continued to glare into her. She could not understand what he was.

"He has been helping you?" He asked, his voice calm, with no sign of any emotion. "I read your memories…through the machines. What had happened recently…it is quite the tale. I am glad that you left him behind, for I would not want to take his life, no, he should not have been involved." He slowly inhaled through the mouth, sounding insecure as he eyed a wire that was connected to Tachi for a moment.

"Emotions are hard to read simply by studying your encrypted codes, but the desperation…to seek me and destroy me…I did not want that. Why is it that in legend, the created wish to destroy their creator?"

Tachi wanted to spit in his crazed face; she didn't believe a word he said, nor could she understand his judgment. But Szian continued to look at her with some sort of uneasiness, and then in his hand it was revealed he was holding a small chip.

"I know you want answers…you will get them," Szian whispered. "The Makuta wanted me to create a species that could have a will, but follow orders…that could not make choices…but when you were created—it could not happen. The very thought of letting you possess a mind, yet be a soulless servant was inconceivable."

His hand stretched out towards Tachi's battered mask, and she shivered.

"Uchik…was just a computer, built to mimic the emotions of the living…my servant obeyed my orders without question, but fear was the only emotion he fathomed…but to mix the two, that was what the Makuta wanted, and I did not have the wisdom of a Great Being to do it. You cannot have a puppet with a heart; you were conceived of my misery and arrogance."

Breathing in and out slowly, Tachi watched his inhuman eyes. She didn't comprehend; she couldn't grasp any of it. She was praying so hard that she was dreaming all of this. It felt like her visions and dreams over the years she had been receiving. But the more she surveyed it; she knew the horrible truth that she could not escape.

It was all real.

"You're...you're a Makuta," Tachi meekly said, her eyes flickered as she looked at him. "You are supposed to hate, you're darkness…"

"Do you only believe with your eyes?"

"You tried to kill—"

"There…there was always a chance you could have died. I had always assumed you were dead before I learnt of the casualty of my old partner, Makuta Muurax. But when I was informed…I had very few options. You would have had to be killed, in order for your own protection."

Tachi flinched as she felt some pain shoot across her back. "You…wanted to protect me…by killing me? Your logic is…heartless."

Szian suddenly grabbed Tachi by the mask, pulling her closer to his face.

"My logic is the only logic!" He seethed piercingly. "All other existence strives for what they want…their ambitions, desired dreams, the virtues…it is all a ruse, morality is lost—it is no more programmed in us than by just following the simplest of commands. I wished to have created you to see that…to see past it. But the universe…beings have confused your system. I must reformat it. Your glitch, it is growing, infecting you until you are emptier than a machine."

With widened eyes, and a fearful gaze, Tachi knew what this meant. She was going to loose her memories yet again, and possibly this time, her own soul too.

"I am sorry," he said. "But I would not want the Makuta to know what I have done, if they knew of you…all plans, all my secrets would be revealed. When you find a glitch…it must be reprogrammed."

He turned away, like a ghost and faced a device beside the table. His dark fingers tapped about on the holographic screen, setting up his task. She watched him bring out the chip he was clutching and place it into the machine, the information on the small device immediately doing its work.

She felt the wires connected throughout her body hum and shake. Her hand desperately tried to tug away the ones connected to her side, but nothing budged, nothing changed.

Tachi shut her eyes tightly and raised her head back upward, slowly feeling everything fade. It was not Makuta yet, but her very will…her very system was collapsing.

Everything she believed was a lie. Everything she trusted was a façade, merely toying and confusing what little of a mind she had. There was nothing in her past, just the lost memories of being created by the very enemy she sought to destroy. All she had strived for was nothing now, and her vengeance had now been countered back at her dolefully. Tachi suddenly realized a saying she had told herself for so long, was now real.

Ignorance is truly bliss.

Tachi couldn't take much more. She couldn't explain it, she could already feel the wires warming up, prepared to lockdown her system.

Tachi heard something click. It didn't sound like Szian or any of the machines at all. Opening her eyes, she slowly let her head turn to where the sound had been.

It was the click of a gun.

Komas stood there, hands outstretched as he held onto his weapon tightly, his body stiff and rigid. His expression cold and heartless. The door behind had been barged down; the clamor from the infiltration was completely noiseless.

"You'd better regret that she knows someone that controls sounds." Komas gritted, his shimmering goggles glaring toward the Makuta. "Now back away from that console or I'm going to blow that head off of you. I've had a very, very bad day."

Szian had spun around, eyes widened at the change of events. He looked toward the Toa of Sonics; his body bruised and battered, with scarred and dirtied armor, the Toa meant business.

Szian though, had other plans.

"It must be done. Her system is infected; she is immoral and filthy, just like you." His hand shot down, pressing a button that shimmered on the screen. Immediately Tachi's body jolted and she screamed out as the inexplicable program did its duty.

Komas charged, raging as he fired his gun, blasting at the contraption. The ammunition hit, amplifying the sonic streams and confusing the machine. In a flash it sparkled with electricity and immediately exploded. Szian jumped aside, watching with loathing at what happened. Tachi flew off the table from the blast, wires tearing and ripping apart. She fell and skimmed the white floor, and then lay motionless.

Komas rushed toward her, but before he could make it something rammed into his side. Komas flew back and hit a few of the devices lying about. He groaned, trying to force himself out of the mess and destruction, but a hand shot up and grabbed at his neck. The metal collar around his neck gave Komas a split-second advantage and Szian's grasp momentarily slipped; the Toa used his Calix to jump away, landing on his back.

He stumbled up from his clumsy escape, and ran behind the overturned operating table. Komas kneeled and fumbled to get more amplifier bullets out from his belt. But something was terribly wrong.

He was out of ammo.

"Do not interfere…Toa. This is for the best, for all beings." Szian's voice spoke up. Komas pressed his back against the table, forcing the sound around him to be silent, trying to gain a few more seconds of peace. He only had one shot left, and it had to count.

"You don't understand, you will never understand what her system is. She is not what you think she is. She is not a true Toa that you would ever want to love."

"What are you talking about?" Komas yelled, keeping the gun close to his chest. "You have no right to control her, or any of her choices!"

The table was suddenly yanked up and flung through the air, leaving Komas without defense. Szian stood there, hunched over with an unforeseen madness about him.

"I have every right…I created her…she will comply!"

Szian shot out a bolt of shadow and Komas narrowly missed it with the use of his mask power. Komas knew he couldn't keep this up for long; this Makuta was far more powerful than he was, and he had to think quickly.

Komas charged and jumped in the air, and with all his might sent a sonic blast toward the Makuta. Szian fell back from the blast, and not only had he been attacked, but glass and metal parts around the room had also been cracked and torn apart, shattered by the sonic discharge.

Komas landed unsteadily and ran toward the Makuta again, gun pointed straight toward his mask. Szian stumbled up and swung out his arm again with blood red eyes glaring at the Toa, any sense of honour completely dispersed. It had seemed right after the blast something within Szian had gone berserk, that he seemed nothing of what he once was. But mere theories about the Makuta would have to wait. He rammed Komas against the face, sending the injured Toa flying into a wall.

Komas felt the cold sting of the cool white wall slap him, and then the burning sensation of falling back onto the floor. He lay there, completely in a daze from the physical attacks.

Heavy, haunting footsteps were heard and Komas strained himself to slowly look upward to stare into the cold face of Szian. Forcing himself to grasp hold of the situation, Komas quickly used his mask power again to back flip out of the way, just as the Makuta sent another blast of shadows where he originally lay. Faster than the thought possible, Komas countered the attack with yet another sound assault, pushing the Makuta back again, and a glass appliance from behind exploded, sending its razor sharp edges in the back of the Makuta.

It had injured and dazed Szian, but Komas knew it would only be a second before he would charge again. Trying desperately to control his wits, he spun to look over at Tachi who still lay motionless on the ground away from the battling, her frail body still knotted up with countless wires, glass and debris surrounded her hazardously.

Tachi eyesight suddenly flickered, and she looked back at Komas with foreign eyes. The golden aura of them seemed so distant and lost, as if her mind was lost within the sea of synthetic.

The cold thought crept up Komas as he stared into her pensive eyesight. Had the machine really done its purpose…had he come too late?

Her eyesight kept flickering, and then suddenly she closed them, her grip tightening on the wires in pain. And then, she was limp again.

_[[System failure…system failure…]]_

Komas tried to sprint to her again, but Makuta Szian abruptly jumped up from behind, grabbing the Toa by the back of his head and throwing him. Almost immediately Komas regained his balance, much sooner than one would expect, as he grinded his feet on the ground, forcing himself to stop as his feet screeched and tore the floor up. He shot up and charged again, bringing his hand out toward Szian as sound vibrations charged around it.

Szian dodged the attack and suddenly swung out his own hand; instead of a shadow attack, a wire surged from his hand like a maddened snake. It rammed straight into Komas's arm, and it dug straight through his limb and to the other side.

Komas gritted his teeth in absolute pain as his other hand immediately grasped hold of the squirming wire. With little energy he jerked it harshly out of himself, his blood dripped to the floor. The wire was thrown onto the ground, still twitching and sparkling with electricity.

Komas jumped away from yet another attack involving the almost alive wires. The Toa gave a split second attention to Tachi again, his eyes widening behind his goggles.

"Tachi!" He yelled. "Tachi, you hang in there, you—"

Before he could get his senses back, Szian charged and swung his hand out, grabbing him roughly by the neck. His grip tightened as he continued to look at the mercenary, all the while the Toa squirmed and gagged from his tapering grasp.

"You will not escape my hand this time," the Makuta whispered. "The only thing you will be able to escape is reality…to enter into a dream, a programmed dream of misery. You will not…you mustn't interfere!"

_[[Error]system error…program loading…glitch override accepted…processing…processing…[Error]]_

Tachi just continued to lay there, her body seemingly paralyzed, her mind in a chaos that she could not even fathom to understand or to control. Her eyes wavered, her delusional mind battled so hard, but she could not fight against her very system.

Her mind, her system continued to fight against her soul, her very sentience and being. She felt her will being drained, her mind being squeezed so harshly that it almost wanted to implode. Nauseating synthetic nightmares crawled over her, devouring her to nothing more than a basic machine.

She was born of the wires, of the misery and arrogance the Makuta had conceived her in. And now, she would return to it.

_[[Processing…processing…]]_

Komas yelled out her name, but Tachi heard no more of reality, and inside her head, the throbbing and overpowering visuals continued to load her demise within the system matrix.

_[[Processing…processing…program initiated.]]_

_Loading…error…error…reformat canceled._

_Override sequence. Rebooting system. Repairing…error found…_

_Error termination: Artificial intelligence, against programmed instructions…reformatting, possible malfunction._

_Error—_

_Unknown program loading…hacking intrusion…failure…overriding base commands._

_Program accepted. Processing…_

"Come on, don't give up yet. You've come this far, just take another step."

She opened her eyes and faced a being over her, his vivid green eyes staring down soothingly. He looked so vague through the pure white panorama, but ever so crisp in his handsome aura. The world about her was something alien; it felt like a void between something of a virtual dream and a heaven. She wasn't sure.

He outstretched his hand downward to her, a tender smile over his unfamiliar mask.

"Give me your hand, don't be afraid."

As she stared up at his eyes he continued to stoop with his arm outstretched toward her, ever in good spirits and wholly patient with her decision.

Hesitant, she slowly brought her hand toward his, but paused midway. She wasn't sure if she could do it.

"It's been hard for you," the being said. "But your destiny isn't completed. Others need you; you have so much to learn."

"Who…"

"Szian connected you for a split second with the chip…my body died back at the other base…but Szian, Szian is very careful with his subjects. Part of me was saved on this chip, and when it was reactivated, I became conscious again, I am aware of so much…" He breathed in, looking saddened. "It's complicated, I know. It will make sense someday," He leaned a bit closer to her shaky hand. "I promise I won't give up, if you don't, sister."

She breathed in unsteadily, eyes widening. Her weak hand finally reached out and clasped the being's strong one as he carefully pulled her up. His gentle, but sturdy grasp eased her up, back into the light.

Tachi suddenly lost her breath and clutched the hand tighter as she looked into the green eyes.

"Uchik…?"

He suddenly smiled. "You didn't forget."

Tachi was taken aback. Wordless and struck with both awe and fear. At first she believed that her mind was playing tricks on her, or another lie could be forming. But as she stared into his eyes, the simple gaze told so much truth of what was happening, but also released so many questions. She suddenly realized how much more she did not know of herself, or the very foundations that built her brother as well.

The area around them suddenly flickered, programmed numbers and other indescribable symbols appeared, but just as quickly, it returned to normal. The serene smile on her brother faded, and he pulled her closer.

"My connection is breaking—I must tell you something Tachi, please you must listen."

Her mind was a state of panic and confusion, and she only found the energy to nimbly nod her head.

"The glitch Tachi, you don't know what it is. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner. It would be impossible for you to have figured out on your own…which is why I broke your firewall against part of your...classified mind. You will fully understand if he ever speaks to you, but I must tell you now."

"I know of what the glitch is…"

He shook his head. "Tachi, the glitch is sentience. But it's not from you."

Tachi opened her mouth, but she could not fathom any words to argue against his confusing statement. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The Makuta that you have been captured by…it's just a shell of his old form. Just an A.I. to continue his work—you are the one that is alive Tachi. That android thinks he is Szian…but he is not truly him. Szian has never been around since you were created; ten years ago it was accidently created by Szian...when you were born."

Uchik looked up for a moment and watched his virtual dream begin to fall apart, as the white environment began breaking down into darkness. He looked at her, appearing distressed.

"The fake…knows nothing of what the true one planned, all he knows is what the original once was. Oh Tachi…your system…the very glitch, your soul is his…Szian is your glitch!"


	18. Section 18

**Section 18.0**

"Sir, I believe we pinpointed the location."

Niihlus swung his head upward from some information flickering on his screen, looking across his desk and toward the dimly lit room to who had spoken. Zimriah just stood there and stared back ingenuously, awaiting his response.

He grimaced for a moment as he listened to the merciless thunder rumble outside, and the continual panging of the water hitting against his large glass window. The long hours of waiting for his gut feeling to be right, and now it was proven in the dark of the night during a cold storm. This time, there would be no more rahi chases around Jiahk or the other lands. This was going to be stopped immediately.

"Who got this information?"

"Philo did, chief," she responded. "The rumors about the illegal items being shipped to an abandoned building in the eastern side of the city were correct. It was once controlled by a powerful trading agency before it went out of business, but there have been many rumors and reports about activities still being done there."

Niihlus just nodded his head and looked down for a moment, swiveling his office chair back and forth, thinking the situation over. Not only did his feelings urge him in the matter, but the very atmosphere Jiahk had suddenly reverted to. It was a dark and stormy night, and often cliché thought for most, but when it actually came in a true dire situation, he was wishing for almost any other sensation.

For some reason, it truthfully gave the veteran Toa chills about what he had gotten knotted up with. This was no simple game for just Makuta hunting anymore, as he originally thought the two Toa were doing. No, it was much more complicated, and much deeper.

Slowly, he stood up and faced his young Vortixx secretary, something in his eyes appearing to have flickered from cold musing to an irrational plan.

Zimriah knew this expression well, and never did she agree to his drastic considerations, but never did she openly dare to object either.

"Is Zerak available?" Niihlus asked.

"He's conscious and fine, sir," she responded calmly, curiously looking over his anxious mood. "It was just a minor head injury."

"Good," he said firmly. "Get him for me, we're going now."

Niihlus walked around his desk and strode toward the large doors. He grabbed his vest off the office's couch and flung it over him, every ounce of his expression gave away to a bitter and serious appeal.

"Sir!" Zimriah took a few steps toward him, but paused for an uneasy moment as the thunder boomed outside, almost challenging in manner. When it passed, Niihlus was facing her, awaiting her response. Zimriah stared at him, pleading in manner.

"Chief, the storm is very dangerous now…what do you plan to do?"

He didn't respond right away. Niihlus touched the smooth doorknob for a moment and took a deep breath. After a dragging moment, his weary eyes looked back at her.

"The only logical thing I can do," he said. "Stopping this madness, before it's too late."

**:::::**

**:::::**

Komas knew he was going to die very soon if could not get the Makuta away from him. Every second, the vicious being continued to gripe at his neck, the closer he was to wishing his liveliness farewell. Reasons unknown to the Toa, he could not properly place the origin of the insanity, the Makuta who had spent all his years in cool regard was now overpowered with a sinister madness.

"You will know your place, Toa." He finally spoke up, looking Komas. "You have placed viruses in her…you have taken her from me!"

Szian raged and tightened his grip yet again, Komas choked as his damaged body could not fight against him. He brought up his other hand; shadows surrounded it, all its acidic malice prepared to destroy every part of the wounded Toa.

Suddenly, Szian froze and let out a terrible cry of pain. His neck lurched upward in mechanical way, red eyes wide with agonizing throbbing. Komas was stunned as he looked at the frozen face of his foe. When he forced his head to slightly turn, his mouth went agape.

Tachi had climbed up on his back and had dragged up wires to where she clung onto him. She had started to stab them at random around his neckline.

Her eyes shot up at him. They were cold, strange and ghostly as she seemed to look passed his goggles. But now, they seemed change from what he had originally saw when she was the floor.

They were alive.

"Now, Komas!" Tachi quickly yelled out and snapped.

He didn't waste anymore time thinking it over. Komas brought out his gun, directly at the dark being's face just as Szian struggled to gain control of his body again. With a simple click, he fired without any hesitation.

The bullet crashed into his mask, cracking it. The sudden sound rammed throughout his body, sending waves all over it. But when they hit the wires, the circuitry could take no more. They fried, distributing electricity throughout the Makuta. He cried out in anguish, letting go of Komas as he collapsed on the ground.

Komas was thrown onto the floor, tumbling and knotting himself with the mess spread across it. When he had stopped skidding, he moaned painfully and pushed himself up, trying to regain wits.

Turning, he saw Tachi on her hands and knees, staring at the ground with a sickened face. Szian laid motionless on the ground a few feet away, the wires attached to him were still twitching and flickering. He was not stirring anymore, nor did it look like he had plans to get up anytime soon.

Straight away, Komas put away his gun and staggered over to Tachi, pulling the distraught female in his arms. And for once, Tachi complied without any hint of insecurity.

"Don't do that, don't ever do that." Komas spoke hoarsely through his strained voice as he tightly clutched onto Tachi. "For...for crying out loud…don't do that."

Tears formed around Tachi's eyes, but she clutched them firmly, forcing to contain herself. She just shook her head feebly, burying her face in his chest.

"Just don't scare me like that…why in Mata Nui's name did you leave? Geez hun—"

Tachi didn't want to let go. She was too scared; she was so confused and lost in the events. But after a moment, she willed herself to push away from the kneeling Toa, her eyes looking down at him.

"I'm sorry; I thought it was for the best."

Komas finally staggered up, his hand clutching onto his wounded arm. He was at first surprised by her timid look, but lastly, all he did was shake his head sadly.

"We can argue about it later, let's go, okay?"

Tachi suddenly shook her head and staggered back toward where the mess of machinery resided. Komas idly watched her for a moment, but every second was growing on him.

"Tachi, we really need to go, Rahkshi could be coming at any minute."

"I…I have to find it." She stuttered as she knelt down, her hands fumbling around for a moment in the mess of wires and other destroyed devices, her expression still dazed, but fixated on whatever she was seeking.

Still delicately going over the debris, she suddenly paused by one of the machines, realizing it was the one Szian had been using. Careful not to hinder the destroyed machine any further, she carefully pried her hands into where some cartridges were being held. Some of them were badly burnt and cracked, though one seemed to have escaped the devastation.

The Toa of Sonics finally limped himself over to where she was, and then, she suddenly spun around, holding something in her hand as she still sat on the floor. It was a metallic chip.

"This is the device…" Tachi lowered her hand and looked at it, her eyes blurred. "I saw him with it," She swallowed hard. "Komas—it's all built on a lie."

Komas grimaced. "Tachi, don't listen to word he said…he's just trying to upset you—"

"No Komas, no," she simply whispered. "It's…you don't understand. I…" her voice faded and she looked down, unable to have the courage to speak of it.

The Toa opened his mouth to argue, but he found for once he was without words about the situation. Her large yellow eyes just looked away with fear and loss. And all he could find in himself was a sympathetic appearance. He finally squatted beside and carefully took the chip from her grasp, placing it in one of his belt pouches.

"We'll worry about that later. Come on…let's get out of here."

With the last of his strength he took hold of Tachi and picked her up, clutching onto her securely and gently, Komas forgot all about his pains and wounded arm; he was now entirely focusing on getting Tachi away from the sinister place.

As if a miracle or just the strained emotions from battling, Tachi didn't argue in the least, and wordlessly allowed him to carry her away from the room. She kept forcing her emotions to resolve themselves, while listening to the padding of Komas feet and his uneasy breathing. She slowly looked through his grasp, back at the destruction as they left; her eyes quietly observing the stilled body of her enemy—no, a mere replica.

Tachi at length returned her head to rest back against Komas's chest; she closed her eyes and griped tighter around her partner, wincing from the images that kept flashing her mind. The thought of Uchik would ease her mind a bit, but every time she would think of him, the haunting truth of what came with him unsettled her even more. She was not even sure now, if she could call the true Szian an enemy anymore. Tachi wasn't sure what she could trust or believe anymore. Was she now, her own worst enemy?

Silence had come, with just the haunting noises throughout the building. She sensed them leave the cold white room, and into the darker and confining hallways.

She heard Komas mummer about Rahkshi coming up, so they would have to find a different way out. He kept on proceeding up the stairs, getting closer and closer to the top, all the while cradling Tachi as tenderly as possible.

They finally reached a doorway and Komas pushed it open. Water sprayed against him without delay, the droplets of icy water dripping over the glass of his goggles. They had reached the very top where now the bleak, flat concrete roof awaited them. Rain poured down from the blackened skies, while thunder roared and the lightning flashed. Komas stood in the rain for a moment, stationary as he looked around. He spotted a ladder leading downward on the exterior side of the building. It would be the best way to escape before being caught.

Komas trotted on, his feet splashing against the puddles of water that littered the area. Tachi weakly looked around with her fogged eyes, staring at the plainly grey environment. They were almost out; Tachi was almost away from her nightmares.

Sometimes, an almost is never assuring enough.

Komas stopped and clutched tightly on Tachi. Suddenly, he threw her out of his grasp. In actuality, this had happened in a blink of an eye. It had happened the split second after she was thrown from his grasp, before she could even touch the ground. But to Tachi, she thought it would have never ended.

She knew what he did, and then as he prepared to move, he had no energy to use his calix anymore, it was too late.

There was a loud, deafening bang. Komas body lurched and something shot out from his abdomen, shredding through his armor and flesh just as Tachi hit the cold foundation.

Komas steadied himself for a moment in the dreary atmosphere. He slowly titled his head toward Tachi. It was impossible tell if he was smirking madly, or agape in shock. It could have been both in such a situation.

The right of his goggle's glass had cracked and sparkled apart. Horror crept over Tachi as she continued to lie there, staring at the wounded Toa who stubbornly continued to stand. His one revealed eye, so strong of a sky-blue glistened out through the deadness and straight at her, it shimmered regrettably. A bit of blood began to seep out of his mouth as he slowly opened it, his usual strong voice was now barely a murmur.

"Tachi—"

He could no longer fight against his fading consciousness, Komas's body unexpectedly went limp and he fell with a thud on the ground, water splashed and rippled from the collapse. Some of the blood from his wound floated tediously over toward Tachi, and she could not find the words or know of any actions how to react, she just looked at it mutely and frightfully.

Swinging her head back from where the shot had been fired, she saw horrendously that the fake Szian stood back at the access to the roof, his hands grasping on a large gun. He shook all over; breathing coarsely as he finally lowered the weapon, the device still smoking at the nozzle.

He looked over to Tachi finally where she was still lying helplessly. His armor was already cracking where his antidermis slowly crept out, and bit by bit his essence was disappearing. But as he stood there, this copy of Szian did not care anymore about his own dying state—both of physical and mental.

"I will not let you take her!" Szian yelled, dragging himself closer to Tachi, his red eyes widened. "I will not! She will always be mine, no one must know of her glitch! Your sentience…no…I won't lose you again!"

Tachi looked at the motionless body of Komas, open-mouthed and her eyes shaking. Slowly, she turned back to the charging Makuta, and a sinister atmosphere took a hold of her.

She brought her body up slowly, her legs quivering endlessly as the Toa of Lightning forced herself to stay balanced. She watched the Makuta stagger closer and closer toward her.

"Stop this!" Tachi screamed in the rain toward the limping creature. "Stop! You are not Szian!"

Lightning struck nearby, and a loud rumble felt like it shook the ground. The strange android of Szian looked at her, his eyes glaring through her.

"You mind is flawed beyond repair, you know nothing!"

"My firewall was broke when you activated that cursed chip!" She screamed. "I know what I am now. You were created when Szian transferred his soul in me…you're a copy; a flawed duplicate…the glitch is his true sentience. I'm Szian!"

He stared at her, eyes widened and body trembling as the destroyed wires around the body flickered and twitched. He didn't say anything, and then suddenly with a booming roar the Makuta charged at her, bringing up his weapon toward her.

She let her arms outstretch toward Makuta Szian, her fingers tightening as she prepared herself.

When the Makuta was not but a foot away, Tachi screamed out and a bolt of lightning from the sky came down, striking the Makuta dead on. The lightning continued to surge through him, and then all around him. The water that hung on the concrete roof supported the power, sending a terrible blaze of flashing white, purple and blue electrical lights as the Makuta was engrossed in it.

The android was flung back to the other side of the building's ledge with a terrible crashing noise, followed by the eerier softness of splashing water. The electricity finally died away, with only a few sparks flickering over his body. He lay there, unmoving for the longest moment and Tachi thought him to finally be dead.

But this being would not give up. He staggered up, his body now cracked and literally falling apart. Tachi prepared herself again, but the machine gave no effort to charge again. He stood there, shivering agonizingly in the rain as he looked at Tachi with his bleak gaze.

He still was clutching onto his gun. Her foe looked down at it with weary eyes, and suddenly brought it up. Not toward Tachi, but at himself, right at the side of his head.

"I never wanted this to happen…it was not part of the plan." He cried out toward her. "I can feel…my body fade, a virus sickens it. I will never know the truth...the truth…must it always kill us?" He stammered, looking up for a moment at the black sky, straining through his destroyed body to properly fight against the strange sensation creeping around inside him. His piercing red eyes suddenly went blank. He knew too much, now a virus would end it all.

"_Error. Unknown sequence. Memory failing. Internal system failures_." it stated, and the trembling hand suddenly dropped the gun. "_There is no glitch, there is no flaw. There is no—no…_"

There was a loud boom, Tachi watched with revulsion as his body fell over the side of the building, disappearing into the lonely and dreaded darkness. His head had imploded from its own strained system, and never would the twisted machine walk or think again. It would fall hundreds of feet, and there the pitiful curse would find a grave deep within the mud of a forlorn land.

Tachi stood there, still quivering as the rain continued to batter against her purple armor. The droplets dripped down her face, mixing with the few tear drops. She finally turned around and looked down at Komas, distraught and stunned.

She dropped and heaved herself to Komas, carefully pulling him closer until she was hugging onto him. His limp, unresponsive body just lay lifeless as the wound in his abdomen continued to seep fluid. Tachi clutched her eyes shut and lowered her head, loosing hope.

"Komas! Get up!" She yelled at him furiously. "You won't…oh please, after all you've done…don't Komas, don't…please…"

His right eye, barely visible through the shattered glass was closed, partly contorted by one of the three scars that resided on his mask. She couldn't tell if he was even breathing. All the while, his blue heartlight barely shimmered against the grey surroundings.

Tachi let her head drop over his, her eyes clutch tightly as she contained herself from crying. She just shook there, bent over his wounded silver frame. She couldn't get the regret away from her. All of her doings were ultimately an ill fated omen. No matter what Uchik had told her, at the moment, she felt as if just a curse…a virus to destroy whatever she loved or once believed so rightfully in. Had Szian done all this to just unearth a sick way to play with the innocent? Or was she the doing…was it her, or him?

A loud hum suddenly roared behind Tachi and then flashing lights exposed themselves out through the darkness. She slowly turned her head to face whatever had now come to test her fate. For an instant, all she could hear was the roar of an engine, her eyes simply blinded by a spotlight over her. It finally cleared away and there floated an airship, fighting against winds of the storm.

A large hatch door opened wide and inside she could faintly make out figures. Armed Thrandax stood at ready in special dark uniforms and she saw two figures appear between the squad; the two were Toa.

The green one immediately jumped off and lightly landed on the roof. He rushed over, his eyes squinting against the rain and lights.

"Toa Tachi, I presume." He yelled through the noise. The waistcoat over his armor was already soaked wet, and his old eyes studied the horrid scene where Tachi sat. Behind him the squad was making a perimeter around the skyscrapers roof.

Tachi weakly looked up at the older Toa who came to kneel by her, his eyes studying Komas. He frowned and then looked back to the other Toa with him.

"Zerak! We need to leave now!"

The Toa of Gravity looked back to the chief, grimacing through the rain as he pointed to the side of the building that he stood by.

"The Makuta's dead, Niihlus! His body is down on the ground—"

"Forget about it!" He yelled out gravelly. "We need to help these two first, come on!"

He turned back to Tachi, watching amid his pity as her frail face stared out in a haze. The old Toa cursed to himself, if only he had known this all so much sooner. But he had time to quarrel with himself concerning the loss, now his only concern was the survival of the two.

"Come now miss, let's get you out of the rain." He calmly spoke, gently pulling her away from Komas. He swiftly picked up her small body tentatively, securing her through the slippery rain. Tachi could no longer think properly, and so she just clutched onto Niihlus, her face pressed firmly against the fabric of his vest.

She watched the squad rushing over beside Komas, carrying medical supplies, but her view to him was cut off. Tachi was immediately pulled away from the scene, before she could see what was to happen to her partner. Niihlus darted back with her as fast as possible toward the airship, yelling out orders in preparation to leave immediately.

Things were fogging Tachi's view, and little by little her vision was blurring and faltering. She stretched out her hand toward the fading image of Komas, her voice frail as she sobbed out his name. And then, there was blackness.

**:::::**

**:::::**

There were suddenly white lights. A cool, almost chilly atmosphere, but Tachi knew where she was. In her own mind.

She expected Uchik again, but as she turned her head, another figure stood there, the body seemingly only half there as it fought off the system's barriers.

"You're the real one." Tachi's voice suddenly spoke up, echoing in the white environment. "You were here all along."

"I died when I gave up my soul to create you." His voice was cooler than she expected. "I am no more…oh, what did Uchik tell you? A glitch? Yes, you can say that."

"You could also say I'm really you."

A weak smile suddenly cracked up his mask. "Possibly, but a weak hypothesis. I am mere a whisper in your body, a second conscious. No more, no less. All these years…the desire for revenge was from me. I could not allow that…copy to run free. That was unexpected when I left my…body."

Tachi stared emotionlessly at him, her lips pursed. In the state, she knew of all of what happened, she could feel the emotions, but she could not comprehend them anymore as she looked at the true form of Szian. Everything was forgotten for those minutes as she continued to look at the true form of her creator, now just a virtual undertone inside of her.

"I tried to tell you," he continued. "The visions that you received…your desires, they would eventually lead you to the truth…I just wished that it would not have been this way."

"How can I trust you?" Tachi snapped. "How do I know if this isn't a matrix…how do I know?"

He looked at the Toa for a long moment, his eyes sadly gazing over her unyielding body and cold face.

"You don't," he whispered simply. "The truth is evidence in which you are persuaded to believe, or you must follow it with blind faith until the end. But, we are in your system, are we not? Now that the firewall is breached, can you not feel what the truth is?"

A tear suddenly slipped down Tachi's face, as if what was truly going on suddenly occurred to her. "I don't want him to die. It was because of you…because of me."

He walked closer to her; every step he took closer began revealing symbols across the system and a breaking connection.

"My obsession…I gave up my ways of the brotherhood when I walked the path of a Great Being for too long. I thought I created a revolutionary, a new age of synthetics…I created only misery and now we are bound in his form." He leaned closer to her face. Tachi stiffened herself as she stared into his strange eyes. But all he expressed was weakness; he just looked at her with a completely different aura that his copy expressed. He slowly started to lean back, and took an uneasy breath of air. "I…I am sorry."

Tachi looked away from his gaze, grimacing.

"What do I do?"

"You take another step; it can be as simple as that."

"I don't understand any of this." She gritted, looking back at him. "What am I? A puppet to you? Are you even my enemy in the first place?"

Szian slowly frowned. "I confess…what I did, I do not know of the full capacity of what this truly means. I barely can feel myself as conscious, yet, I am here speaking to you. There is much I would tell you, but your system cannot hold this state much longer." He looked around the white land, the strange purple symbols continued to flicker around inharmoniously. The virtual form of Szian returned his attention to Tachi's unstable form.

"You can seek the answers I was unable to unravel. You are your own being, and a mere glitch within you cannot even compete with such powers as your own mind. Freewill is not life, it is a choice. Remember this, Tachi, do not forget."


	19. Section 19

**Section 19.0**

There were no lights, there was just sound, but even he could not place them correctly. A tale seems to start much too many times when the hero awakes from the numbing unconsciousness or possibly escaping from the grip of death in suspenseful tension. There were no dreams, yet at the same time, no silent void that made the situation appear like it only happened in seconds, when it could had been stretched out for much longer.

It was an ethical sense, maybe it was the feeling of death, or when you are at the brink of it, looking downward toward its malice. It was confining and demoralizing, but at the same time, almost thrilling and eccentric.

Komas really had no idea what he was thinking about.

His thoughts were jumbled, vague and crazed. Even with the weak wits as his consciousness awoke slowly again, he forcefully tried to wake up, even when his body wanted otherwise. He suddenly felt the deafening pang of thousands of noises, overtaking his senses. It was the music, the throbbing raw emotion of the city. Machines, beings, voices and even the faintest of footsteps, it all echoed in his mind eerily and deeply, resembling a frenzy heartbeat.

His own element was enough to throw him out of the strange desolation and he lashed out for air, desperately seeking to control the noises. Some light, possibly a light-bulb overhead reflected against his goggles, blinding him for a split moment. When his vision cleared, he was met with a shadow over him, and through the haze his lips cracked a grin.

"…what a beautiful thing to wake up to."

Tachi was leaning over him as she sat in a chair beside the bed he lay in, a large and unusual smile stamped on her face. Relief and pity matted with her, and she didn't show the slightest bit of agitation or even frustration with him, it was simply serene.

By now, Komas felt somewhat the same as he ever did. Except for the confusing situation, exhaustion and terrible pains he was getting around his chest. He partly shifted himself upward to more of a sitting position on the bed he lay in and let his hand outstretch pass the sheets that lay over him, and to the white bandages covering all over his torso, and around his upper arm. When he heard footsteps beside his bed, Komas shifted up to look at a green-masked Toa, staring down at him with arms crossed.

"…what…_not_ a beautiful thing to wake up to."

Niihlus somewhat smirked, but held onto a stubborn glare. "Your lady friend was awfully worried. You sure enjoy seeing how far you can push the limits with life or death situations, don't you Komas?"

The Toa of Sonics just grimaced as tried to ignore the discomfort that crawled all over him. He turned and looked at Tachi.

"Why are we here with him?"

"He saved us Komas, give him some credit," Tachi argued promptly, suddenly appearing serious as she ever did. "He and his agency have been following our trail ever since the incident with Makuta Muurax."

"Paperwork actually was of more use than I thought," Niihlus said, rather drolly. "I found a whole bunch of reports and rumors about that building…and a possible Makuta lurking there. When Zerak stumbled back to me and told what had occurred, I thought I'd try out another of my hunches. You better be thankful Komas that my recent instincts have been correct."

As if Tachi and Niihlus had plainly shocked him back into realization, Komas slapped a hand over his goggles and felt around his arm and chest, his mouth agape.

"Tachi! Szian…he…I…!"

"That took you awhile," Tachi said dryly. "I'm fine. You were shot right through the chest and have been out for a week."

"Szian is dead too; he was killed shortly after he shot you. Tachi actually…she can tell you." Niihlus said, clearing his throat. Komas spun and glared at him, not pleased he was butting in.

"Hey, have you gained some weight? That vest you're wearing hides it pretty well."

The older Toa immediately started a staring contest with the irritable mercenary. Niihlus quickly noted the obvious dilemma of being unable to even see Komas's eyes and let out an agitated sigh. He finally straightened his brown waistcoat, looking toward the door.

"I'll leave you two to catch up…I have paperwork to do about this, mountains of it. Politicians and the media to appease too…" He mumbled crossly. "I'm in the office, if you need to talk about the agreement, Miss Tachi."

Niihlus leisurely walked out and closed the dark traditional door behind him. Silence followed for a moment and just the indistinct city hubbub was heard outside. It was quickly dispensed when Tachi sat back in her chair and puckered her lips.

"You're a real jerk sometimes."

"Yeah well, I'm a little grouchy when I wake up after a week from being dead. I still haven't been told half the story." Komas rejoined. "Uh…what he said: agreement? And what did he mean by, 'she can tell you'?"

Tachi was silent for a moment as she watched her fingers intertwine with each other. She looked about the room for a moment, trying to decide where to start. She finally took a deep breath, slouching further back into the chair.

"Niihlus offered us a job, to work here in his agency."

"And you're actually considering it?"

"What choice do I have, where do I go now?" Tachi snapped furiously toward him, becoming stiff and defensive.

Once again, and all too many of times their discussions had met a stillness. She unexpectedly calmed down again, her expression troubled.

"I'm sorry. It's just I wish you didn't get entangled in this. You nearly died."

Komas straightened up again, already getting restless of being confined in the bed. But Tachi's atypical behavior unsettled him even more. She wasn't acting normally, at all. Sure, the smiling was wonderful, but her whole aura chilled him, it just wasn't right at all. At first Komas wanted to start a debate about why she even dared to leave him and do such a stupid thing, but eventually he found some kinder words within him.

"What happened, Tachi?"

She looked at him, looking somewhat hesitant.

"You got shot by Szian. He charged for me and I held him off…" Tachi bit her lip. "He must have been driven by madness…"

"No, really, what happened?" Komas cut her off. "Tachi, I heard a bit when I infiltrated the base, but that's it. I already have a hunch that Niihlus saved us after I blacked out…but what happened between you and Szian?"

Tachi tried to avoid his gaze; Komas persisted and stared at her, waiting for a response.

"It was…all a conspiracy. You can read the report," she looked back up to him and pointed at his goggles, changing the subject. "Your goggles, they got damaged. I got them repaired for you."

Komas straightened them on his face and grinned. "It's appreciated, darling. You know, I could have sworn something felt different about 'em. Couldn't keep them off me?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like them off. You're very attached to them."

Komas laughed. "Ah hah…yeah well, I hope you know the real reason why I wear them now. My eyes are so striking I'd have girls flocking at me constantly. That gets old, you know."

Tachi sighed and shook her head. "That's something I never am going to get about you and your goggles," her face soured. "…It didn't get me flocking. It scared me."

The depression seeped back into the room. Tachi rubbed over her mask, regretting what she said. Komas watched her a long time, trying to read through her. It was hard to suitably place her distinct feelings and thoughts, but for once he effortlessly read something through her.

She was hurt, psychologically battered from the events and she wasn't letting go of the sentient. And even is she really wanted to, she probably couldn't. Komas could never understand what she went through when she was captured or even before, and the very thought sickened him that he didn't stop her soon enough. And then of course, she was hiding something. Even back when they were escaping, something else had shaken her. It was obvious that she was beating around the bush.

With a groan, Komas threw the sheets off of him and swung his legs over the bed, allowing him just to sit there with his feet contentedly touching the floor. Tachi was not partially happy about his choice.

"You're going to make the wounds—"

"Oh, don't get on my back about it," he replied gruffly. "I know, I know, but I just hate lying there. Can't stand it. I'm better off this way." The Toa stretched for a moment with a yawn, and then looked over her.

"Do you need rest? How long have you been here with me?"

"It's unimportant," Tachi retorted as she slowly sat up from her seat. "You're okay, we're sorting out everything…it's going to be fine. It's all right."

Komas looked up at her, frowning. "You know, you're a pretty bad liar. We'll sort this all out…sure, sure. But are you going to be fine?"

"Of course I will, what kind of question is that?"

Komas continued to glare right through her. He wasn't sure if his cross mood was because he was still angry at her leaving him, his wounds paining him or just his growing impatience with her attitude. Maybe it was a mix of every feeling and what had all occurred so quickly. But Komas knew for certain that he would take no more of it.

"It's a question you have avoided with me the day we met," he argued. "Are you telling me the truth? You're really just dandy after what has happened? What are you hiding from me?"

Tachi didn't respond. She just stared vacantly at his silver mask. Komas gritted with impatience.

"I'm sick and tired of your false strength, and you just push and push until you reach a dead end," he paused for a hefty moment, clutching his wounded arm. "I don't want anyone else to be destroyed like I was, and I definitely can't handle watching you die from the inside. I want the truth, right now Tachi. What happened?"-

Tachi opened her mouth, about to lash at him with all her fury toward his unnecessary meddling. But then, she suddenly shut her jaw and backed a few feet away, now looking somewhat remote. She wordlessly turned around and walked over to the large window and looked out, staring at all of the city's metallic brilliance. She didn't want to say anything, she really didn't.

"I don't know who—what I am."

She found herself looking over her shoulder and back to Komas, her face revealing a literal fear, a besieged anguish. Her arms clutched and embraced around her, trying to control the shaking.

"There were no memories…there was nothing." She grimaced. "My whole purpose was ripped away from me in a second. For years I was bent on destroying him, to retain these heroic memories and to seek vengeance on the ones I lost—I didn't lose anyone. It was just me, those wire, and…no…he was never there. I'm Szian, Komas…I've been him the entire time when he gave me his soul to live. The one that was hunting us…was just a copy, after the…transfer incident."

Komas jumped up and overlooked the ache and the stiffness he was receiving; instead the only thing he couldn't overlook was the pure horror of that Tachi had just said.

"Did I just hear what you said?" Komas mouthed dropped. "Szian was…you can't be serious…Tachi you…Tachi?"

He forgot about his astonishment and watched, shocked as Tachi placed herself against the glass window and slowly began to slide downward, until she sank to the carpeted floor. She hugged her knees, her entire body was trembling. Her eyes still wide as she reminisced and tears started to escape from her. So many years she had never even thought of the emotion, she had held everything in a shell of coolness. Now, she was finally breaking down when she least expected it. Tachi could take no more.

"I tried…" she stuttered. "I wanted vengeance…I just wanted…I didn't want to be this. It's the truth…the real truth. He couldn't create sentience for me…he gave me his…his…"

Komas strode over and immediately squatted in front of her as she placed her head on her kneecaps, her breathing irregular. She was trying so hard, but was finally failing to contain her emotion. Komas still couldn't believe what she was implying. It didn't make sense. He had been through so much in his life—but this, he couldn't grasp it.

Sadly, no matter how hard Komas tried to shake it off, he knew in his heart, through all the lies that they had faced, that this regrettably was true.

Carefully, he tried to bring his hand toward her face, but Tachi simply retracted, shaking her head vigorously, resenting his touch. Komas frowned and finally moved himself over by the wall, sitting down beside her inaudibly. The Toa of Sonics looked outward for a moment as he relaxed, his hands still fumbling over his bandages and studying the modest guest room. He looked down where Tachi sat sniveling, still fighting against the flood of emotions that had come from what she had just told him. He stared at her, and immediately decided he had enough.

Komas grabbed onto her, pulling the distraught female into his grasp. The second Tachi felt herself within his embrace, she collapsed. The tears poured down her kanohi and everything she once held inside escaped out. She cried, possibly justly crying for the first time in her life. She pressed her head against his chest and let her arms fold against herself as Komas continued to embrace stubbornly onto her. She sobbed and trembled, all the fears she had were lashing at her horrifically, all her regrets attacking her straight on. She couldn't escape from them.

But Komas just continued to clasp onto her, never daring to let go, not even for a second. He never said a single word while they sat there on the floor, he didn't express any emotion, even when his own mind felt like it was overfilling with all the unforeseen information. He placed his chin over her head and stared onward, silent as he listened to her unnerving crying. He felt her tears fall from her face and hit against his chest, the mere droplets challenging his own unraveled emotions regarding the circumstances.

It could have been just a few minutes, it might have been an hour; Tachi wasn't sure. But she knew she didn't want to let go, she didn't want to see anything or feel anything else except for him, he was her shield, her last peace in a world filled with so much of the contradictory.

Her crying had finally died back down to just meek sniveling, her eyes continually blinking against the tears that clouded her vision.

"I'm sorry," Tachi whispered. "I want it to be lie...but it's true, it's true. There was no enemy…there was only me."

"Calm down," Komas responded. "This could be a trick Tachi, you—"

"When you were fighting Szian and I was unconscious…Uchik spoke to me." Tachi interrupted. Komas bit his lower lip, stiffening for a moment about her brother's condition. He tried his best to stay cool, he didn't want to make Tachi any more edgy by his alarm. He uneasily reflected back to when he saw Tachi laying on the ground, covered in wires. How could so much happen in such a short amount of time?

"He told me everything…" Tachi continued. "He broke the firewall that was barring me from…my true self. He and I have a…special connection to the synthetic, that's how…I could talk to him and…Szian," Tachi's voice began to crack again. "He's still out there Komas, Uchik is still there somewhere…and Szian…I don't know anymore, I don't know who to judge good or evil anymore…I can't believe I never knew any of this…"

"Tachi, stop this. You're going to hyperventilate if you don't calm down," he stated firmly. "I want you to take a deep breath…it's going to be okay, okay? We'll sort this out…I'm here, I—"

"You shouldn't have come with me…why did you follow?" Tachi buried her head in his chest. "Why did you do that…when you got…"

"I didn't mean it," he delicately interrupted Tachi. "When I heard him behind us the first thing I thought was your safety. My existence didn't even cross my mind when that happened. I threw you away so you wouldn't have gotten hurt from the blast—sorry, Tachi, I just didn't want to risk anything." Komas huffed. "But, I hope you know it's going to take a lot more for you to get rid of me."

Tachi closed her eyes as some more tears escaped her. But at the same time, a frail smile came up through the misery, somehow. Somehow through the brokenness, the revelations and loss, she found some hope. It was a strange sense of humorous irony.

She suddenly squirmed in his grasp and Komas looked down at her, surprised.

"What? No, no, I really don't think so. You've been the most stubborn person about this…I'm sitting here and hugging you until all those debts are repaid."

"I need to ask you something." Tachi finally released herself as she stumbled back, all the while studying Komas's disappointed face. She stood up and stretched, swiftly appearing tranquil again, aside from her somnolent expression, some tears still stamped on her mask.

Groaning, Komas pulled himself up as he clutched his torso again. Tachi just looked over his pitiful shape and crossed her arms.

"Okay, what made you want to do that?" Komas whined. "Out of your comfort zone? Was I hugging too tight? The floor is just as great as any other place to ask questions."

Tachi just shook her head. "It was getting a little cramped…I have serious things to point out and I didn't want distracting emotions."

"Fine, fine…shoot."

"First," She raised a hand. "I need to know your opinion about joining Niihlus's agency. This is important."

"It's something I'd consider…refusing."

"And you plan just to go back to becoming a mercenary?"

Komas pursed his lips, looking somewhat stumped. "Well…I guess. You wouldn't want to be my gorgeous partner?"

"I need a purpose, not just to do dirty work. All these years I've been so set on revenge and hate…" Tachi quickly wiped her hands over her eyes again. "I don't want to be selfish anymore. I want to move on, I want to do this. I want to help here in Jiahk—but I don't want to do it alone."

Komas stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "Tachi, dear…you've basically ran me into a corner. You know I can't really refuse now, right?"

"It was precisely my plan. I know you don't like Niihlus…but I think it would be the best approach for us, you know it's the right thing to do."

"Oh yeah, let's go become Toa heroes again and do the justice thing…but why not? Maybe I should go back and settle my own past." He mused softly, taking a moment to reminisce. He looked back up, staring at her with his annoying grin. Tachi just rolled her eyes and started to slowly head toward the door.

"I'll go talk to him about it then."

Tachi turned around to walk toward the door, but stopped in her tracks. She finally turned around and looked at him, a somber appearance escaping through her face.

"You're not upset?"

Komas raised his eyebrow. "Is there a reason I should be?"

Tachi awkwardly shrugged. "Just…me leaving you, and…I know I haven't really explained it much yet…but me…I'm not who I am. Do you think that I've just gone mad?"

Komas crossed his arms, but only for second as he noticed his wounded arm couldn't take the pressure. But his peaceful smile continued to face her.

"We don't need to talk about it now, Tachi…something I really didn't expect, but I believe you. It's a truth we'll have to learn to deal with and understand, someday. You are who you are, nothing else. If you want my few widgets, I'd say you're underrating yourself. Szian or no Szian…you made the choices. From what I've seen of you, you have the strongest will a being could possess," he slowly cracked a smirked. "And that electricity of yours…can really turn someone on."

Tachi dropped her gratitude quickly and glared at him crossly. The female Toa quickly stomped over to him and stared straight into his newly repaired goggles. The opaque glass stared back at her, but through the brightness of the room she could have sworn two striking blue eyes stared back at her.

She raised a hand, and Komas thought she was going to slap him. But Tachi brought up the other hand to the side of his mask and relaxed as she just pulled his head down toward her own. Her lips met his, gently and like the touch of an angel. Her eyes shut in pure calmness, as she felt Komas's stiff face slowly relax from the utter shock of her fair kiss. He let no second be wasted after he got over the surprise and stubbornly continued the tender kiss, intent on never letting the sensation of her smooth lips fade away. It was no gauche kiss, but a true and warming kiss, forever binding the two in an unforeseen destiny.

Slowly, Tachi eased away, her body still pressed closely against his. Komas stared down at her and then let out a slow whistle.

"Whew…that was unexpected. That was very incredible, but unexpected…think we could do that again?"

Tachi partly smiled. "That's for dealing with me."

Komas grinned as he bent closer to her face again.

"It wasn't a true kiss? Come on, you've been dying to do that with me the second you saw me."

"You wish," Tachi countered coolly. "You could just call it…a glitch in my system to allow that."

Komas just scoffed at the excuse. She placed her slim index finger against his lips, her expression coldly serious. "And I want no further discussion about this, do you understand?"

He kissed the finger and she jerked it away from him with irritation. Komas just continued to smirk idealistically. "Oh yes, yes ma'am."

Tachi turned around and started to walk back toward the door. "Just because we kissed doesn't mean you're allowed to get away with anything else."

"That's what you're saying now." Komas loudly proclaimed. "You just wait!"

Tachi glared at him one more time before leaving, and he could have sworn it was some sort of charming gesture.

"Thank you, Komas."

When the door shut, Komas was left alone in the room. When he was sure she was away from the door, he struck his fist out in victory.

"_Yes_!"


	20. Section 20

_A/N: last chapter...I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)_

* * *

**Section 20.0**

Tachi continued to walk down the hallways, her expression twisted in a mischievous and dreamy gaze. Her steady strides long and formal, her aura impervious. She was prepared to face the changes in this new life; she was ready to stop the evil and the suffering. She wasn't doing it out of hatred and revenge anymore; she was doing it for justice and mercy. Tachi was so stubborn and never allowing her emotions to get in the way. But that moment with Komas healed something that had been torturing her for years, she now felt so much more assured with herself. And though she didn't want to admit it; she did as she walked down the hallway. As long as Komas was around, she could face anything.

She came up to a nicely designed double-door and opened it with a simple thrust. As she came in, she nearly bumped into a Ko-Matoran who was heading out. The Ko-Matoran named Philo looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am. The chief is at the desk."

He bowed and then proceeded passed her. She watched the Matoran technician for a moment, and then turned her attention back to the main office of the confidential building.

Toa Niihlus sat at his desk and was holding a stack of papers and fussing about some dilemma to his secretary, Zimriah. Tachi carefully advanced on, reacting to the aura of the room. Bright natural light seeped in the window from behind the desk. It was a room where no matter the seriousness of the subject that could be brought in; there was some sort of inaudible serenity through its strict office air.

She looked down to study Toa Zerak reclining on a couch in the center lounge of the office's meeting area. His sly red eyes observed her suspiciously, but didn't say anything. There were reasons for cold strains between them; after all, Tachi did hit him pretty hard. The dent on his black mask still resided as a tense reminder.

But there was some console regardless, passed the uncomfortable aura of being unacquainted with everything. Tachi was never extremely social, nor did she meet many Toa in her life; this sort of situation was completely fresh and ideal for her, and she struggled with how to properly cope. But she had a feeling she would be seeing and working with this lively group a lot more from now on, she didn't have a choice. Nevertheless, it was a change Tachi was going to try to welcome.

Niihlus was finally poked by his secretary and he slowly returned his attention to what was about him. His eyebrows rose with mild surprise.

"You came sooner than I expected, is Toa Komas all right?"

"He's fine," Tachi said effortlessly as she looked about the room. "Komas said he'd be willing to offer his services again."

The aged Toa's mouth dropped. "What did you say to him? What did you _do _to him?"

Tachi allowed herself to smirk faintly. "I just told him was the right thing to do. He wants pardon from you, I think; just he's too stubborn to tell you that."

Niihlus leaned in his chair and hoarsely laughed, something unusual for the veteran.

"I thought I'd never see the day…" he paused and looked over to Zimriah and Zerak. "Give us a moment?"

The Vortixx female nodded kindly and shuffled off with an armful of tablets. Zerak continued to sit there and glower for a moment, but he finally stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Continuing to lean back, Toa Niihlus laced his fingers against his chest and stared at Tachi.

"Is he okay?" Tachi inclined her head back toward the door, speaking about Toa Zerak.

Niihlus just scoffed. "He'll pout about it for awhile, but Zerak will get over it eventually. Assigning him to look around the city for you and Komas was a good thing actually, aside from knowing your motives more," The veteran grinned. "It…_knocked_ some his much unneeded ego out."

He looked down at his desk for a moment, then turned back to study Tachi's purple mask carefully. Discarding the trifle talk, he jumped straight to the matters at hand.

"You really are prepared to do this?"

Tachi just nodded her head mutely.

"My agency—the prime security force here, is for the protection of Jiahk," he said sternly. "But I also offer my hand to other lands when it is needed. It will be a lot of work, we push the limits sometimes, but we're always the good guys. We get in there to solve a problem and then we get out. Terrorists, conspiracies, murders…we handle it all. You and Komas have been crossing the line for years. You've broken countless Toa codes, laws and even moral instincts. I trust you, but from now on I expect obedience and selfless acts. I can't afford having rogue Toa during these times, I need your strength."

He slowly rose from his seat and walked around his desk, straightening his vest in the process. When he neared her, Niihlus brought up a hand toward Tachi. She looked down at it for a moment, and lastly slipped it in his grasp, shaking it firmly.

"It's a deal," she said coolly. "I'll start immediately when it's sorted. Komas will be up to it in a few days, I'm sure."

Niihlus just gave a nod of approval and returned back to stand over his desk. He paused and rubbed his chin as his eyes looked back up to the stilled female.

"I'd also like to inform you that…I'll be leaving the details about your connection with the Makuta out of my report."

"But, isn't it important?"

Niihlus sat back down his seat, looking over the disorganized desk with ennui.

"No, it isn't anymore. I understand it took enough out of you just to explain the circumstances to me. The case is settled and your…situation with Makuta Szian is a private one. It's a subject that should not be brought up or studied, for your sake and for others unneeded curiosity."

Tachi was simply relieved. It was a perfect word to describe her feeling that second in the breezy office room. Niihlus's humility toward her dubious past was somewhat unforeseen, but greatly appreciated. Only Niihlus and Komas knew of her true origins, and now she would let the past stay where it belonged, forever behind her. But having another's being soul within her…how far could she go to ignore it?

"How'd he take it?"

Tachi returned her full attention back to Niihlus when he asked the question. "He's…pretty much utterly confused."

"I think we all are, Miss Tachi," Niihlus took a deep breath. "It will take some time…this…is an interesting circumstance. I still think we should look into the matter sometime. I'd like to know what's really going on behind this. We confiscated all of the items in Szian's lab before the police bureau could get to it…but it'll be awhile before we tie up all the loose ends."

"Yes, I know," Tachi feebly nodded her head. "When Szian told me of this…I didn't know how to take it. I still don't know what this…all means." She let her voice fade, becoming uncomfortable about the discussion. She still couldn't grasp the drastic change.

Niihlus frowned, but his tired eyes looked at her with pure pity to her trouble state. As a second of silence flowed by, the security chief suddenly flung an index finger up.

"Ah, wait, that reminds me."

He quickly started to dig around in the piles of tablets, memory crystals and other trinkets scattered about. Finally, he brought out something and leaned across his desk to hand it to her. She accepted it and then looked downward, startled. It was the chip.

"I forgot all about it…"

"Zerak found that when he was going through your items," he responded. "I got the feeling about what it could be, so I didn't let Philo look into it until we received your permission and things settled down," he suddenly pointed a finger at her. "But I would be careful with it, it's a mighty dangerous piece of technology."

They had no idea how dangerous, though. Tachi studied the shimmering item; it was so small and simple. But as she coldly realized, it could be the most important technology that had ever been invented. It was a program for existence.

"Thank you again, Niihlus—sir. This all means a lot, it really does," Tachi tried to sound as serious as possible, but after what had all happened today, her emotions were building up again. Niihlus thoughtfully overlooked that fact for her and gave the young Toa a sincere nod.

"No thanks is necessary, I know you are," he tapped his tattooed mask, inclining that his Kanohi was a rode. "Just make sure Komas is really with us on this. I trust him, but…" He paused and studied Tachi's bright yellow eyes, his expression slipped to state silent melancholy.

"…tell him it wasn't his fault. He was a good leader and his team valued him. He and his squad did a great deal of help against injustice."

The Toa of Lightning indistinctly smiled again with gratitude. She made a simple bow toward her forthcoming boss, and quietly left the way she came.

When she had gone and closed the door, Niihlus was left alone in the quiet office and the brewing airships that passed outside. He executed a deep sigh and rubbed his neck, suddenly realizing how much sleep he had lost over this ordeal. He regretted wishing earlier that he was supposedly doing the easy work. Desk work had to be the most boring, stressful and tiring thing he had ever done in his aged life. And this investigation had been the biggest since he had started.

The whole tribulation with Toa Tachi was something he had never seen before—and he had seen quite a lot of things in his life, both of the natural and unnatural. How the young lady was able to keep her sanity through it all, he would never know. But as he started to flip through files and study about his recent doings, he was quite content with his choices for the team, regardless of the divergence involved.

Toa Komas, a mercenary Toa who struggled with his own identity and failures, never accepting forgiveness through his adventurous and difficult life. Then there was Tachi, who in truth had no identity yet, other than her troubling past with dark secrets involving Makuta and a bitter side to machinery. He knew that the two would make an excellent team, and their story was just beginning.

It was rather a long and perplexing thing to reflect in his mind, but the ways of unity, duty and destiny never did bore Niihlus. But this investigation was over now, and that encouraged his vigor and hope a little more than the usual. Maybe the world had some hope after all, maybe this time the good could make a difference.

Maybes were sometimes too optimistic for anyone's favor, but these were hopeful ones. Truthful dreams that could come alive; these dreams just had to be envisioned and pressed on by the ones willing to do so.

It was time to move on and prepare for the next missions and adventures. Enough thoughts about what they would do, now it was time for action. His plans were working and it was now time for the next step. To protect the city of Jiahk.

**:::::**

**:::::**

She ran with attentiveness and like a ghost across the roofs of the tall mountainous skyscrapers. Her feet rattled silently against the metal, and slid across the concrete roofs. But nothing but the wind noticed and met her. She ran as fast as she could, her black and purple armor glimmering against the neon lights and her visor over her mask coolly glowed with a synthetic sparkle. In her hand, she clasped onto a long buster sword, its protosteel metallic frame sharp and ready for action.

The situation felt vaguely like a situation she remembered all so well that happened not but a month ago, how the truth was unraveled from the lies. She could almost imagine the past scenery as she ran on. But there was one difference between then and now.

There was life here. No more vengeance, loss and ignorance. Toa Tachi had a purpose.

Above her the stars stubbornly shimmered against what it was competing with far below. The island city of Jiahk's night lights blared upward into the heavens, all sorts of modern lights flowed about like a trance. The noise flowed about with the different rhythms and sensations of the mass metropolis. One distinct noise at the moment though, was the blurring sounds of sirens, as the Thrandax police charged against the immoral, criminals and dark secrets the city possessed. Even if Jiahk was somewhat of a new and fresh city, already the villains were slipping in. Niihlus's agency though, was obdurate to stop this and keep them at bay for however long. It was their job as Toa to stop the evil and to protect the innocents. There was no rest in the futuristic land for either side, as they battled on.

Tachi quickly stopped before continuing her spree over the various buildings, and let her feet edge near the edge of a tall skyscraper. She looked down, seeing the crystalline reflections against the buildings glass, and the golden void far below. It was both a strange beauty, and a darkening emptiness gesturing her, daring her almost with mock apathy.

She looked downward, taking in the characteristics of the upbeat nightlife. No matter the danger, the powerful idiom of the land fueled her with exhilaration. Her element helped her feel more within this mood of a virtual abstraction. It was times like this when she truly did understand what her brother Uchik had said to her in that real dream; she was a bridge between synthetic and life. She was what she was, and nothing more.

Alive more than most, but in a different way. Not beyond, but not less; it was a strange sentiment for her to think about whenever her mind dwelled on such thoughts. To have a will, a sentience was a complicated theory. And then, of course the fact that not only she possessed a soul, but truthfully shared one. Her mind was her own, but the soul was Szian's. What did this really mean? Was Szian no more than a whisper in her head, or was he really there, almost as if a second conscious?

Everything was still so vague, it still didn't make sense. Even when Niihlus had made the study of it to be a side investigation for the agency the weeks before. The further she delved into it, the more she realized the complexity. And that vision she had a month ago, it opened a way to so many different inquires not only about what she was capable of, but what her brother was as well.

She brought her hand up and looked at what she delicately held in her grasp. The small chip that she had taken from the base of Szian's copy resided there in her clutch.

It wasn't foreboding or haunting anymore, even though its mysteriousness resided, but at the same time, she knew its purpose. She had not the courage to allow herself to delve into it yet, nor did she feel it was the time to even do so. So she let it be a reminder of what was, and what was to be. It gave her courage, a passion, and to believe in something more.

But she would, someday. There were secrets that she had to unravel, and more questions she would have to ask Szian. As she would live on in this beautiful city, she would discover what she really was.

She clasped it and held it close to her heart, still looking outward in the sea of lights. She didn't know what other dark secrets that were hiding, or what would come back to haunt her. However this time, she would be prepared for them. And this time, she wouldn't do it alone.

She promised her brother, Toa Uchik, that she would see him again. She would never forget him, and her mind would never loose sight of his encouragement whenever she struggled through acrimony.

Footsteps came from behind in the shadows of the skyscraper's roof that she stood on. Turning around and forgetting about her intricate thoughts, Tachi watched a silver coloured being lined with blue come into view from the shadows. A cool grin stamped on his goggled-mask as he looked over her glowing visor.

"Next time, don't take the stairs," Tachi jokingly retorted to him, as she put the chip away. Her partner just let the sadistic excitement control him as he brought out his gun and spun it with ease.

"Hear that noise?" He asked. "That's the music of trouble brewing, sweetheart. I just got a report from the chief; we got a wonderful situation involving nasty criminals. Are you up for it?"

Tachi looked at him a long moment, her eyes sparkling behind the visor she wore. Komas, Toa of Sonics just gave her his trendy smirk, light reflections in his goggles sparkled at her with anticipation. She finally took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second as she felt the wind press peacefully around her. Her lips slipped up into a frank smile. This time it was noticeable in her roguish aura, all the while being true to her emotions.

"What do you think?"

Without saying anything else, she spun back around and suddenly flung herself off the roof and into the dazzling space. Her arms wide as the wind embraced her and the lights sparkled all about her. She fell into the lights, falling far below to her mission. She fell from the city's sky like a fallen angel that still contained all its mysteriousness and beauty. In the blinding sensations of Jiahk, Toa Tachi's body faded and disappeared into the magnificent lights, toward her next mission.

Ignorance was bliss, but ignorance was also the base for all strives to know the truth. Without it, without the desire to know, there was no purpose, there was no destiny. Though questions and secrets are daunting and forlorn, all it needs is the true desire and stubbornness of the living to push on to know those secrets.

That was Tachi's new saying, her new theology from now on. Even through her struggles to fight against weaknesses and fears, she would push on to know those secrets, and to destroy the lies.

**:::::**

**:::::**

_Jump from the sky_

_Fall away from lonely nights_

_Embracing the city's lights_

_They shine like stars_

_As you fall, _

_Fall from such great heights_

_They say ignorance is bliss_

_With a dangerous kiss_

_There are little laws, only flaws_

_Trapped at gunpoint_

_But I won't run_

_I won't run_

_Step away_

_From misery_

_Don't cry_

_ Don't say goodbye_

_Fight back against brutality_

_Escape the virtual reality_

_Jump from the sky_

_Away from lonely nights_

_Embrace the city's lights_

_They shine like stars_

_As you fall from such great heights_

_I'll be waiting, down below_

_Just don't forget me_

_Don't forget_

_The truth will set us free_

* * *

_Ending transmission_

_**:::::**_

_**:::::**_

_Further reports pending_


End file.
